First and Second
by trapped-in-hunhan
Summary: [Finished] Pepatah mengatakan, "Jika kau terjebak di antara dua pilihan, maka pilihlah yang kedua. Karena jika pilihan pertama benar-benar tambatan hatimu, kau tidak akan memerlukan pilihan lainnya". Seharusnya Luhan tinggal melupakan Sehun, dan bahagia bersama Jongin. Namun nyatanya dunia tidak pernah berjalan semudah itu /A HUNHAN KAILU FANFIC/
1. Foreword

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Cast : EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst or Hurt or whatever the "sedih-sedih" is called**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 **Foreword**

 **.**

Kita tidak pernah bisa mengatur hati kita.

Kita tidak pernah bisa mengatur kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta bukan?

Begitu pula dalam hal berhenti mencintai.

Kita tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai semau kita.

Pilihannya hanya dua, melupakan cinta itu atau mencintai yang lain.

Itulah pelajaran yang Luhan dapatkan ketika Sehun, kekasihnya, berhenti mencintai dirinya.

* * *

Luhan bertemu Jongin ketika Sehun meninggalkannya. Entah bagaimana Jongin selalu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Jongin membuatnya tersenyum. Jongin tidak pernah menyakitinya. Singkatnya, Jongin sangat mencintainya.

Seharusnya Luhan tinggal melupakan Sehun, dan bahagia bersama Jongin.

Namun nyatanya dunia tidak pernah berjalan semudah itu.

* * *

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika kau terjebak di antara dua pilihan dalam asmara, maka kau sebaiknya memilih pilihan kedua. Karena jika pilihan pertama benar-benar tambatan hatimu, hatimu tidak akan memerlukan pilihan lainnya.

Namun bagaimana jika setiap sang pilihan pertama muncul, kau selalu kembali padanya, dan ganti menjadikannya pilihan kedua?

* * *

.

* * *

Halo semua X3 ini fic keduaku!

Kali ini Hunhan vs Kailu, belum aku tentuin sih akhirnya sama siapa. Lihat saja nanti. Ok?

Dan aku sadar Alohomora belum tamat, tapi ini sudah aku bikin nyaris setengah jalan pas lagi nggak mood sama Alohomora kemarin-kemarin. Jadi, beginilah. Dan hey, Alohomora yang chapter 5 udah rampung kok, Selasa tinggal di _update_ mwehehe.

Ini alurnya ngga akan lambat kayak Alohomora, ini alurnya kayak gaya menulisku kalau nulis ff straight di FB. Jadi mungkin ngga akan panjang, tapi tetap berchapter-chapter.

Tenang aja, aku bakal ngelanjutin Alohomora dulu sampai konflik puncak (atau lebih), baru ngelanjutin ff ini X3 Alohomora tetep prioritas utamaku.

So,

Mind to review?


	2. I

"Kau berada di mana sekarang?" laki-laki berambut coklat madu itu menggigit bibirnya setelah menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya. Dirinya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kafe, yang hampir seluruhnya adalah pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Hampir seluruhnya, karena dirinya sendirian.

 _"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanku. Ada apa?"_

Terdengar balasan dari telepon genggam yang laki-laki itu tempelkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Tidak apa" laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut sembari melihat seorang perempuan yang kini sedang menyuapkan potongan _cake_ kepada lelaki di sampingnya, yang baru saja duduk, yang baru saja sebelumnya keluar dari pintu toilet kafe.

 _"Kau yakin?"_

"Iya" laki-laki bersurai coklat itu, Luhan, kini memandang sang perempuan yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang lelaki. "Aku hanya merindukanmu"

Sang lelaki di seberang sana kini mengusap rambut perempuan yang bersandar di bahunya itu. Sementara terdengar kekehan dari telepon genggam di telinganya. _"Nanti kita bertemu lagi, bukan?"_

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap kedua insan yang kini saling berbicara dengan pandangan mata.

 _"Ya"_

Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan secangkir _Americano_ yang masih ada setengah. Dia berjalan keluar dan tak satu pun orang di dalam sana peduli. Bahkan mungkin mereka tidak pernah tahu Luhan sempat ada di dalam kafe itu, minum di antara mereka, dan memandangi aktivitas mereka.

Laki-laki bersurai madu itu menoleh kembali ke arah kafe dari jendelanya, menatap lagi sepasang insan yang terus dia pandangi tadi. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti–"

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pandangan dari seorang pria ber _name tag_ Oh Sehun dengan seorang gadis yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

"–Sehun"

 **.**

 **Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Why are we strangers when our love was strong?_

 _What have I done? You seem to move on easy_

(Britney Spears - Every Time)

 **.**

 _"Percuma kau bersembunyi di sini"_

 _Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di lantai, dan mengintip ke arah kolong tempat tidur dimana dia bisa melihat kekasihnya sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum seperti anak kecil._

 _Kekasihnya itu akhirnya merangkak keluar dengan berhati-hati agar kepalanya tidak bertubrukan dengan kusen kasur. Setelah berhasil keluar, dia segera bangkit duduk, di depan Luhan yang sudah duduk sedari menunggu dirinya keluar. Laki-laki itu memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?"_

 _"Kenapa, katamu?"_

 _Luhan mengeluarkan bando dengan bandul rusa yang baru saja dia beli untuk perlengkapan natal. Dia memakai bando itu. Kedua tangannya lalu masih setia menggenggam tanduk rusa itu._

 _"Karena aku punya radar yang bisa menemukanmu di mana saja" jawabnya dengan tersenyum bangga._

 _Kekasihnya terkekeh, dan mengusak surai coklat madunya dengan gemas. "Ya, ya, kau akan selalu menemukan aku, ya"_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan memandang dua tiket di atas mejanya. Diberikan oleh Minseok, kawannya, yang batal berkencan karena kekasihnya harus mengikuti lomba tarik suara.

 _Film ini sedang booming. Kau juga bisa menggunakannya untuk berkencan bersama kekasihmu_ , begitu katanya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas. Kembali jemarinya mengetikkan angka-angka yang ia hapal luar kepala. Tetapi, sebentar saja, jemari itu juga yang menghapus kembali semuanya.

Tak berselang lama, lelaki itu kembali melakukan hal yang tadi sudah dia lakukan. Bedanya, kali ini dia menekan ikon berwarna hijau di layar telepon genggamnya.

 _"Halo, Lu. Ada apa?"_

"Apakah hari ini kau ada waktu?"

 _"Maaf, aku ada latihan sore ini."_

"Oh"

 _"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Ah, tidak" Luhan menyobek satu tiket dan membuangnya di tong sampah. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu"

Tidak peduli apakah lawan bicaranya membalas perkataannya atau tidak, laki-laki bersurai coklat madu itu memutuskan panggilannya. Lalu, dia mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

Laki-laki itu memutuskan akan ke bioskop sendirian.

.

Lampu ruangan menyala dengan benderang. Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terus duduk selama hampir dua jam. Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari studio bioskop.

Harus Luhan akui, film _action_ ini memang sangat bagus. Dan cocok untuk pasangan sesama pria seperti Minseok dan kekasihnya. Juga, untungnya, cocok untuk orang yang sendirian –seperti dirinya.

Di antara berpuluh-puluh orang yang ada di sana, matanya entah mengapa menangkap bayangan seseorang ber _name tag_ Oh Sehun yang sedang bersama seorang gadis, bergandengan tangan, tampak membicarakan film yang baru saja mereka nonton di studio lain –film romantis.

 ** _Karena aku punya radar yang bisa menemukanmu di mana saja._**

Lagi, Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit.

 ** _Ya, ya, kau akan selalu menemukan aku, ya._**

Luhan benci radarnya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Luhan memandang dengan heran kekasihnya yang masih memakai piyama dan membawa sebuah baskom kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bersiap untuk bekerja?"_

 _Luhan menarik kembali selimutnya sampai menyisakan kepala coklat mudanya, lalu berusaha memejamkan mata. "Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Sana, kau ini berada di tingkat akhir SMA. Kau harus berusaha untuk ujian masuk universitas lho"_

 _Kekasihnya dengan keras kepala duduk di samping Luhan, membalik badannya, dan tangannya menyentuh dahi Luhan._

 _"Panas begini dibilang sedikit tidak enak badan? Lalu yang sangat tidak enak badan seperti apa?"_

 _"Demam berdarah, mungkin?" melihat pandangan kesal kekasihnya, Luhan terkekeh. "Iya, maaf, sudah, bersiap sana, aku akan mengompres dahiku sendiri"_

 _Sebelum tangan Luhan sampai di baskom itu, baskom itu sudah dipindahkan posisinya terlebih dahulu._

 _"Tidak. Aku yang akan merawatmu"_

 _Luhan memandang kekasihnya dengan malas. "Sekolahmu_ _–"_

 _"–adalah urusan nanti. Kau adalah prioritasku, Luhan"_

 _Luhan diam saja. Menghembuskan napas mengalah._

 _"Wajahmu merah" goda kekasihnya kemudian._

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Benarkah? Aku kira wajahmu merah seperti ini karena kata-kataku"_

 _Luhan memukulkan bantal yang tadi di bawah kepalanya ke kekasihnya. "Aku sedang demam. Wajar kalau wajahku merah"_

 _"Ya, ya" kekasihnya terkekeh. "Demam cinta akan diriku"_

 _Kini giliran Luhan yang tertawa keras. "Dasar siswa SMA!"_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Panas di tubuhnya membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Rasanya bagai seluruh tubuhnya dihujam palu secara terus menerus. Ngilu, nyeri, sakit, dan kepalanya pusing.

Tangannya meraba-raba seluruh bagian ranjang yang bisa dia raba. Mencari sebuah benda penting untuk meminta bantuan.

Setelah dia mendapatkan telepon genggam yang ia cari, tanpa memikirkan apapun, dia segera menelepon orang yang dia harapkan sekali kedatangannya.

"Sehun" suara serak dan lirih itu dengan susah payah menyebut nama orang yang berada di sana.

Namun orang yang berada di seberang sana tidaklah pernah mengangkatnya.

Telepon genggam itu tergeletak begitu saja, karena telapak tangan itu kini menutup wajahnya, sedangkan yang lain mencoba menahan kepala yang rasanya mau pecah itu.

Tertawa. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

 ** _Kau adalah prioritasku, Luhan_**

Tertawa, tertawa, dan terus tertawa sampai akhirnya tawa itu berubah menjadi rintihan umpatan _brengsek_ , _bajingan_ , dan seluruh kutukan yang pernah ada.

Luhan tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan.

Memori itu–

–atau kenyataan ini.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Senja itu ditemani dengan gerimis, dan sebuah selimut yang menghangatkan mereka._

 _Luhan dan kekasihnya saling memandang dalam diam, terkadang bibir mereka membentuk senyuman karena hal ini._

 _Kekasih Luhan membawa laki-laki itu mendekat, menggunakan tangan yang dari tadi diam di pinggang Luhan._

 _Luhan bisa melihat manik itu dengan semakin jelas._

 _Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan napas itu, yang menerpa rambut-rambut kecil kulit tubuhnya._

 _Ibu jari kekasihnya menempel pada pipinya, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengusapnya._

 _Kekasihnya sangat tahu kalau Luhan sangat menyukainya._

 _Luhan memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya._

 _Dia bisa merasakan sebuah bibir mengecup dahinya, kedua matanya yang terpejam, ujung hidungnya, kedua pipinya._

 _Dan yang terakhir adalah pada bibirnya yang tidak berhenti membentuk senyuman._

 _Khusus yang terakhir, Luhan membalasnya._

 _Membuka mata, Luhan menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan dalam._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu"_

 _Kekasih Luhan mengecup kembali bibir yang masih basah itu._

 _"Sangat mencintaimu"_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Seharusnya Luhan tidak melihat pemandangan ini –dimana kekasihnya terlampau dekat dengan gadis lain, hingga bibir mereka saling memagut.

Tiada lagi pertanyaan _mengapa_ dan _sejak kapan_ terucap di benaknya.

Semuanya sudah jelas.

Sehun masih menyukai gadis itu.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Merutuki kebodohannya yang mau saja percaya kalau Sehun benar-benar mengubah orientasi seksualnya demi dirinya. Mempercayai bahwa Sehun memang mencintainya adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah Luhan lakukan.

Tapi mungkin ini semua karena Luhan mencintai Sehun. Terlampau mencintai hingga dia tak bisa mendekteksi kebohongan, dan justru malah berdelusi. Merasa ada binar cinta dari Sehun setiap dia menatap matanya.

Atau binar cinta itu memang di sana? Tapi bukan untuk dirinya?

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun perlahan. Apapun yang terjadi di kamar itu nanti, itu adalah hak Sehun. Itu adalah bagian dari privasi Sehun yang tak bisa Luhan campuri. Karena Luhan hanya kekasihnya, bukan pemilik hatinya. Jadi jika hati Sehun menginginkan gadis itu, tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Luhan selain membiarkannya memiliki gadis itu.

Tidak peduli seberapa bukan main sakit hati yang dideritanya.

Urusan hati memang bukan masalah gampang.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Orang-orang bilang takdir yang bisa diubah, pasti bisa diubah. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Luhan harus menerima, bahwa takdir dimana Sehun meninggalkannya, adalah takdir yang tidak akan bisa dia ubah.

Orang-orang bilang masa lalu tidak berkaitan dengan masa sekarang. Masa lalu hanyalah masa yang pernah ada, dan menjadikan masa sekarang ada. Tetapi tidak pernah ada karena tidak bisa dibuktikan keberadaannya.

Luhan harus menerima, bahwa dia adalah masa lalu, dia adalah sosok yang pernah ada bagi Sehun, tetapi tidak pernah ada lagi bagi Sehun yang sekarang karena dia adalah masa lalu. Kekasihnya, Sehun, hidup di masa sekarang, masa di mana Luhan tidak ada.

Sekuat apapun radar Luhan, dia tidak akan menjadi prioritas Sehun. Meskipun Luhan bisa terus menemukan Sehun, dia tidak akan pernah menemukan eksistensinya sendiri di hadapan Sehun.

Meskipun Sehun pernah mencintainya, pernah menjadi kata kuncinya.

Luhan harus menerimanya, untuk bisa bertahan hidup tanpa mengasihani dirinya sendiri dengan mengharapkan Sehun.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter satu update. Untung banget Alohomora udah setengah jalan jadi damai kalau ngelanjutin yang ini. Hohoho

Btw ini Kai belum nongol, chapter depan aja ya, hehe. Ini mau fokus dulu gimana Luhan dan Sehun sekarang dibandingkan yang dulu. Dan sesuai kata saya, ini nggak akan panjang kayak Alohomora, pendek-pendek saja. Ini gaya menulis saya yang biasanya. Yang Alohomora itu ... itu gaya menulis baru yang bahkan saya tidak tahu saya bisa menulis seperti itu.

Ini kurang sedih, tapi memang tidak ditujukan untuk terlalu sedih-sedih juga karena saya cuma mau fokus ke gimana Luhan dan Sehun ... bukan apa yang dirasakan Luhan ketika Sehun meninggalkan dia.

And ... thanks for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

 **cherry** | **nisaramaidah28** | **Matsuoka Rose** | **xluhan550** | **EviL L** | **Misslah** | **Bottom-Lu** | **LisnaOhLu120** | **ludeer** | **juniaangel58** | **Balqis** | **MiraKimLu** | **fururu fuyu** | **oohluhan**

So,

Mind to review?


	3. II

"Aku mau tambah"

"Kau sudah setengah mabuk Lu. Berhentilah"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Minseok, sakit hatiku belum berhenti! Aku butuh minum lagi!"

Minseok mendengus geli. Luhan tidak biasa bertingkah seperti anak kecil, hanya Luhan yang mabuk yang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang rewel. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Sebagai bartender di sini, aku ingin memberimu lagi minum supaya uang pemasukan bertambah. Tapi sebagai kawanmu, _no man_ "

"Kau ... terserahmu" Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Pemandangan lantai dansa dengan puluhan orang yang menari di sana sudah samar-samar. Mungkin Minseok benar.

Satu jam. Dua jam. Tiga jam. Empat jam. Lima jam.

Minseok sudah bersiap untuk membereskan tempat. Dia melihat ke arah Luhan yang tertidur di meja bar. Segera jemarinya mengetikkan angka pada _handphone_ nya. Menelepon seseorang.

"Hei, bisakah kau menjemputku di bar dengan mobilmu? Temanku ada yang mabuk dan dia tertidur. Aku tidak bisa membawanya naik kendaraan umum"

"Taksi? Euh, _no_. Aku masih trauma dengan taksi. Sudahlah menurut pada kakakmu ini saja!"

Minseok melirik Luhan yang bergerak sedikit, namun masih terlelap.

"Oke. Aku tunggu. Terimakasih, **Jongin** "

 **.**

 **Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Congratulations, you're so amazing_

 _Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_

 _How could you trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_

(Day6 - Congratulations)

 **.**

Yang pertama kali Luhan lihat ketika bangun sungguh mengejutkannya.

Bukan wajah kesal Minseok seperti biasa jika dia mabuk.

Tetapi wajah Sehun.

Laki-laki yang berminggu-minggu tidak ia lihat.

Sehun bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Tetapi, Luhan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ini apartemen bersama kita, Lu. Kau ingat?"

Tentu saja Luhan ingat. Karena berbagi apartemen untuk menghemat biaya inilah mereka bisa saling mengenal. Berawal dari dunia maya, menyepakati perjanjian hingga menjalin hubungan selayaknya sekarang.

Hubungan yang tidak jelas lagi bagaimana masa depannya.

Tidak, hubungan yang belum jelas akan diakhiri dengan bagaimana, tepatnya.

"Ah bukan begitu" Luhan tersenyum kikuk. "Maksudnya, kau sudah tidak sibuk?"

"Ng..., sebenarnya aku hendak mengambil beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan. Tapi kulihat kau bergelung di kasur dengan selimut tebal. Aku kira kau sakit"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat. Kasihan teman satu timmu yang sedang menunggumu"

Maksud Luhan adalah; _kasihan gadis itu menunggumu_. Cukup Luhan yang terluka. Jangan yang lain.

Sehun mencium dahi Luhan tiba-tiba. "Maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sehun, Aku bisa memahamimu" – _tapi maaf aku belum bisa melepasmu_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Meyakinkan diri suatu saat dia akan melepas Sehun sepenuhnya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sore itu.

Sudah dua bulan Luhan tidak bertemu Sehun –selain di saat Sehun mengambil barang.

Mabuk tidak lagi membantu Luhan. Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memilih berjalan-jalan di taman hingga tengah malam untuk menenangkan dirinya sepulang kerja.

Luhan melihat seorang laki-laki berkukit _tan_ berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, orang itu memang akan menghampirinya karena dia tampak terus berjalan dengan melihat Luhan, dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Hai! Kau Luhan kan?"

Dia tiba-tiba menyapanya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Mm, maaf, kau siapa?"

"Aku Kim Jongin, sepupu Kim Minseok" laki-laki itu tersenyum. Satu kata yang cocok untuknya. Tampan. "Beberapa kali Minseok-hyung memintaku mengantarmu pulang"

 ** _Aku harus merepotkan Jongin setiap hari karena kau, dasar menyebalkan! Berhentilah mabuk!_**

Oh. Luhan mengerti sekarang.

"Ah. Terima kasih banyak untuk itu. Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Hanya saja, bisakah aku meminta imbalan?"

Luhan membuat catatan mental pada benaknya bahwa Jongin adalah seseorang yang blak-blakan. "Ya. Boleh saja. Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau membeli es krim. Tapi uangku ketinggalan. Bisakah kau membelikanku satu?" Jongin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya.

Luhan tertawa geli. "Ya. Tentu saja. Ayo kita beli es krim"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Pertemuan mereka lebih dari sekedar es krim di taman pada sore hari. Merambat ke malam hari dimana mereka terkadang makan malam bersama, membaca buku bersama di apartemen Jongin, menonton film di bioskop, hingga karaoke –dengan Luhan yang menyanyi dan Jongin menari-nari saja.

Luhan mengetahui bahwa Jongin ternyata berada di jurusan maupun universitas yang sama dengan Sehun. Pun dengan umur mereka.

Tapi Luhan tidak mau menanyakan apapun tentang Sehun.

Jawabannya pasti hanya membuat sakit.

"Kau tahu tidak sih, Lu?"

Luhan mencubit lengan Jongin gemas. "Sudah kubilang aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu, bocah kurang ajar! Panggil aku _hyung_!"

"Tidak mau!" Jongin berlari kecil. Kemudian dia berbalik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Wek. Wajah dan kelakuan seperti bocah meminta dipanggil _hyung_ ~~"

"Yak! Enak saja" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin kuhormati, aku akan memanggilmu _noona_ saja bagaimana?"

Luhan segera berlari menerjang Jongin. Jongin segera berbalik. Mereka berlari-lari di pinggir sungai Han pada tengah malam dengan tawa mengiringi keduanya.

Melihat punggung Jongin dan tawanya, hati Luhan menghangat.

Luhan tidak hanya berhutang pada Jongin dalam masalah mengantar saja, tapi juga dalam hal menghibur hatinya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Adalah hari Sabtu dimana Luhan mau tidak mau tidak bisa berpura-pura buta. Bagaimanapun dia baru saja memasuki rumah, terlanjur mengatakan _aku pulang_ dengan keras namun suguhan di lorong tepat depan pintu rumah mau tidak mau membungkam semua insan di sana.

Sehun dan gadis itu sedang berciuman.

Sehun panik. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. "Ng, Luhan ini–"

"Wah, Sehun. Jadi ini kekasihmu?" Luhan memotong. Dia menghampiri mereka. Kedua matanya menatap gadis yang wajahnya memerah karena malu itu dengan senyuman manis. "Siapa namamu? Kau cantik sekali"

"A–Aku Nana" gadis itu bersuara dengan malu-malu. "Te–Terimakasih"

"Aku Luhan. Aku teman satu rumah Sehun. Salam kenal ya. Sehun beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu"

Gadis itu menunduk, semakin malu. Luhan terkekeh dan segera pamit untuk ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan Sehun.

.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

Satu tangannya dia letakkan melintang, menindih kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Luhan mengunci kamarnya. Dia memakai _headset_ , mendengarkan musik dengan volume maksimal. Jadi, jika nanti Sehun mengetuk pintu hendak membicarakan semuanya, Luhan punya alasan untuk menghindarinya.

 _ **Sehun beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu**_

"Hahaha" dia tertawa mengingat perkataannya sendiri.

 _–dan kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan Sehun._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Pulang kerja, Luhan langsung ke bar. Dia memperoleh pandangan bertanya dari Minseok, tapi dia tidak memedulikannya.

"Minseok, berikan aku minum"

"Aku akan memberikanmu air putih dingin. Oke? Itu juga bisa menghilangkan stres"

"Aku harap aku bisa menangis" Luhan tiba-tiba berujar, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. "Dengan begitu, setidaknya rasa sakit ini melega setiap aku menangis"

Minseok mendengarkan sembari menuang es batu di gelas.

"Sayangnya beberapa laki-laki tidak seberuntung laki-laki yang dengan mudah menangis"

Minseok diam-diam mengiyakan. Dia menuangkan air dingin ke gelas.

"Jadi rasa sakitku bertambah terus menerus. Tanpa bisa berkurang atau dilegakan"

Minseok menyodorkan minuman itu ke Luhan. Luhan menenggaknya. Meletakkan kembali ke arah Minseok. Minta tambah.

"Aku rasa aku bisa gila. Kau bahkan memberiku air putih padahal aku di bar"

Minseok tertawa. "Habisnya kau yang mabuk nenyebalkan sekali jika dibawa berpindah tempat"

Luhan ikut tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah?"

"Ya–" "Aku kira kau berada dimana. Ternyata kau berada di sini"

Luhan dan Minseok menoleh. "Jongin?"

"Ne. Aku ada jadwal menari di panggung hari ini" Jongin duduk di samping Luhan, menatap ke arah sosok bermata rusa itu. "Aku tadi mencarimu di taman. Kau mau kuajak kemari, ternyata kau sudah di sini duluan. Kebetulan sekali"

"Kalian ... dekat?" Minseok menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Ya. Kami sering _hangout_ bersama" Luhan menyengir. "Maaf tidak mengajakmu. Kau sibuk jadi bartender di malam hari dan barista dari pagi sampai sore hari sih"

"Oh" Minseok menggumam. "Omong-omong, ini waktumu tampil Jongin"

"Oke"

Jongin berdiri, menarik Luhan tiba-tiba, dan kemudian berjalan ke atas panggung. Luhan yang masih dalam mode bersedih, menjadi bingung.

"Ap–Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" bisik Luhan nyaris seperti orang berteriak dengam volume rendah ketika dia sadar dimana dia.

"Aku hendak mengajakmu kemari untuk tampil bersamaku, bedebah manis" jawab Jongin dengan seringaian.

" _What the actual fuck_ Jongin!" Luhan mendelik kesal. " _You must be crazy_!"

Kemudian Luhan menambahkan. "Dan apa-apaan _bedebah manis_ itu?!"

"Nama panggungmu, mungkin" Jongin menggendikkan bahu dan memberikan mikrofon pada Luhan, yang mau tidak mau diterima laki-laki yang lebih tua karena Jongin melemparnya seenaknya. "Nama panggungku sih Kai"

Melihat orang-orang mulai berbisik –terganggu dengan lamanya kedua orang bersiap, Luhan tahu dia tidak bisa turun begitu saja. "Kau akan mati Jongin, aku bersumpah"

"Tanpa kau sumpahi pun aku akan mati Luhan. Semua orang akan mati. Termasuk kau. Kecuali kau dewi" Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Anggap saja ini karaoke. Dan lepaskan stresmu di sini, sayang"

Luhan mendekatkan mikrofon pada mulutnya. " _I swear to God I hate you_ "

Musik mulai mengalun. Jongin bersiap ke tengah panggung. Sebelumnya dia mengatakan " _And I swear to God I love you, baby deer_ "

Luhan mengabaikannya. Jongin memang menyebalkan.

.

"Selamat! Kau menakjubkan~!"

Sehun memang membuat Luhan takjub.

"Selamat! Bagaimana bisa kau sangat baik-baik saja~?"

Ya, bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja, sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa?

"Bagaimana bisa kau menginjak-injak diriku~?"

Dan membuat Luhan merasakan sakit tak kasat mata yang lebih menyiksa daripada luka fisik manapun.

"Aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum, aku rasa kau melupakan segalanya~"

Tetapi, Sehun bahagia dengan gadis itu.

Dan sama seperti Sehun yang melupakan Luhan, Luhan pun lupa.

Lupa mengapa dia tidak merasa dirinya memiliki hak untuk marah.

Di tengah nyanyiannya, laki-laki itu sebenarnya sedang mencurahkan perasaannya.

.

Tetapi setidaknya Jongin benar.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Luhan yang sedang duduk di tempat biasanya dia duduk untuk mengobrol dengan Minseok, harus mengakui bahwa tadi itu benar-benar membantu _mood_ nya untuk naik.

Luhan yang sedang menunggu Jongin untuk pulang bersama tersenyum kecil.

Jongin baru sebentar hadir dalam hidupnya.

Namun ia sudah berhutang terlampau banyak pada Jongin.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Jika diibaratkan, Luhan menggenggam sebuah tali yang mengikat dirinya dengan Sehun.

Sehun sudah berusaha memutuskannya secara diam-diam, dan Luhan mengetahuinya, tetapi berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Dia tetap mempertahankan bagiannya, sehingga Sehun belum bisa lepas.

Katakanlah dia egois, dia tidak akan menegasinya sama sekali.

Tetapi, mungkin Luhan lebih suka menyebut dirinya memerlukan waktu.

Dia sudah memiliki kesadaran bahwa mau tidak mau, pada akhirnya dia harus menerima bahwa dia bukan orang yang dipilih Sehun.

.

Jika diibaratkan, Jongin adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membantu Luhan.

Ketika Luhan bersedih karena akan memutuskan ikatan yang sangat dia jaga, Jongin diputuskan untuk menjadi orang yang akan meyakinkan Luhan untuk memutuskannya.

Ketika Luhan takut dia tidak bisa bahagia, Jongin akan membuktikan bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

.

Luhan memerlukan waktu untuk melepas Sehun ... dan itu bisa saja selamanya.

Jongin dihadirkan dalam dunianya, untuk memperpendek waktu itu.

Luhan akan hilang arah ketika dia melepas Sehun.

Tetapi, Jongin ada untuk terus menuntunnya menyusuri jalan.

Jalan yang menuju sebuah tempat, di mana Luhan lepas dari Sehun, dan sebaliknya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Lagunya Day6 mirip-mirip cerita ini sungguh X'D seneng banget saya pas lihat Congratulations pertama kali. Langsung "Wah ini cocok buat First and Second"

Dan saya ngga tahu siapa yang mau jadi si cewek itu ... jadi bikin OC saja deh. Mwehehehe.

Jadi saya memang sengaja tidak membuat karakter Luhan gampang menangis, karena saya ingin membuat cerita ini dengan bottom-yet-man!Lu. Jadilah seperti itu si Luhan, hohoho. Lagipula berbeda dengan di Alohomora yang Luhan umurnya 11-12 tahun, Luhan di sini kan sudah 20an.

Oh, ya, jarak umur mereka (Sehun-Jongin dan Luhan) empat tahun. Jadi ketika Sehun berada di tingkat akhir SMA, Luhan sudah bekerja (karena kalau kuliah di luar negeri, setahu saya, itu hanya memakan 2-3 tahun).

And ... thanks for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

 **exostbabyz** | **v42kuro** | **lzu hn** | **Matsuoka Rose** | **nisaramaidah28** | **Arifahohse** | **mr albino** | **juniaangel58** | **Ludeer** | **fururu fuyu**

So,

Mind to review?


	4. III

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

 _But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie_

(Rihanna ft Eminem - Love The Way You Lie)

 **.**

Ini sudah bulan ketiga. Dan Luhan masih belum bertemu Sehun lagi. Anehnya rasa sedihnya tidak terasa, kendati harusnya dia makin khawatir dengan hubungan mereka.

Entah ini berkat Jongin yang setiap hari ada di sisinya, atau hanya karena Luhan sudah siap melepas Sehun saja.

Atau mungkin keduanya sekaligus.

Atau malah karena Luhan sudah kebal, dan justru berdamai dengan rasa sakit.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Suara Jongin membuyarkan semua lamunan Luhan. Dia tersenyum. Mempersilahkan Jongin duduk. "Kau kemana saja memangnya?"

"Ada teman satu kampusku, teman dekat, yang bertanya-tanya tentang part time menari di bar" laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu duduk, meletakkan tasnya di kursi lain.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya, manggut-manggut, kemudian memindai lagi buku menu bersama Jongin.

Perut Luhan sudah tidak sabar menyambut makanan.

"Jongin-oppa?"

Luhan dan Jongin sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka dari buku menu karena suara barusan jelas bukan suara perut mereka.

"Ah, hai Nana" Jongin bersuara. "Dan hai Sehun" tambahnya melihat orang di samping Nana.

Luhan diam saja, sedang berusaha sekeras mungkin merilekskan diri. Dia mengeluarkan senyum andalannya ketika dirasa sudah siap. "Hai Nana, hai Sehun"

"Eh, Luhan-oppa?" Nana berjalan lebih maju, supaya bisa melihat Luhan yang tertutupi Jongin. "Luhan-oppa kenal dengan Jongin-oppa?"

"Yaps" Jongin menyela Luhan yang hendak membalas. "Dia teman yang selalu kuajak main, yang kuceritakan tiap hari di kelas"

"Ah, begitu" gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Jadi, apakah kau tahu kalau Sehun dan Luhan-oppa tinggal satu apartemen, Jongin-oppa?"

Luhan nyaris tersedak udara. Bagaimanapun dia belum pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang Sehun ketika bersama Jongin, kendati dia sudah tahu bahwa Jongin dan Sehun satu kelas.

"Tidak" Jongin menggeleng. "Benarkah Lu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, begitulah. Kami berbagi untuk menghemat biaya"

Jongin membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O. Sedangkan Nana menyenggol Sehun yang sedari tadi diam. "Sehunnie, kita makan bersama mereka di sini ne?"

 ** _Sehunnie_**

Entah kenapa perut Luhan merasa tidak berselera menyambut apapun. Malahan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Muntah, mungkin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Enak saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat PDA kalian. Cukup di kelas saja"

Ouch. Kenapa masih sakit ya mengetahui mereka mesra dimana saja?

"Issshh! Kau ini! Kan sejak Sehun tinggal denganku aku jadi tidak bisa kenal lebih jauh dengan Luhan-oppa!"

Tinggal bersama. Luhan tertawa miris di dalam hati. Astaga dia ingin sekali menghajar Sehun saat ini.

"Jongin benar, Nana-ah. Lagipula aku yakin Sehun juga hanya ingin berdua denganmu" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kita bisa mengatur waktu untuk mengenal lebih jauh. Kau bisa main di kantorku kalau kau mau"

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Luhan dengan _wink_. Membuat Jongin memukul kepala Luhan. "Jangan menggeniti pacar orang! Dasar ajussi mesum!"

Luhan yang terkena pukulan Jongin membulatkan matanya. Dia langsung membalas Jongin. "Siapa yang ajussi! Demi apapun di dunia ini, kita hanya berjarak 4 tahun! Dan asal kau tahu, wajahku jauh lebih terlihat muda darimu! Dasar keparat kecil!"

Nana terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Kurasa aku akan duduk di sini saja. Oke, Sehun?"

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar saja.

Setelah makanan pesanan mereka semua diantar, mereka makan diselingi beberapa obrolan singkat. Lebih tepatnya, diiringi Nana yang bertanya-tanya pada Luhan, Luhan yang menjawab, dan Jongin yang kadang menyahut. Sehun masih diam saja.

"Luhan-oppa, apakah Luhan-oppa punya pacar?"

Semua pria di sana entah bagaimana menghentikan makannya masing-masing. Hanya beberapa saat, karena kemudian mereka kembali makan dengan normal.

"Tidak" jawab Luhan sambil mengiris daging steaknya. "Aku _single_ "

Luhan tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Sehun. Baginya fokus memotong _steak_ jauh lebih penting.

"Tapi sebentar lagi dia _taken_ kok" Jongin meletakkan gelas, dia habis minum karena haus. Meski normanya adalah minum seusai makan. Persetan dengan norma, dia haus.

Wajah gadis itu bertambah ceria. Seperti menemukan topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. "Benarkah oppa? Dengan siapa?"

Sementara Luhan mendelik ke Jongin dan menjewer telinganya. "Jangan semba–"

Jongin, meskipun dengan merintih kesakitan, dengan lugas langsung menjawab. "Aku"

Nana membelalak, tidak percaya. "Ka–Kalian gay?!" teriaknya dengan volume yang dia tahan sebisa mungkin. Dan syukurnya berhasil atau orang-orang di sekitar akan semakin melihat mereka semua.

Cukup Luhan yang menjewer Jongin saja yang menjadi pemandangan aneh.

"Ya" jawab Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan. "Dan kami akan segera jadian" tambah Jongin, yang langsung membuat telinganya semakin dijewer lebih keras.

"Woah! Aku tidak percaya!" yeoja itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalian lucu dan cocok"

Luhan, yang lelah harus bagaimana, diam saja. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum puas. "Ne, terimakasih Nana. Doakan kami langgeng"

Luhan melihat Sehun yang hanya diam.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Nasihat maupun petuah dari orangtua dan cerita fiksi ataupun pengalaman mengajarkan kepada Luhan untuk menghadapi masalah. Bukannya kabur. Karena ketika masalah berhasil menangkapmu yang berlari, energimu akan habis terlebih dahulu untuk berlari sebelumnya. Dan kau akhirnya semakin sulit melawannya.

Namun terkadang berbicara lebih mudah daripada menghadapi.

Oleh karena itu Luhan tetap menutup mata, mulut, dan telinganya rapat-rapat. Selalu menghindar agar dia tidak melihat ekspresi Sehun, agar dia tidak mengatakan kekecewaannya yang tak berdasar, dan agar dirinya tidak mendengar langsung dari mulut Sehun perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sayangnya, lebih dari sering efek yang ditimbulkan jika nasihat itu tidak dilakukan, akan benar-benar terjadi.

Sekarang masalah yang Luhan selalu hindari –Sehun– sedang menahan Luhan yang beralasan hendak pergi membeli Americano di kedai kopi tempat Minseok berjualan.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Tolong jangan menghindar"

Luhan menghembuskan napas. "Apa yang kau ingin selesaikan? Semuanya sudah selesai sejak aku mendapatimu berciuman di lorong ini. Bukankah itu cukup jelas?"

Sehun diam. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bagaimanapun Luhan memang benar. Momen dimana Sehun kedapatan berselingkuh dan bahkan selingkuhannya sudah resmi berkenalan dengan Luhan di saat yang bersamaan, bisa disebut momen putusnya mereka secara tidak langsung.

Tapi tetap saja. "Setidaknya kalau begini lebih jelas bukan"

"Hm" Luhan bergumam. Dia merapatkan jaketnya. "Sekarang bisakah aku pergi?"

Sehun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan. "Kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dariku?"

Luhan tertawa. Entah mengapa pertanyaan Sehun terdengar begitu lucu –dan mengganggu. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa mengerti. Kita tidak pernah bisa mengatur diri kita untuk jatuh cinta atau berhenti mencintai kepada siapa bukan?"

 _Karena aku sendiri masih belum bisa melupakanmu, brengsek._

Sehun diam lagi. Pria yang lebih tua empat tahun pun menghembuskan napas pendek.

"Aku pergi"

Luhan beralih. Genggaman tangan Sehun pada Luhan untuk menahannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Luhan berpikir itu tadi adalah genggaman terakhir untuk mereka.

Luhan sudah memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu hingga menghasilkan celah.

"Maafkan aku"

Pria bermata rusa itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memandanginya dengan rasa bersalah yang kentara. Mata Luhan sakit melihatnya.

"Kuharap kau meminta maaf bukan karena kau tidak bisa mengontrol hatimu untuk terus menyukaiku atau melupakan Nana"

"Kuharap kau meminta maaf karena kau nemilih untuk diam saja dan tidak membicarakanku dari awal kau ingin bersama Nana lagi. Mengetahui kau selingkuh dan aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu, menunggumu untuk mengaku tapi kau tak kunjung mengaku, itu semua lebih mengganggu daripada mengetahui kau sudah tidak atau tidak pernah mencintaiku"

"Aku–" Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tidak tahu harus menyampaikan dengan bagaimana.

 **Blam.**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu sudah tertutup dan Luhan tidak ada lagi di depannya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Malam yang sama, Luhan tidak di rumah.

"Kenapa semua laki-laki itu brengsek?"

Minseok mendengus menahan geli. Memberikan segelas air putih es lagi kepada Luhan. Dia masih tidak mau Luhan mabuk. "Kalau kau tidak lupa, kau juga laki-laki Lu"

"Ya. Di situlah brengseknya" Luhan membeturkan kepalanya pada meja bar. "Aku pengecut sekali. Padahal ternyata segampang ini. Tahu begitu dari dulu saja aku lakukan. Tahu begitu aku duluan yang langsung menyerangnya. Kan sakit hatiku juga tidak menumpuk, tidak akan sebanyak hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan memikirkan kapan dia mau bicara. Brengsek"

Minseok yang mendengar unek-unek Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum simpati. Dia tidak mengenal siapa kekasih Luhan. Tapi melihat betapa depresinya kawannya ini, Minseok yakin masalah perpisahan mereka benar-benar tidak berjalan baik dan lancar.

" _Cheer up_ Lu" Minseok menyerahkan segelas _wine_. "Kuberikan kau minuman asli kali ini"

" _Thanks_ , Min. Nanti kau pulang saja sendirian. Aku akan meminta teman menjemputku" Luhan langsung meneguk habis _wine_ itu. Dan menuangkan lagi _wine_ ke gelasnya dari botol yang ia ambil dari Minseok.

Terus dan terus. Sampai Minseok selesai bertugas. Sampai dia akhirnya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Tertidur di kursi bar, dengan kepala terletak di meja bar.

Tak butuh waktu lama sejak Minseok pergi, seseorang dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam sana. Dialah teman yang Luhan panggil.

"Luhan!" panggilnya saat melihat pria itu sedang tertidur ayam di meja bar.

Laki-laki itu segera membopong Luhan. Luhan yang merasa tubunnya meringan dan berdiri sendiri melihat ke orang di sampingnya. "Hei, apa kita terbang? Apa aku punya sayap?"

"Bodoh"

Luhan menyerngit kesal. Tapi dia diam saja. Menatap bayangan samar yang terbang (menurutnya mereka sedang terbang) di sampingnya. "Kau mirip Jongin"

"Aku memang Jongin" balas laki-laki yang ternyata Jongin itu. "Lain kali jangan mabuk saat membuat panggilan. Aku tidak kenal Yixing yang asyik bercengkerama dengan Joonmyeon siapa itu"

 ** _Yixing, aku tahu kau sedang asyik berdua dengan Joonmyeon. Tapi bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku mabukkkk~~_**

Luhan terkekeh. Bukan karena mengingat bagaimana dia salah telepon. Tapi karena ... "Kau benar-benar mirip Jongin"

Jongin meletakkan Luhan di jok mobil dan segera ikut naik ke mobil, lalu menyalakan mesin.

"Jongin itu selalu ada untukku"

Jongin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan gigi.

"Dia selalu menghiburku, menemaniku"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memejamkan mata sambil bergumam dan terkikik.

"Dia juga tampan"

Jongin menghela napas dan memasukkan gigi, lalu mulai mengendarai menuju apartemen Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan menceritakan tentang dirinya dan hal-hal yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

Jongin yang sudah sampai segera mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya. Dia merebahkan Luhan di kasur. "Sayangnya Sehun tidak seperti Jongin"

Jongin diam. Luhan mulai menangis. Kali pertama pria itu menangis karena Sehun. Dan Jongin yang melihatnya. "Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa selalu ada untukku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia brengsek sekali?"

"Aku membencinya"

"Hiks Oh Sehun"

"Hm... kenapa kita tidak terbang lagi hm" setelah beberapa waktu, Luhan akhirnya tertidur dalam tangisnya –dan pelukan Jongin.

Tangan Jongin berhenti membelai pelan punggung Luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu hanya bisa melihat Luhan dengan eskpresi terluka.

"Itulah masalahnya Lu. Kenapa kau masih membutuhkan Sehun jika aku bisa membahagiakanmu?"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Jongin mengenal Luhan malam itu. Ketika Minseok memintanya untuk datang menjemput dirinya dan kawannya yang mabuk dengan mobil. Laki-laki itu melihat Luhan yang bergumam tidak jelas.

Manis. Pemabuk yang lucu.

Hanya itu kesan pertama Luhan pada Jongin.

Lalu, malam-malam berikutnya Jongin mengantar Luhan kembali. Selamat sampai apartemennya. Luhan pernah bergumam sesuatu, yang kebetulan bisa ditangkap indra Jongin. Dan itu hanya satu kata. Sehun.

Namun Jongin tak ambil pusing. Nama Sehun di Korea Selatan ada banyak.

Jongin selalu mengira Luhan tinggal sendiri karena selama dia ke rumah Luhan untuk mengantar, tidak pernah ada orang lain di apartemen itu.

Ternyata dia salah. Ketika dosennya meminta dia bekerja sama dengan teman sekelasnya –yang cukup dekat dengannya– yang bernama Oh Sehun, dia mengetahui bahwa ternyata Oh Sehun dan Luhan tidak hanya tinggal dalam gedung apartemen yang sama, melainkan mereka tinggal dalam satu unit apartemen yang sama.

Namun Jongin diam saja. Dia tidak ingin nanti Sehun bertanya darimana dia mengenal Luhan. Laki-laki itu merasa Luhan, mabuknya, dan Sehun berkaitan. Bahwa Sehun yang dimaksudkan Luhan adalah Oh Sehun, kawannya. Dan bisa saja menjadi masalah.

Kim Jongin sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kala itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat Luhan lagi. Minseok bilang pria manis itu mungkin sudah lelah minum alkohol untuk melepas penat.

Minseok benar. Karena Jongin menemukan Luhan di taman menjelang tengah malam.

Sejak itulah Jongin memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Kebiasaan melihat Luhan duduk di bangku taman, yang bersinarkan cahaya bulan. Entah mengapa menurut Jongin itu pemandangan terbaik. Luhan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Jongin untuk akhirnya sadar sekaligus mengakui bahwa dia entah sekedar tertarik atau menyukai Luhan.

Dan butuh sore itu untuk Jongin akhirnya menyapa Luhan. Menjadikan es krim sebagai alasan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada Luhan setelah menjalani hari-hari bersama. Tak ada alasan bagaimana bisa.

Pun tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Jongin merasakan sakit hati. Tanpa tertahankan.

Setelah diam-diam membuka _handphone_ Luhan untuk mengerjainya, dengan mengganti wallpaper menjadi foto hantu, dia malah menemukan folder berisi foto Luhan.

Bersama dengan Sehun. Banyak tempat. Berbeda waktu. Beragam pose. Satu tema. Kencan.

Sekarang Jongin paham apa hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun dan mengapa Luhan selalu terlihat sedih hingga mabuk.

Sehun memiliki kekasih bernama Nana, tentu Jongin tahu itu. _Hell_ , satu jurusan mengetahui hal itu.

Dan dari tanggal foto pertama yang diberi nama _first date_ , Jongin tahu, bahwa Luhan dan Sehun bersama lebih dahulu.

Dari dua foto terakhir Jongin juga tahu, bahwa mereka masih bersama –meski di waktu yang sama Sehun dan Nana juga bersama.

Tidak butuh orang jenius untuk menyimpulkan si brengsek Sehun selingkuh.

Tidak butuh berpikir keras untuk Jongin tahu bahwa Luhan sudah tahu namun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Sedih Luhan bukanlah sedih karena orang yang kandas dalam hubungan. Kesedihan Luhan adalah kesedihan orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan tidak sehat.

Namun Jongin tidak akan bertanya kepada Luhan apapun.

Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan.

Berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menjalani semuanya.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan Luhan yang ingin menghindar, Jongin hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Waktu dimana Luhan siap.

Yang sayangnya, sepertinya masih lama sekali.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun berbohong.

Luhan tidak tahu.

Jongin diam.

.

Sehun sudah tertangkap basah dengan kebohongannya.

Luhan masih tidak tahu dengan perasaannya.

Dan Jongin tetap diam, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

.

 _Because they love the way the others lie_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

PDA : Public Display Affection aka mesra-mesraan di tempat umum

Karena ini bottom-yet-man!Lu, putusnya Hunhan menjadi sederhana seperti ini. Tidak perlu terlalu dramatis. Lulu sudah berumur 20-an di sini, lebih tua dari saya. Hoho

Oh, ya, nanti keputusan Kailu apa Hunhan : 40% voting, 40% penilaian author (author sih sukanya sama Kai, bias saya yang paling sekseh gitu #ditendang), 20% takdir aka _mood_ saya (emang acara penghargaan?). Bisa jadi Luhan malah bersama orang lain lagi, atau malah tidak bersama siapa-siapa dan hidup bahagia bersama kucingnya. Hoho

Dan untuk pertanyaan : ya, Hunhan belum ketemu setelah insiden Sehun ketahuan ciuman.

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada semangat _update_ n(_ _)n

 **Arifahohse** | **mr albino** (memang pendek kok hehe)| **Sehunogeb** (nama dan komenmu sesuatu X'D)| **Seravin509** | **fururu fuyu** (aku ngakak. Apa tak ganti nama jadi Fururu Fuyu aja ya si Nana? IYA. DEER WIND DAN SAMA-SAMA DI PELABUHAN(?) DAN ADA LUMAYAN BANYAK MOMEN UNTUK BERDELUSI HAHAHAHAHA)| **bambii** | **Bottom-Lu** | **Menglupi** | **Ludeer** | **juniaangel58** | **exostbabyz** | **lzu hn** (anunya Sehun pendek karena udah dianu Luhan biar ngga bisa anu sama yang lain #hei)| **Balqis** | **oohluhan**

So,

Mind to review?


	5. IV

_"Hyung, saranghae"_

 _Dia mendengarnya, dengan jelas, tapi dia tidak ingin salah dengar._

 _"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun-ah? Suara kembang apinya mengganggu" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya, dan senyuman meyakinkan di bibirnya._

 _Mereka sedang berada di rooftop apartemen untuk melihat kembang api dari festival perayaan musim panas yang digelar beberapa kilometer di dekat apartemen._

 _Pria yang berkulit pucat itu mendekat ke arah Luhan, membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya. "Saranghae"_

 _Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar lagi, karena dia mendengarnya dengan jelas._

 _"Hahahaha" Luhan sedikit menyingkirkan Sehun agar napasnya yang menerpa di wajahnya, yang membuat jantung Luhan bertalu-talu bagai orang yang selesai berlari jarak jauh, tidak terasa lagi. "Jangan bercanda, Sehun-ah"_

 _Yang lebih tua menatap mata yang tajam itu. Dia tersenyum, "Ah, atau, nado saranghae?"_

 _Yang lebih tinggi menggenggam satu pergelangan tangan pria yang lebih pendek. Tangannya yang lain menangkup wajah yang lebih pendek, dan sedikit menengadahkannya hingga mata mereka bertemu._

 _Tatapan mereka terkunci._

 _"Aku serius, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku"_

 _Sehun terlihat sungguh-sungguh._

 _Tetapi–_

 _"Kau bukan gay, Sehun-ah"_

 _–realita selalu meragukan kesungguhan._

 _"Aku tidak peduli apakah aku gay, biseks, atau straight. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu"_

 ** _DUARRR._**

 _Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kembang api yang baru saja meledak di udara. Dia membenarkan poninya yang berantakan karena angin baru saja menerpa wajahnya._

 _Tidak menikmati keindahan kembang api itu juga. Dia hanya berpikir, cintanya memang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia seharusnya bahagia Sehun mencintainya, tetapi … entah mengapa sulit mempercayai orang yang dua tahun lalu mabuk hingga menangis karena patah hati yang disebabkan oleh seorang gadis cantik, kini mengatakan menyukai sesama jenisnya._

 _"Kalau kau tidak percaya_ _–_ _" suara Sehun mengalihkannya kembali ke pria yang masih duduk di bangku universitas itu. "_ _–_ _Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja, hyung?"_

 _Mencoba, ya. Kalau tidak berakhir baik bagaimana?_

 _"Meskipun kita nanti tidak berhasil, setidaknya kita pernah mencobanya kan?"_

 _Memang mungkin rugi dalam beberapa hal termasuk kemungkinan sakit hati. Setidaknya sudah memiliki pengalaman kan?_

 _"Benar kan, hyung?"_

 _Selama masih dalam batas wajar, rasanya tidak apa mencoba. Iya kan?_

 _"Hyu_ _–"_

 _Selesai dengan pertimbangannya, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis. Dia berjinjit, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun._

 _Sehun tidak butuh jawaban._

 _Ciuman mereka yang panjang itu sudah menjadi jawaban._

 _Yang Luhan tidak tahu saat itu, mempercayai seseorang berlebihan itu sudah melewati yang disebut batas wajar._

 _Manusia mudah berubah, terutama hatinya._

 **.**

 **Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

 _And you didn't mean to love me back_

 _Don't say you didn't love me back, cause you know you did_

 _No, you didn't mean to love me back_

 _But you did_

(Plain White T's - A Lonely September)

 **.**

Luhan bangun dengan sakit kepala yang menyiksanya. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba meredakan sakitnya –tepatnya membiasakan diri dengan rasa pening itu–, pria itu bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah ini, dia memutuskan, dia harus memakan sup untuk mengurangi _hangover_ nya.

Makin dekat dengan dapur dia makin dengan jelas mendengar suara-suara dari sana. Luhan melongokkan kepalanya. "Yixing kau masih–?"

Ah. Bukan Yixing. "Jongin?! Kenapa kau di sini?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Karena–" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci sup yang masih diletakkan pada kompor yang menyala. Dia menatap Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. "–ada pria yang salah meneleponku, dan terbang bersamaku menuju kemari, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke rumah"

"Maafkan aku Jongin" Luhan terkekeh kecil saat menyadari bahwa pria yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

Jongin tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang masih terkikik. "Kumaafkan kalau kau sekarang duduk dan makan sup buatanku ini"

"Sup?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian dia melihat panci sup yang berada di atas kompor. "Kau memang bisa memasak?"

Jongin mendekati Luhan. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Napas Jongin menerpa kulit wajah Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu.

Satu tangan Jongin menangkup pipi Luhan. Mata mereka masih merajut ikatan yang makin menarik satu sama lain. Sedangkan satu tangan lain milik Jongin mulai bergerak dari bibir Luhan, ke dagu pria itu, naik ke atas pipinya yang merona, dan berakhir dengan sentilan di dahi pria yang lebih pendek.

Entah kenapa dalam suasana yang sekejap ini, waktu seakan berjalan begitu lama.

"Tentu saja bisa, manis" ucap Jongin tepat setelah dia menyentil dahi Luhan.

Luhan refleks mengaduh dan menutup dahinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir yang menyuarakan sumpah serapah untuk pria yang lebih tinggi.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa.

Meski dalam hatinya dia gugup luar biasa.

Dia tidak tahu, bahwa Luhan tetap mengumpat karena dia merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan bertemu Nana di sebuah supermarket ketika dia ingin belanja kebutuhan bulanan yang tidak terlalu banyak –mengingat dia adalah pria.

"Kau ... berbelanja sendiri?" tanya Luhan basa-basi, menutupi suasana canggung setelah bertukar sapa.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Sehunnie tapi Sehunnie sedang mengambil barang untuk keperluannya di apartemenku"

"Oh" Luhan manggut-manggut. Mengerti. "Kenapa dia tidak pindah saja bersamamu sekalian?"

Sehun sudah berselingkuh sejak lama sekali. Dan dia sudah pura-pura sibuk hingga tidak pulang ke apartemen bersama mereka sejak lama sekali. Singkat kata, permasalahan Luhan adalah, kenapa mahasiswa itu tidak pindah sekalian saja. Toh sekarang antara dia dan Luhan sudah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Eum ... dia bilang Luhan-oppa akan jadi keberatan dengan biaya apartemennya"

 _Ah. Jadi itu alasannya. Apakah dia mengasihaniku?_

Luhan memberikan senyum simpul. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mencari apartemen lain yang lebih kecil dan murah, untuk satu orang"

 _Lagipula aku sudah muak tinggal di tempat itu._

"Eh, be–benarkah tidak apa oppa?" Luhan mengangguk, meyakinkan. Nana tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Sehunnie"

 _Dan karena ini waktuku untuk berpindah juga._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Kalau kau kemari untuk minum, pergilah"

Luhan memberengutkan bibirnya. Minseok pura-pura tidak melihat. "Kau jahat sekali sih. Aku tidak ingin mabuk. Perasaanku sedang biasa saja hari ini"

Minseok menyipitkan matanya. Curiga. "Lalu kau mau apa kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertanya saja" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang biasa ia duduki. "Kau tahu apartemen untuk satu orang yang dekat dengan daerah kerjaku?"

Minseok mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Adanya apartemen besar untuk keluarga"

Luhan mengerang. Itulah mengapa dulu dia memasang iklan untuk berbagi apartemen di internet dan bertemu Sehun yang butuh hunian yang dekat dengan universitasnya.

"Lalu aku harus tinggal di mana?"

"Kau mau pindah apa?" seseorang yang baru saja duduk di samping Luhan menyahut.

"Iya, Jongin. Sehun akan pindah ke apartemen Nana"

Laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan ikut menyahut, yang ternyata adalah Jongin, menggenggam celana _jeans_ nya erat. Namun baik Luhan dan Minseok tidak menyadarinya. Luhan tetap sibuk berpikir. Minseok masih asyik mengelap gelas-gelas yang nanti akan digunakan untuk menyajikan minuman.

"Eum, ka–kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal di rumahku" akhirnya Jongin berhasil mengatakan itu dengan nada cukup santai.

"Apa?!" bukan, bukan Luhan yang bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Tetapi Minseok. Minseok menatap Jongin tidak percaya, sedangkan Jongin hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil mengedip ke arah Minseok –memberi _clue_. Minseok menyeringai saat memahami kode yang dia dapat dari Jongin. "Ah, iya, apartemenmu kan apartemen keluarga ya. Aku lupa Kim _ajumma_ dan _ajussi_ sudah pindah"

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Minseok karena terkejut dengan keterkejutan Minseok, kini menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Benar tidak apa?"

Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan. "Yap. Bahkan apartemenku jauh lebih dekat ke tempat kerjamu kan daripada apartemenmu sekarang?"

Luhan mengucapkan _Terima kasih!_ sambil memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin membalas pelukan Luhan dengan lembut. Senyuman lembut yang turut dibentuk bibirnya tidak lepas dari pandangan Minseok.

Minseok menghembuskan napasnya, ikut tersenyum.

 _Tidak kusangka Jongin menyukai Luhan._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar yang sudah menjadi miliknya –dulu ini kamar Jongin. Setelah selesai menata dan berganti baju rumahan –kaos dan bokser–, Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jongin sedang memasak di sana. Setiap Luhan _main_ ke tempat Jongin, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Jongin memasak. Biasa mereka akan makan di luar atau _delivery_. Tetapi ini sudah kedua kalinya Luhan melihat Jongin memasak.

"Kau … suka memasak? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak" Luhan duduk sambil berceletuk.

Jongin menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang ingin memasak. Lagipula–"

Jongin meletakkan nasi goreng di atas kedua piring yang berada di _counter_ sebelah kompor. "–aku tidak bisa memasak banyak. Nasi goreng dan ramyun saja mungkin"

Luhan merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba meronta karena bau nasi goreng buatan Jongin sangat-sangat menggoda reseptor-reseptor hidungnya. "Jangan lupakan supmu"

"Ya, sup _hangover_ " Jongin tertawa sambil meletakkan satu piring di depan Luhan. "Yang awalnya dihina oleh seekor rusa"

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak menghina. Aku hanya mempertanyakan. Tidak lucu aku yang masih pusing terkena efek mabuk harus memakan sup tidak jelas dan mungkin tidak membantu bukan?"

Jongin yang tertawa karena pembelaan Luhan duduk di samping Luhan, pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengusak surai coklat pria yang lebih pendek. "Ya, ya. Sekarang ayo makan"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan mengira dia tidak akan bertemu Sehun lagi setelah hari mereka menjelaskan status mereka. Hari di mana dia pergi membeli _Americano_.

Ternyata dia salah.

Teman yang dimaksud Jongin –yang menanyakan perihal pekerjaan paruh waktu di bar– ternyata adalah Oh Sehun. Mantan kekasihnya.

Kalaupun mereka bertemu Luhan ingin mereka bertemu setelah Luhan benar-benar melupakannya. Bukannya sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat.

"Jadi–" Luhan berdeham sebentar. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "–nanti kalian menari bersama, begitu?"

Jongin yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya –mereka berada di balik panggung– mengangguk. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja. Duduk menunggu Jongin selesai.

Luhan hendak pergi, sebelum Jongin membuka suara.

"Dan kau tetap bernyanyi"

Luhan manggut-manggut. "Ya. Aku tetap–" Luhan melebarkan matanya. "Yak! Siapa yang bekerja di sini, huh?"

"Kau. Mulai dari penampilan pertamamu yang lalu" Jongin tersenyum lebar, menghampiri Luhan, meletakkan borgol di kedua tangan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, darimana kau mendapatkan borgol ini?"

"Aku suka menangkap orang-orang yang mencuri hatiku"

Tertawa dengan berdebar, Luhan menendang kaki Jongin, membuat Jongin jatuh –dan mau tidak mau pria yang lebih pendek juga jatuh–, menindih Jongin.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang terlampau intim untuk dilihat orang lain –Sehun, dia sudah berdeham sedikit–, Luhan segera bangkit, begitu pula Jongin. Wajah mereka berdua merah.

"Kau harus membayarku mahal Jongin. _Or else, you're so dead_ " ancam pria yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Jongin maupun Sehun itu dengan nada dibuat serius. Mencoba mencairkan suasana _awkward_ karena dirinya dan Jongin yang sempat terserap dalam dunia lain yang bertumbukan dengan dunia mereka ini.

Jongin menunjukkan ibu jarinya, sambil tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih. " _Crystal clear_ "

Luhan dengan segera naik ke atas panggung, disusul oleh Jongin –yang sudah melepas borgolnya– dan Sehun. Dia mendekatkan _standing mic_ ke arahnya. Setelah memberi sapaan sekilas, dan setelah musik mulai dimainkan, Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tidak ada latihan, tidak ada persiapan. Tetapi Jongin dan Sehun bisa menarikan dengan baik lagu yang asal dinyanyikan Luhan. Lagipula orang-orang hanya membutuhkan musik dan lagu, yang tidak perlu bagus namun jangan sampai jelek, untuk didengar sembari minum dan meratapi masalah mereka.

Mata Jongin dan Luhan bertemu menjelang akhir lagu.

"Dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta, tapi aku melakukannya~"

Jongin tersenyum, memberikan _wink_ dan _smirk_ pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan kau tidak pernah bermaksud untuk balik mencintaiku~"

Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu menari mendekati Luhan. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin menari mendekat, sembari tetap bernyanyi. Jongin masih menari dengan indahnya ketika mereka berdua sudah berhadapan.

Memberikan sedikit gerak penutup, Jongin mengambil _mic_ itu dari Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terpaku dengan tatapan Jongin untuknya.

"Jangan katakan kau tidak balas mencintaiku, karena kau tahu kau melakukannya~", _dancer_ itu melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Tidak sebagus Luhan memang, tapi dia melakukannya dengan cukup baik.

Luhan tersenyum. Dia mengambil _mic_ itu kembali dan melanjutkan lirik terakhirnya, yang dia ubah pada kata _you_ menjadi _I_ , dan sebaliknya. Sembari menatap Jongin dengan tatapan hangat dan senyuman manis. "Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk balik mencintaimu–"

Luhan bersumpah seluruh dunia saat itu seakan tidak ada. Seluruh dunia saat itu seakan hanyalah ruang hampa seperti angkasa gelap yang berisi dirinya dan Jongin. Di mana mereka saling menatap dengan senyuman. "–tapi aku melakukannya~"

Luhan tidak tahu adakah makna tertentu dibalik kelakuan Jongin, dia tidak berani mengira-ngira. Jongin tidak tahu adakah makna tertentu dibalik diubahnya lirik lagu itu, dia tidak berani berharap.

Yang Luhan tahu adalah, hari esok akan jelas berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dengan berubahnya sesuatu di antara mereka.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan mencintai Sehun. Kendati dia lupa sejak kapan secara pastinya, dia tetap ingat bagaimana dia hanya bisa menahan semua perasaan suka miliknya karena dia takut jika Sehun tahu Sehun tidak akan mau lagi berada di sampingnya.

Luhan yakin Sehun tidak bermaksud balik mencintai Luhan. Tidak bermaksud mewujudkan impian kecil Luhan yang selama ini dia pendam.

Tetapi Sehun melakukannya.

Meski sekarang Luhan meragukannya.

Apakah Sehun benar pernah mencintainya atau semua ini bagian dari penutup sakit hati laki-laki itu.

.

Jongin mencintai Luhan. Kendati Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan kapan secara akurat, sejak awal Jongin melihat Luhan dia sudah merasakan ketertarikan, itu yang dia yakini untuk seterusnya.

Jongin yakin dia tidak bermaksud mencintai Luhan. Tidak bermaksud terlibat dalam hidup Luhan yang selama ini belum pernah dia masuki.

Tetapi Jongin melakukannya.

Dan sekarang Jongin semakin meyakininya.

Bahwa dia akan membuat Luhan melupakan sakit hatinya dan benar mencintainya.

.

 _He didn't mean to love him back._

 _But he did._

 _He didn't mean to fall in love._

 ** _But he did._**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Awwwwww. Jongin manis ya ;w; btw ini ff Hunhan / Kailu, jadi kalau endingnya Kailu ya bisa aja XP tetapi dari reviews, yang dukung Kailu ada 3, yang dukung Hunhan ada 5, yang netral ada 6. YANG DUKUNG KAILU AYO KELUARKAN SUARA KALIAANNN~! #ditendangHunhanShipper

Dan beberapa menyarankan nanti Kai sama Kyungsoo saja. Padahal saya udah sengaja bikin temennya Luhan jadi Xiumin dan Lay biar nggak ada Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun kayak di Alohomora. Jadi ... kita lihat saja ya.

Untuk pertanyaan apakah Sehun itu _straight_ apa _bisex_ apa gimana, semoga secuil _flashback_ tadi bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada semangat _update_ n(_ _)n

 **Seravin509** | **mr albino** | **Arifahohse** | **ruhanlu** | **xiaohan7** | **deerwinds947** | **auliaMRQ** | **Menglupi** | **juniaangel58** | **lzu hn** | **Balqis** | **arumnafi** | **nisaramaidah28** | **oohluhan** | **HunHanH3Spenpen**

So,

Mind to review?


	6. V

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Even though we are mature when dating, breaking up makes us act like children_

(WINNER - Pricked)

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan jaketnya pada penyangga jaket yang disediakan pada ruang karyawan yang berada di belakang panggung bar tempat dia bekerja.

Setelahnya dia duduk, menunggu Jongin datang. Dia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Jongin bahwa dirinya sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu sembari duduk di kursi bar. Melihat Minseok mengelap semua peralatan dengan bersih dan diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan di antara keduanya.

"Ini hari keduamu ya" Minseok melemparkan senyuman, dibalas senyuman tipis dari Sehun. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau ingin bekerja _part time_ huh? Ingin belajar bekerja?"

"Itu juga iya" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi alasan utama karena uangku habis untuk membelikan kekasihku ini dan itu"

Minseok tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Tapi setimpal bukan?"

"Hm"

Sehun mengingat kembali betapa manisnya wajah Nana setiap dia memberikan sesuatu kepadanya sebagai hadiah, meskipun itu kerap membuatnya kesulitan membayar apartemen yang dia bagi bersama Luhan. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Memang sekarang dia tidak tinggal bersama Luhan lagi. Tapi tetap saja dia harus tahu diri dan membayar apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Nana.

 **Drrt.**

Sebuah pesan diterima.

 **From : Kai**

 **Sebentar lagi, kawan. Susah membangunkan seekor rusa.**

Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya heran. _Apakah Jongin memelihara seekor rusa? Memangnya diperbolehkan di apartemennya?_

Jawabannya bisa langsung ditebak ketika beberapa waktu yang cukup lama setelahnya, Sehun melihat Jongin yang masuk bersama dengan seseorang yang memberengut lucu, rambut coklat berantakan, dan masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bekerja.

Luhan. Luhan adalah rusa itu. Tentu saja Sehun langsung paham. Sehun sendiri mengakui bahwa Luhan memang seperti namanya. Rusa. Matanya, ketika dia berlari saat melakukan olahraga kesukaannya –sepakbola–, segala tentang Luhan mengingatkan dirinya akan rusa.

Entah mengapa jantung Sehun berdetak lebih keras sendiri ketika dua orang itu mulai berpindah dari pintu masuk, mendekat ke arahnya dan Minseok. Sepertinya dia masih tidak siap menghadapi Luhan.

Lagipula, memangnya siapa yang akan siap menghadapi orang yang pernah kau sakiti?

 _Apa aku harus menyapa? Apa aku harus diam saja?_

"Hai, Sehun" Jongin menyapanya dengan cepat. Membuatnya membalas dengan senyuman dan ucapan "Hai"

Jongin lewat. Begitu pula dengan Luhan di belakangnya. Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan. Dan Sehun semakin sulit bernapas.

Sebelum Sehun bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Luhan tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam padanya. "Hai, Sehun"

Sehun tidak pernah merasa berbicara itu sulit sebelumnya. Untungnya dia bisa mengontrol emosinya dan membalas salam Luhan. "Hai, _hyung_ "

Luhan kemudian meninggalkannya, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Luhan sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Sehun sendiri yang tidak baik-baik saja

Dia tidak menyangka lidahnya akan terasa aneh menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan _hyung_ yang sudah hampir empat tahun setengah lamanya tidak dia gunakan.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Jongin, bisakah kau membantuku mendorong ini?" tampak Luhan yang sedang berjinjit berusaha mendorong sebuah dus pada rak teratas lemari. "Ini berat dan aku tidak cukup tinggi"

Sebenarnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan adalah Sehun, bukan Jongin. Sehun baru saja dimintai tolong oleh Minseok untuk mengambil beberapa botol _wine_ karena persediaan di laci meja bar nyaris habis.

Dia sudah beberapa minggu bekerja di sini. Dan sekarang tugasnya tidak hanya menari. Terkadang dia membantu Minseok, mengantarkan pesanan, menata meja, membersihkan lantai. Semuanya bersama dengan Jongin. Dan terkadang Luhan.

Memutuskan untuk menghentikan dengan cepat perdebatan di dalam benaknya, Sehun memutuskan untuk berdiri di belakang Luhan dan mendorong kardus itu hingga berada dengan posisi pas dengan laci.

Jantung Sehun memompa lebih kencang. Mungkin mengantisipasi apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi ketika Luhan sadar bahwa yang menolongnya bukan Jongin, melainkan dirinya.

"Terima ka–" Luhan menoleh dengan senyuman lebar. Namun senyumnya langsung hilang dan matanya melebar. "Sehun?"

Sehun yang melihat raut wajah terkejut Luhan hanya bisa berdeham sedikit, dan memundurkan tubuhnya yang tadinya nyaris menghimpit Luhan ke lemari. "Eum, kurasa kau butuh bantuan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum kembali membentuk senyuman pada wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Maaf, kukira tadi Jongin yang masuk"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. Luhan kemudian keluar dari sana karena urusannya sudah selesai. Sedangkan Sehun kembali mengingat mengapa dia di sini, lalu mengambil beberapa botol _wine_. Bau _wine_ tercium dari luar meski tutup botol masih tertutup.

Namun baunya tidak bisa menghilangkan bau _shampoo_ Luhan yang sudah lama tidak Sehun cium wanginya.

 _Dia masih memakai shampoo berbau apel itu._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Minseok berikan aku _wine_ , satu gelas sajaaaa" Luhan merengek pada Minseok yang masih pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Astaga Minseok aku sedang _stress_ karena bosku yang gila itu memberiku banyak tugas!"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang memberikan Minseok _aegyo_ dengan mata rusanya yang berkedip-kedip lebih sering dari kedipan normal manusia.

Minseok meletakkan gelas yang ia lap dan berkacak pinggang. "Karena itulah aku tidak membiarkanmu mabuk. Kau harus lembur untuk mengerjakan tugasmu!"

"Minseok!" Luhan tampaknya tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar. Dia kembali merajuk terus menerus.

Jongin menghentikan pekerjaannya –menata meja dan kursi karena sebentar lagi bar akan buka. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Luhan dan Minseok di sana. "Jangan diberikan Minseok-hyung! Aku tidak mau terbang bersamanya lagi!"

Minseok mengangguk senang, menyetujui. Membuat Luhan menatap Jongin dengan kesal dan bibir yang memberengut tidak senang. Jongin tertawa puas kali ini.

Sehun ikut menghentikan pekerjaannya melihat tawa Jongin yang begitu lepas.

Terkadang Sehun bertanya-tanya darimana Luhan dan Jongin bisa saling mengenal. Sejak tahu mereka saling mengenal di kafe –ketika Sehun dan Nana tidak sengaja bertemu mereka–, waktu di mana Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan adalah teman yang selalu Jongin bicarakan pada dirinya dan Naeun, pertanyaan itu sudah ada di benaknya. Namun ia tidak merasa perlu menanyakannya.

Itu bukan urusannya, ini alasannya.

Selesai tertawa Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kini Jongin mengelap meja itu, sedangkan Sehun yang bertugas di bagian kursi, memberikan beberapa kursi pada meja itu.

"Kuharap Minseok-hyung benar-benat tidak memberinya minuman beralkohol apapun" Jongin tiba-tiba berceletuk.

Sehun memasukkan kursinya ke dalam laci meja agar rapi. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya rusa itu diajak berpindah tempat jika sedang mabuk" Jongin melihat Luhan yang masih berusaha merayu Minseok. "Pertama kali aku membawanya berpindah karena permintaan Minseok-hyung, dia mengira aku menculiknya dan berkata akan melapor pada polisi"

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkannya. Tentu dia tahu bagaimana jika Luhan mabuk. Dia pernah tinggal bersama Luhan selama 5 tahun. Tentunya dia tahu.

Selesai membayangkan, Sehun yang menemukan sesuatu pada kalimat Jongin tadi, memutar kembali perkataan Jongin. "Jadi, Minseok-hyung yang mengenalkan kalian?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi kami benar-benar berkenalan ketika aku menyapanya di taman dan menodongnya untuk membelikan sebuah es krim sebagai imbalan telah mengantarnya pulang berkali-kali"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. "Berkali-kali?"

Entah mengapa Jongin terlihat lebih tegang, tetapi Sehun diam saja. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan mencoba tidak penasaran.

"Ya, sepertinya Luhan dulu sangat _stress_ karena suatu hal. Hampir satu setengah bulan, setiap hari aku mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk"

 _Satu setengah bulan? Kenapa? Apa ini karena–_

"Tapi aku senang kini dia baik-baik saja" Sehun melihat Jongin yang tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan pada Luhan yang dengan terpaksa meminum air esnya. "Dia lebih cocok tersenyum daripada bersedih"

Sehun menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian.

Sesuatu tentang Luhan yang dulu selalu bersedih tanpa dia tahu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Sehun tentu sudah tahu perihal Luhan yang sudah mengetahui lebih dahulu kalau dia selingkuh. Tetapi Sehun baru tahu jika selama ini Luhan bersedih karena memendam rahasia itu sendirian hingga melampiaskannya pada alkohol.

Sehun tersenyum kecut ketika menatap Luhan yang sedang komplain pada Jongin –yang baru saja tiba di sana– tentang akibat kelakuan dari laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu dan Minseok.

 _Maaf._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Hujan mengguyur langit Seoul dengan deras.

Hari ini bar tutup. Sialnya, Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi sekarang dia terjebak di dalam bar –dia mempunyai kunci cadangan, setiap pegawai kepercayaan Minseok mempunyainya.

Dari dalam bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat apapun, mengingat ini sudah malam juga.

Laki-laki itu memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam tas seusai dia memberi tahu Jongin bahwa dia terlanjur datang ke bar dan terjebak di sini karena hujan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya –yang sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit dia letakkan di atas meja bar– ketika dia melihat sebuah siluet manusia mendekat ke arah bar.

Apakah dia tidak melihat nyala lampu bar mati yang dengan kata lain menandakan bahwa bar tutup? Atau dia mau berteduh di depan bar?

Sehun semakin menegakkan duduknya ketika dia melihat seseorang itu seperti sedang memasukkan kunci ke pintu untuk membukanya.

 _Pencuri?_

Laki-laki itu bergegas berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu. Di saat yang bersamaan sosok itu sudah berhasil membuka pintunya.

"Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mematung memandang orang di depannya.

Yang memanggil menaikkan alisnya, heran kenapa Sehun hanya diam seperti itu. "Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau di sini, Luhan _-hyung_?" hanya ini yang bisa keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Jongin bilang kau mengiriminya pesan bahwa kau terjebak di sini" jawab orang itu, Luhan, sembari membuka tudung jas hujannya. "Setelah itu katanya kau tidak bisa dihubungi"

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Aku meninggalkan hpku di tas. Kurasa karena itu aku tidak tahu dia menghubungiku lagi"

"Maaf membuat Jongin memintamu kemari" tambah Sehun melihat Luhan yang basah kuyup meskipun sudah memakai jas hujan.

Luhan memandang Sehun dan menggigit bibir. "Eum, Jongin tidak memintaku ke sini"

Sehun diam. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Pikirannya menjalar ke mana-mana. Tidak mungkin kan Luhan ke sini karena khawatir kepadanya? Luhan ... Luhan tidak mungkin masih peduli kepadanya, kan? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada Luhan, pria di depannya ini tidak mungkin–

"Hahahaha" tawa Luhan membuyarkan konsentrasi Sehun. Sehun menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan heran. Kenapa dia tertawa? "Kau tidak perlu seserius itu Sehun. Aku tidak datang kemari karena masih memiliki perasaan kepadamu"

Sehun menyatukan kedua giginya dengan erat. Merasa sangat malu. _Apakah ekspresiku sejelas itu?_

"Karena Jongin terdengar sangat khawatir denganmu, dan karena posisiku lebih dekat dengan bar daripada posisi Jongin sekarang, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" kesan geli masih terdengar dari cara Luhan berbicara, membuat Sehun semakin malu saja sudah sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Tidak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata lainnya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

 **BLARRRR.**

Suara petir menandakan bahwa hujan semakin deras. Siluet pepohonan di luar juga menunjukkan bahwa kali ini angin kencang menemani hujan dalam tugasnya. Luhan menghela napas. "Kurasa sekarang aku ikut terjebak"

Sehun dalam diam kembali duduk ke meja bar. Sedangkan Luhan duduk di lantai, beberapa meter dari Sehun. Pria itu memeluk lututnya. Jas hujannya yang basah dia letakkan di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda merasa tidak enak duduk di atas sedangkan Luhan duduk di bawah. Dan dia akhirnya ikut duduk di bawah, lebih dekat dengan Luhan daripada ketika dia duduk di kursi bar.

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara kursi yang berbunyi karena ditinggalkan oleh Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu ikut duduk di bawah, kau tahu"

"Aku juga hanya ingin duduk di bawah" Sehun menjawab dengan tenang, setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya terlebih dahulu karena lagi-lagi Luhan bisa tahu ada apa.

Sepertinya Luhan tidak memercayainya karena pria itu justru terkikik. "Ya, di bawah lebih enak, bukan?"

Tawa ejekan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin mengunci rapat mulutnya. Kalau saja mereka masih berstatus sepasang kekasih, Sehun akan mendekati Luhan, menggelitikinya sampai dia memohon ampun karena sudah mengejek Sehun. Lalu Sehun akan puas dan melepasnya. Tetapi baru berlari beberapa langkah, Luhan pasti sudah akan mengejeknya lagi. Dan–

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang menelepon Jongin dan memberi tahu bahwa mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Ya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Luhan tidak mungkin akan bersikap sama kepadanya. Dia tidak akan mungkin bersenang-senang dengan orang brengsek yang pernah menyakiti hatinya.

Laki-laki itu merasa semakin dimakan rasa bersalah.

Luhan sudah berhenti menelepon.

Tidak ada lagi suara Jongin. Yang terdengar oleh Luhan hanyalah suara hujan dan angin dalam suasana bar yang hening.

Sesungguhnya suasana hujan yang seharusnya menenangkan malah menyiksa karena dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura ketegangan yang menguar dari Sehun.

 _Tidak bisa terus seperti ini, bukan?_

Luhan menghela napasnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun"

Sehun merasakan sengatan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia tidak berpikir Luhan akan mengajaknya berbicara.

Luhan mengetahuinya. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini"

"Bersikap seper–"

"Mari lakukan seperti sedia kala" Sehun memandang kedua mata Luhan. "Seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

"Memang–"

"Ayolah Sehun, aku merasakannya" Sehun melihat Luhan yang mencebikkan bibirnya, mencibir kesal. "Kau tidak perlu..."

Sehun melihat Luhan yang meneguk ludah sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "...merasa bersalah"

Sehun menghela napas yang rasanya seperti sudah dia tahan sejak lama. "Maaf"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun hendak menyela sebelum Luhan memberengutkan bibirnya. "Oke aku memang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau brengsek sekali, kau tahu kan?"

Sehun masih mematung. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kendati dia setuju bahwa dia brengsek.

"Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum, kali ini Sehun tahu itu senyuman yang tulus. Sehun hapal senyuman itu. "Jadi, kita mulai dari awal?"

Sehun melirik tangan Luhan yang mengulur padanya dengan ragu.

Tetapi tidak lama tangan pucat itu menyambut tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, penuh dengan kepuasan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, penuh dengan kelegaan.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Ketika dua orang dewasa menjalin cinta, mereka tidak akan bisa menghindari untuk kembali menjadi anak-anak ketika mereka berpisah dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan.

Luhan mengiyakannya.

Banyak orang mengartikan menjadi anak-anak dengan menangis, memusuhi, membenci, seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak ketika mereka dipaksa tidur siang atau direbut mainannya.

Namun bagi Luhan, menjadi anak-anak bukanlah melulu hal yang seperti itu.

Menjadi anak-anak juga berarti mudah memaafkan.

Karena ketika seorang anak bertengkar dengan anak lain atau bahkan orang dewasa, beberapa jam kemudian mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi hanya karena sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan.

.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah dua orang dewasa ketika mereka menjalin cinta.

Luhan dan Sehun berpisah karena alasan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Berpisah memang membuat mereka bertingkah laku layaknya anak-anak.

Yaitu mudah memaafkan, dan kembali berteman seperti sedia kala.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

NYARIS 2 BULAN. ASTAGA BUNUH AKU.

Junhyeok keluar dari Day6 ... saya teringat lagu mereka Congratulations yang pernah saya pakai ... dan sedih ... dan akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan ff ini sekarang. Semoga dia keluar dengan bahagia.

Dan oh, ada yang sadar saya sudah mengganti foto buat ff ini? Hohohoho. Sudah sebulan lalu malah sebenarnya. Tetapi _mood_ menulis benar-benar tidak ada. Apalagi ketika skripsi belum jelas. Tapi syukurlah sekarang mulai ada titik terang. Meski mungkin nanti kembali gelap QwQ

Dan masalah anak-anak itu saya tahu karena melihat bagaimana anak-anak di tempat penitipan anak bibi saya bertengkar sampai menangis meraung tapi beberapa jam kemudian mereka bisa bermain lagi seolah tangisan tadi tidak ada. Hohoho

Ah, ya, kemungkinan ff ini akan tamat di 7 chapter lagi. Mohon reviewnya supaya 7 chapter itu bisa dibaca kalian dengan cepat.

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada semangat _update_ n(_ _)n

 **Seravin509** | **Lisasa Luhan** | **deerwinds947** | **nisarama** | **xluhan550** | **Triana Devi F** | **lzu hn** | **oohluhan** | **Menglupi** | **CBHHS** | **juniaangel58** | **Arifahohse** | **Ludeer** tidak masuk yang chapter kemarin, tapi terima kasih X3 | **mr albino** | **beruanggajah** | **HunHanH3Spenpen** | **sheyy bunny** | **Balqis** | **sparkling white** | **hellukiky**

So,

Mind to review?


	7. VI

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Throw all your worries to the sky, blow up_

 _You have us, get up_

 _Take each others' hands and put them up, hands up_

 _We will win over it all_

 _Our life is a drama, this moment is the highlight_

 _Hoping for a happy ending as we go on top of the camera_

 _In the end, it's the same, the important thing is you and me_

 _Nothing to lose, nothing to gain_

 _Let's all go up together_

(WINNER - Go Up)

 **.**

Jongin menutup teleponnya. Dia masih berada di kampus semalam ini karena latihan menari dari klub tari universitasnya baru saja selesai.

Jongin memandang ke arah langit yang gelap. Di luar hujan deras. Dan berangin kencang –terlihat dari pepohonan yang melengkung paksa.

Sekiranya keadaan di luar sama dengan kondisi di dalam dirinya.

Dia tidak marah.

Dia hanya kalut, merasa sedih, dan ketakutan.

Luhan baru saja menghubunginya, menceritakan bahwa dirinya menyusul Sehun. Mengabarkan bahwa dia dan Sehun baik-baik saja dan akan menunggu hujan mereda. Bersama.

Pria itu segera ke sana setelah mendengar dari Jongin bahwa Sehun terjebak di dalam bar karena tidak mengetahui bar tutup.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Kepalanya menengadah. Kembali melihat langit yang sedang dihiasi oleh sinar kilat, yang kemudian disusul gelegar petir.

Dia tertawa. Pahit.

 _Luhan masih memerhatikan Sehun. Luhan masih menyukai Sehun._

Dia tertawa lagi. Lebih keras.

 _Mereka baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenapa aku merasa aku tidak baik-baik saja?_

Tawanya beradu dengan petir dan kilat yang semakin sering menampakkan diri.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Badai sudah mereda.

Luhan berdiri di teras di depan bar, menunggu Jongin. Ketika hujan deras mulai mereda, Jongin menghubunginya, mengatakan jika dia akan datang menjemput Luhan.

Suara tetesan air yang terjun dari dedaunan ataupun atap bar ke tanah, _petrichor_ , dan angin malam membuat Luhan menguap. Ini adalah suasana yang menenangkan. Dan tentu saja membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau pulang saja?"

Dia memang tidak sendirian. Sehun masih di sana. Menolak pulang. Tetapi dari tadi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mengikuti Luhan yang mengajak pulang, kemudian dia tetap berdiri di teras depan bar meskipun sudah mengunci pintu bar.

Sehun memandang ke arah jalanan yang masih basah. "Kurasa Jongin tidak akan lama"

"Hm, kau ada kepentingan dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kalau kau masih di sini karena menemaniku, itu tidak perlu. Bukankah besok bukan hari libur? Lebih baik pulanglah dan beristirahat"

"Aku memang ingin menemanimu" Sehun bergumam sembari melirik ke arah Luhan, melihat responnya. "Tetapi bukan karena merasa bersalah"

Pria yang lebih tua empat tahun tertawa kecil. "Hm~, syukurlah kalau memang begitu"

"Aku–" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Meskipun jelas dia sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. "–ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tidak ingin ini hanya sekedar kau memaafkanku tetapi hubungan kita tidak membaik sama sekali"

Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan mengangguk. "Aku setuju"

Angin dingin membuat Luhan menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya berulang kali. Mengusap-usap untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Sampai sesuatu melingkupi bagian bahu dan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa kau berlaku manis seperti ini?" mata rusanya menyipit curiga.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ " Sehun menggelengkan kepala, terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya memberikanmu jaketku karena tubuh pendekmu itu kedinginan"

"Yak! Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan _pendek_ , sungguh" Luhan sengaja menghembuskan napas dengan keras, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia kesal. Dan itu semakin membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun tertawa.

 _Memang hubungan baik-baik seperti ini lebih menyenangkan, bukan?_

Sehun yang sudah berhenti terkekeh mulai menormalkan deru napasnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

 _Semoga hubungan kami bisa lebih membaik lagi. Sama seperti dulu._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Jongin benci dengan dirinya saat melihat Luhan tertawa dengan Sehun.

Jongin benci dengan perasaan cemburu yang tak bisa dia redakan melihat Luhan memakai jaket orang lain. Jaket Sehun.

Terdengar sangat egois dan jahat memang, tetapi dia lebih suka ketika Sehun menghindari Luhan dan terlihat serba salah ketika bersama Luhan.

Katakanlah Jongin berlebihan, tetapi apa yang dirasakannya tidak dapat berbohong.

Dia takut. Takut jika Luhan akan berbalik arah. Takut jika Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang perlahan demi perlahan menuntun pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk melepas apapun yang pernah ada pada masa lalunya dengan Sehun.

Menarik dan menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri, mahasiswa itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arah dua orang insan yang berada di teras di depan bar.

"Luhan" sebisa mungkin dia mengontrol suaranya agar tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya, kekecewaannya, ataupun kecemburuannya.

Luhan adalah penyihir, Jongin yakin itu. Karena ketika pria itu menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan dalam satu detik mengubah ekspresinya dengan senyuman lebar karena melihat Jongin, perasaan Jongin yang terbakar itu seperti disiram oleh air hujan yang begitu deras.

Hanya senyuman Luhan untuknya, dan dia kalah.

Bukankah cinta itu begitu ajaib?

Jongin tersenyum. Luhan mengira senyuman itu karena membalas senyumannya. Pria itu tidak tahu Jongin tersenyum karena merasa geli bagaimana Luhan bisa membolak-balikkan perasaannya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ayo pulang" ajaknya, mengulurkan tangan ke Luhan.

Luhan menyambutnya, mengaitkan jemari mereka dengan erat.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun. Terima kasih!" ucap Luhan yang berbalik ke belakang, ke arah Sehun.

Pandangan Jongin bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. Memberikan gestur pamit dengan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Sehun membalasnya dengan gestur yang sama.

 _Berbahagialah dengan Nana, Sehun._

Jongin membawa Luhan berbalik. Dan dia mencubit hidung Luhan sembari menceritakan betapa kesalnya dia karena Luhan merepotkannya.

 _Karena aku juga akan berbahagia dengan Luhan._

Luhan mencubit lengan Jongin gemas, menekankan bahwa bukan dia yang meminta Jongin menjemputnya.

 _Aku akan menggantikanmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Ini adalah hari Minggu.

Itu berarti Jongin tidak ada kelas. Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Masih pagi, tetapi Jongin sudah membuka kamar Luhan. Menampilkan sebuah ranjang dengan selimut yang membentuk gundukan di atas sana.

Laki-laki itu membuka selimut yang menutupi targetnya. Luhan yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak kini bisa ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

"Lu, bangun" Jongin menoel-noel pipi Luhan. Membuat yang ditusuk-tusuk pipinya menyerngitkan dahi.

"Luhan, bangunlah" Jongin kini menggoyang-goyang tangan Luhan. Luhan memberengutkan bibirnya. "Jangan ganggu aku, Jongin" katanya, masih sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ayolah, kau harus banguuunn" Jongin mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"YAK!" Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Dan matanya melotot, kontras sekali dengan mata yang sedari tadi tidak mau terbuka.

"Ah, kau bangun juga"

Luhan memandang Jongin yang terkekeh puas dengan kesal. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Cepat bersiap sana" perintah Jongin, yang sudah berhenti tertawa, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal lagi, menarik selimutnya, kembali meringkuk di ranjangnya. "Ugh, aku masih mengantuk. Nanti sa–KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN! HAHAHA–HENTI–HAHAHAHAHA–KAN BODOH!"

Jongin tertawa puas dan tidak berhenti menggelitik Luhan meskipun Luhan sudah memukulinya dan menendanginya –bahkan menarik rambutnya– agar dia berhenti.

"Ka–hh–u" setelah beberapa menit, Luhan dan Jongin kini terlentang berdua di atas ranjang pria rusa itu dengan nafas yang sedikit kacau karena kegiatan mereka tadi. "Be–Benar-benar menye–hh–balkan"

Jongin bergerak, memiringkan posisinya. Memandang ke arah Luhan dengan senyuman puas. "Yang jelas kau sudah bangun sekarang"

"Ugh, ini pemaksaan namanya" Luhan ikut memiringkan posisinya, menghadap ke arah Jongin untuk menunjukkan wajah tidak terimanya.

Jongin tidak membalas perkataan Luhan. Dia lebih memilih memandangi Luhan yang kini juga memandanginya dalam diam.

Tangannya terulur, menyingkirkan helai demi helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Luhan.

Wajah yang indah tidak seharusnya tertutupi oleh apapun, seperti itu batinnya setelah dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan lebih jelas.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya membuka mata setelah dia tidak merasakan tangan Jongin pada wajahnya lagi.

Mereka bertatapan lagi, kali ini dengan nafas yang lebih teratur dan tenang.

Yang lebih muda bergerak, mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Mencium yang lebih tua di dahinya.

Yang lebih tua refleks menutup mata, jemarinya memegang erat ujung kaos yang digunakan Jongin.

Setelah bibir itu tidak berada di dahinya, Luhan merasakan usapan ibu jari pada pipinya.

Mata Luhan yang terbuka lagi secara otomatis memfokuskan pandangannya ke mata Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menenangkan.

"Cepat bersiap. Aku akan membuat sereal untuk kita berdua" Jongin tersenyum lagi sebelum bangkit dari ranjang, dan keluar.

Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Luhan yang kini meraba daerah sekitar jantungnya.

 _Aku ... ini ..._

Pria itu tidak berbohong. Dia dengan jelas ingat perasaan apa ini.

Tetapi, tidak mungkin secepat ini, bukan?

Pria yang lebih tua tidak tahu, bahwa yang lebih muda juga meletakkan tangan di daerah jantungnya seketika dia sampai di dapur setelah bergegas menuju ke sana.

Keduanya tersenyum.

 _Hangat._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Matahari sudah tak nampak lagi ketika Luhan dan Jongin memesan makan malam mereka di sebuah restoran khas Italia yang terkenal akan keauntetikan masakannya.

Luhan yang mendapatkan meja di _balcony_ di lantai teratas restoran ini kini melihat ke arah langit malam yang dihiasi bintang.

Indah.

Senyum menghiasi wajah pria itu tatkala dia mengulang kembali semua _event_ hari ini.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Pagi tadi mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman di dekat apartemen mereka. Menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan, dan selang beberapa waktu Jongin membelikan _americano_ untuk dirinya dan _cappuccino_ untuk dirinya sendiri, juga beberapa sosis bakar untuk disantap.

Menjelang waktu kota mulai beraktivitas, Jongin menariknya menuju ke taman bermain. Dan Luhan meskipun pada awalnya malu karena mereka berdua hanyalah pria dewasa tanpa anak-anak untuk ditemani, pada akhirnya dia menikmati semua permainan yang menyenangkan.

Minus wahana rumah hantu karena di sana Jongin menertawakannya.

Di sana mereka menikmati makan siang mereka di _booth_ Mc Donald yang ada di sana. Mereka memesan Happy Meal, yang sebenarnya untuk anak-anak. Mereka mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari pegawainya, tetapi mereka sudah terlanjur ingin merasakan Happy Meal untuk merasa malu. Lagipula ada yang lebih memalukan, mereka memesan lagi karena satu porsi biasa _burger_ , satu _french fries_ ukuran reguler, dan _mashed potatoes_ porsi anak-anak tentunya tak mencukupi kebutuhan mereka.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mengingatnya.

Di sore hari mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop. Dan kendati mereka tidak tahu film apa yang menarik, mereka berpikir bahwa film komedi yang mereka pilih sangat memuaskan.

Perut Luhan sakit karena banyak tertawa.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Menatap langit malam di sebuah restoran dengan desain yang memberikan suasna yang sangat nyaman.

Hari ini Luhan bahagia, begitulah yang ada di dalam benak Luhan.

Benar-benar bahagia.

Luhan menghela napas. Kali ini untuk alasan yang bagus.

Dia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Jongin.

Jongin selalu membuat hidupnya lebih baik daripada yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Perasaan nyaman selalu berhasil diberikan oleh Jongin kepadanya.

Orang berkata setelah badai, matahari akan bersinar lebih terang.

Setelah berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bahagia lagi selepas Sehun, sinar dan kehangatan dari Jongin membuktikan betapa salahnya dia.

Luhan bahagia bersama Jongin.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Jongin yang baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di toilet, menatap ke arah Luhan yang menatap langit malam dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Mahasiswa itu tersenyum, berharap bahwa senyuman manis yang dia sukai itu terbentuk karena dirinya.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu?" tanya yang lebih muda sambil menusuk pipi yang lebih tua. Membuat yang lebih tua menoleh ke arahnya.

Senyuman Luhan untuknya adalah alasan kebahagiaan Jongin.

Alasan mengapa Jongin yang dulu menertawakan _kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut_ dan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada teman sekelasnya, Taemin, _"Bodoh sekali kalimat seperti ini. Memang memakan kupu-kupu yang masih hidup dan terbang di lambungmu menghindari asam lambung itu seru?"_ , kini menjadi mengerti bagaimana rasa sesungguhnya.

"Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini" Jongin menahan dorongan untuk mencium Luhan yang terlihat sangat memesona. "Terima kasih, Jongin"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil duduk di tempatnya. "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Hari ini aku juga sangat senang sekali"

Bagaimana tidak?

Pagi tadi mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman di dekat apartemen mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Dan ketika angin musim gugur di pagi hari cukup membuat mereka menggigil, Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin bisa mencium wangi apel di rambut Luhan yang baru saja keramas kemarin malam sebelum tidur.

Di siang hari, mereka menikmati berbagai macam permainan. Meskipun tidak menaiki wahana menantang yang dia gemari, adanya Luhan sudah membuat tantangan tersendiri baginya. Dia lebih bahagia bersama Luhan daripada menaiki wahana itu.

Terutama ketika di wahana rumah hantu. Luhan benar-benar memeluk Jongin dengan kelewat erat. Jongin setelahnya berpikir bahwa dia harus membaca roman-roman picisan yang dia kira tidak mungkin ada di dunia nyata.

Dan di sore hari, ketika mereka menonton di bioskop, Jongin berpikir tawa Luhan lebih nyaman didengarkan daripada lelucon yang ada di dalam film yang sedang diputar.

Usahanya untuk membahagiakan Luhan berhasil, dan dia sangat bahagia.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman haru. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tersenyum bahagia, seperti menemukan keberhasilan.

Tetapi acara saling pandang dan saling tersenyum itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pelayan sudah mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka, meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Ini enak" kata Luhan yang sudah memasukkan _pasta_ ke dalam perutnya. "Enak sekali"

"Setelah ini cobalah _pizza_ nya. Benar-benar _pizza_ dari oven manual" kata Jongin yang menggulungkan _pizza_ tipis dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya setelah mengoleskannya dengan saus sambal dan _mayonnaise_.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil sepotong _pizza_ juga setelahnya.

Dan senyuman Luhan ketika pipinya menggembung penuh dengan makanan, masuk ke dalam daftar senyuman Luhan yang Jongin sukai.

Jongin mengambil _handphone_ nya, dan mengambil gambar Luhan dengan fitur kamera di sana.

Luhan tahu, dan tersenyum untuknya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Segala kekhawatiran Luhan tentang apakah dia bisa bahagia atau tidak setelah berpisah dengan Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Seakan menguap dan terbang ke langit.

Luhan memiliki Jongin.

Tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya, menuntunnya perlahan, dan itu membantunya untuk melepas tali yang mengikat Sehun pada dirinya.

Luhan akan berhasil melewati semua hal buruk yang menimpanya, bersama dengan Jongin.

Luhan mengharapkan adanya _happy ending_ pada kisahnya.

Berharap semuanya bisa bahagia bersama-sama.

.

Jongin membuang segala ketidaknyamanannya terhadap hubungan Luhan dan Sehun yang membaik. Membiarkannya meledak di udara.

Jongin memiliki Luhan.

Tangan Luhan yang dia genggam, dia bawa ke udara, mengangkatnya. Menunjukkan semangat mereka.

Jongin akan memenangkan Luhan, dengan adanya Luhan di sisinya.

Hidup adalah drama, dan _scene_ di mana dia dan Luhan bersama adalah _highlight_ nya.

Jongin berharap dia akan menemui _happy ending_ pada kisahnya, bersama dengan Luhan.

.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya sama saja.

Bagi Luhan, yang terpenting adalah adanya Jongin.

Bagi Jongin, yang terpenting adalah keberadaan Luhan.

Asalkan bersama, bagi mereka tidak ada hal baik yang akan hilang, dan tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan diterima.

Mereka berdua akan bangkit bersama dari kekhawatiran maupun ketidaknyamanan yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya Kailu kencan (sorta sih) ... MWAHAHAHAHA. Saya juga mau seharian main sama Kai TwT #heh

Tenang saja, saya mungkin payah dalam update cepat tapi saya tidak akan men _discontinued_ ff-ff saya OwO tinggal 6 chapter lagi btw (5 kalau tidak jadi pake epilog)

Btw karena ini Luhan saya bikin bottom-yet-man!Lu, makanya dia ngga dendaman dan memaafkan saja. _Gentleman_ dan dewasa OwO

Ini untungnya bukan berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya hehe. Meskipun saya juga tipe menikmati kebohongan yang sudah saya ketahui kebenarannya~

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters! (tembus 100 OMG TwT)

Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada semangat _update_ n(_ _)n

 **Seravin509** | **Arifahohse** | **hellukiky** | **Novey** | **OhSeXiLu** | **Ruhanxi** | **Ludeer** eh, yang chapter A Lonely September (IV) kemarin udah masuk, yang Love The Way You Lie (III) maksud saya. Maaf membuat salah paham | **mischa baby** | **lzu hn** | **juniaangel58** | **Menglupi** | **ParkNada** | **LSaber** | **deerwinds947** | **BB137** | **oohluhan** | **taenggoo** | **Balqis** | **chii-chan** | **choi eun sang**

So,

Mind to review?


	8. VII

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _I'll tell you something_

 _I think you'll understand_

 _Please, say to me you'll let me be your man_

 _And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

(The Beatles - I Wanna Hold Your Hand)

 **.**

Hari itu hujan deras. Jalanan yang sepi itu basah. Hanya ada sesosok orang yang mengenakan payung, dan diam memandangi sosok lain di halte bus yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, orang itu terlihat menerawang ke depan.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada payungnya, sosok itu berjalan sampai di halte.

Menangkupkan payungnya, dia duduk di samping sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya, membuat sosok yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya segera muncul ke permukaan, ke dunia kesadaran.

"Ah, Luhan" respon laki-laki yang berada di samping Luhan. "Kau mengagetkanku"

"Kau sedang lari dari apa?"

Sehun terhenyak. Pertanyaan Luhan membuatnya terkejut. Dia tidak menduga Luhan tahu.

"Kita tinggal bersama hampir lima tahun lamanya" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hujan. "Kau tidak mungkin kemari selain tiba-tiba merasa harus turun di tengah jalan dari bis yang membawamu ke tempat yang seharusnya"

Sehun diam. Dan menghela napas setelahnya.

Ikut memandang ke arah hujan, Sehun menerawang jauh entah kemana. "Siapapun. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun"

"Sayang sekali, bukan?" Sehun menoleh, mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kau bertemu denganku"

Sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil mendengar usaha Luhan menghiburnya. "Hm, sayang sekali"

Yang lebih tua melepas kancing pada kerahnya dan mengendurkan dasinya. "Omong-omong aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarmu bercerita"

"Memang aku mau menceritakannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Memang kau tidak?" Luhan membalas dengan santai.

Sehun tersenyum. Masih seperti dulu. Luhan tidak akan pernah mengalah sampai Sehun bercerita.

Dan akhirnya di halte itu, Sehun menceritakan semua kegundahan yang tidak bisa dia katakan kepada siapapun.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Jongin melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang mencurahkan kekesalannya karena masalah kantor kepada Minseok.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan mengusirnya karena dia malah menggoda Luhan dengan bepura-pura mendukung atasan Luhan.

Bahkan sepupunya sendiri juga mengusirnya –karena sepupunya tidak mau Luhan bertambah frustasi dan akhirnya memaksa dirinya untuk memberikan minuman beralkohol pada pria rusa itu.

 **Tap.**

Seseorang baru saja masuk ke bar yang belum buka. Dan Jongin mendapati kawannya yang sedang menggantungkan jaketnya ke tempat jas dan topi. "Hai"

Sehun yang mendekat ke arah Jongin membalas sapaannya. "Hei"

"Apa itu?" Jongin menunjuk kotak yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

"Ini–" Sehun membuka kotak kecil itu. Sepotong _short_ _cake_ terpampang di sana. "–untuk Luhan-hyung"

Tiba-tiba perut Jongin terasa tidak enak. Seperti mual. Dan mulutnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendri tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. "Dia tidak ulang tahun hari ini"

"Memang" Sehun memandang ke arah di mana Luhan dan Minseok berada. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya dan entah kenapa Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Lalu untuk apa?" Jongin membenci nada bicaranya kepada Sehun tapi dia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya.

Untungnya Sehun tidak terlalu menangkap nada bicaranya yang seperti menyudutkan Sehun itu. "Dia memintanya sebagai bayaran telah membantuku"

Sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya lagi, Sehun sudah meninggalkannya. Berjalan ke arah Minseok dan Luhan.

Jongin melihat Luhan yang kini tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan _shortcake_ kesukaannya.

Jongin melihat Luhan yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sehun, dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tidak menyukai senyuman Luhan.

Dan itu membuat Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku tidak boleh menjadi pencemburu dan seegois ini_.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan dan Jongin berjalan berdua di jalanan yang sudah sepi.

Di tengah malam seperti ini tidak banyak mobil berlalu lalang.

Jari-jari keduanya bertautan. Jongin menggandengnya tadi karena Luhan sempat tersandung dan nyaris jatuh.

Tetapi Luhan tidak merasakan keberadaan Jongin. Laki-laki itu seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sudah dua minggu ini Luhan mendapati Jongin melamun.

"Jongin" Luhan memanggil, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau kedinginan, Lu?" sebelum Luhan membuka mulutnya, Jongin sudah melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengembalikannya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Memangnya kau tidak kedinginan? Kau hanya memakai kaos polos, Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum. Dia memang tidak bisa terus menerus merasa khawatir dan frustasi jika sudah melihat senyuman Luhan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu–" Jongin memosisikan dirinya di belakang Luhan, kemudian kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Luhan. Memeluknya erat. "–begini saja"

Luhan tertawa, tidak tahu apa yang lucu dia tertawa. Mungkin untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya karena hembusan napas Jongin di tengkuknya membuatnya merasakan sengatan.

"Kalau begini bagaimana kita bisa berjalan?"

Tentu saja posisi seperti mereka akan menyusahkan jika digunakan jika berjalan. Namun tampaknya Jongin tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin memelukmu" bisiknya pelan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa geli karena bisikan Jongin di telinganya. Apa tangan Jongin yang kini memeluknya bisa merasakan getaran dari detakan jantungnya yang memompa begitu kencang?

Selang beberapa saat, Luhan membalikkan badannya. Dia mendapati wajah Jongin yang kecewa. Melihat itu Luhan tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan telapak tangan untuk menangkup sebelah wajah Jongin.

"Nanti kau bisa memelukku di rumah"

Jongin tersenyum, dan Luhan lebih suka melihat Jongin yang tersenyum seperti ini. "Sampai aku tidur?"

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk, menggandeng lagi tangan yang lebih muda darinya. "Sampai tidur"

Menyeringai, Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan menginjak kakinya –"Berarti kita tidur bersama bukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu!"

"Tapi itu benar kan? Hehe"

"Ti–Ya–Tapi–ARGH! Sudahlah!"

Tertawa keras, sekali lagi Jongin memeluk Luhan karena perasaannya yang membuncah.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan menepati perkataannya kepada Jongin. Dan Jongin menjadikannya kebiasaan.

Minggu pertama Luhan merasa kikuk. Minggu berikutnya dia sudah terbiasa tidur di samping Jongin, di pelukannya.

Pagi pertama Luhan merasa aneh. Pagi berikutnya dia memberikan senyuman kepada Jongin yang mencium dahinya setelah dia membuka matanya.

Malam ini Jongin dan dirinya sama-sama sedang berbaring di atas ranjang Luhan. Masing-masing seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Lu"

Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menghadap ke arah Jongin. "Ya?"

"Beberapa waktu lalu, kau dan Sehun sering sekali bertemu" Jongin melirik ke arah Luhan, memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah Luhan akan merasa tidak nyaman atau tidak. Namun bisa ditangkap dari sudut matanya, Luhan tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun. Jongin memutuskan melanjutkan. "Ada apa?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. Hanya sebentar sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Oh, dia sedang ada masalah dan butuh teman curhat saja"

Jongin memutar kepalanya ke arah Luhan. "Curhat?"

"Ya, curhat. Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Luhan bangkit dari berbaringnya. Agar bisa menatap Jongin lebih leluasa dari atas. "Itu tidak seperti tidak apa-apa"

Jongin diam sebentar. Sebelum dia ikut bangkit. Membuat dirinya dan pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas ranjang.

"Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya–" Luhan berani bersumpah ini pertama kalinya pandangan mata Jongin seserius ini. "–apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menunduk, menghindari pandangan Jongin karena dia sedikit gugup. Sungguh. Jongin bertingkah seakan dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya gila. "Me-Memangnya ... a-apa?"

Jongin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dalam. "Aku tidak suka"

"Apa?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Mempertanyakan kerja dari organ-organ penyusun indra pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama dengan Sehun"

Otak Luhan masih bekerja menerjemahkannya. Jadi Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Sehun"

Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat. Kehilangan kata-kata begitu saja.

"Aku takut kau mencintai Sehun lagi"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat. "Si-Siapa yang–"

Jongin turun dari ranjang, berdiri di dekat sana, memandang ke arah manapun selain Luhan. "Aku mengetahui semuanya. Sejujurnya lebih dari yang kau pikir"

Keanehan dari perkataan-perkataan Jongin, kenyataan yang ingin Luhan lenyapkan tetapi ternyata diketahui Jongin, semuanya terlalu rumit dan terlalu cepat untuk bisa Luhan proses dengan benar.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kau cemburu?" masih tertawa, dia menanyakannya. Luhan hanya bercanda. Hanya terbawa suasana yang tidak jelas ini.

Tetapi jawaban Jongin sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Luhan mampu membuatnya diam seharian penuh.

"Ya. Aku cemburu"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

...

Bercanda lol

/gaje/

Lanjut aja deh ya~

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sudah seminggu Jongin menghindari Luhan.

Bukan berarti Luhan melakukan usaha untuk mendekati Jongin juga. Tetapi jelas Jongin menghindarinya.

Mahasiswa itu pulang sangat larut dan pergi di pagi buta. Setiap mereka tanpa sengaja bertatapan dia akan segera pergi. Setiap salah satu dari mereka tanpa sengaja memasuki ruangan di mana yang lain ada di sana, Jongin yang akan pergi.

Bukan berarti Luhan biasa saja dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Pria itu ingin sekali mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti sedia kala.

Tetapi Luhan sendiri masih menerka-nerka, menyatukan semua keping _puzzle_ yang begitu membingungkan.

Berkali-kali Luhan mencoba, dan semua itu menuju ke satu jawaban.

Jongin cemburu karena Jongin menyukainya.

 _Itu tidak mungkin kan?_ , Luhan selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin menyukainya.

Tetapi sisi lainnya selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. _Kalau Jongin memang menyukaiku, aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Apakah aku menyukainya?_

 _Apakah aku sudah melupakan Sehun?_

 _Apakah aku–_

Suara telepon menghentikan Luhan dari lamunannya. Nama dan nomor Jongin terpampang jelas pada layar _handphone_ nya.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar karena mengantisipasi apa yang akan diutarakan oleh Jongin, Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Ha–"

Belum selesai, sebuah suara memohon yang memilukan terdengar.

"Bisakah kau ke lapangan kosong yang biasa kita kunjungi sekarang juga?"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sudah jam dua belas malam lewat. Luhan bisa melihat tempat tujuannya semakin dekat.

Setelah dia mendapat telepon dari Jongin dan mengatakan "Aku ke sana sekarang", dia langsung berlari.

Pria itu bisa melihatnya, sosok yang dia cari, di salah satu ayunan di sana.

Luhan melangkah mendekat dan tiba-tiba saja suasana taman berubah.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu-lampu kecil yang tidak Luhan sadari keberadaannya menyala. Luhan bisa melihat apa yang dia kira tadi dedaunan nyatanya adalah kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di sepenjuru daerah lapangan.

Luhan bisa melihat bahwa tidak semua yang berada pada pohon adalah daun musim gugur, tetapi juga balon-balon berwarna-warni yang ada di sana.

Terlalu terpukau dengan hal yang tiba-tiba, Luhan tidak sadar sudah ada Jongin di depannya.

Jongin tidak terlihat rapi. Sebaliknya, dia terlihat sangat kacau.

Dia tidak tersenyum manis seperti sebagaimana biasanya orang memberi kejutan manis seperti ini. Dia malah tersenyum miris.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa. Luhan ingin tahu, tetapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila" Jongin akhirnya membuka suara setelah menghela napas panjang.

Luhan menatap mata Jongin yang terlihat pasrah dengan hidupnya. "Aku setuju"

"Aku membuat semua ini tanpa memikirkan apapun selain dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak merencanakan ini sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah ke supermarket dan membeli semua ini, tiba-tiba saja aku kemari dan menjadikan lapangan ini menjadi seperti ini, dan tiba-tiba saja aku memintamu kemari"

Jantung Luhan serasa dipicu oleh listrik dengan tegangan tinggi. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Luhan semakin tidak bisa bernapas ketika Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Luhan bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Jongin. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Lu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Jongin" Luhan menunduk, suaranya lirih, napasnya masih tertahan oleh sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti"

Jongin mendekat. Tangannya menengadahkan kepala Luhan. Dan bibirnya mengklaim bibir milik laki-laki di depannya.

Keduanya sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka menginginkannya. Berciuman di tengah suhu rendah seperti ini membantu mereka menghangatkan tubuh.

Meski Jongin belum merasa cukup, dia melepas ciuman itu karena ingin Luhan menghirup oksigen yang dia perlukan.

Bibir Luhan merah, mungkin Jongin menghisapnya terlalu keras, atau karena terlalu lama. Jongin tidak tahu.

Jemari Jongin mengusap bibir itu, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik milik Luhan.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti apa"

Jemari itu kini menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Jadilah kekasihku"

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika Jongin mengecup bibirnya cepat. Dia membukanya lagi ketika Jongin mengecup dahinya.

"Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu. Menuntunmu ke kebahagiaan"

Jongin meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Luhan ke atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi–" Luhan menatap mata Jongin yang memandangnya dalam ke manik matanya. "–apakah kau akan membiarkanku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Dirinya memang tertarik kepada Jongin, diakuinya dia memang menyukai Jongin lebih dari seorang teman, meski begitu Luhan sadar dia tidak menyukai Jongin sedalam Jongin kepada dirinya.

Apakah itu adil?

Apakah akan berjalan dengan baik?

Luhan tidak tahu.

Kenyataannya adalah, dia yakin apa yang dia lakukan adalah keinginan dari hati terkecilnya. Nyatanya tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Luhan dengan sendirinya mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

Ketika Jongin membawanya ke pelukannya, Luhan tidak merasa menyesal. Dia justru membalas pelukan Jongin.

Dan ketika mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka, Luhan tidak merasa kaku seperti tadi. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan Jongin untuknya.

Pada titik ini, Luhan membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya, dan membiarkan Jongin membawanya ke mana saja.

Masih sama seperti sedia kala, asalkan ada Jongin, Luhan rasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Jongin menuntun Luhan yang hilang arah ke jalan yang lebih baik.

Jongin membuktikan pada Luhan bahwa Luhan bisa baik-baik saja.

Membuat Luhan akhirnya benar-benar melepas tali yang mengikat dirinya dengan Sehun.

.

Kali ini Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat.

Kehangatan Jongin tersalur untuk Luhan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jongin berharap genggaman tangan ini bisa terus bertahan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Maaf. Karena harus menggarap bab 1 skripsi jadi saya menelantarkan ff-ff saya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Tema chapter ini adalah lagunya The Beatles tapi habis TBC palsu saya menulisnya sambil mendengarkan lagu Oh My Girl - Closer karena nadanya lebih cocok lol.

Well, 4-5 chapters to go. Review ya, biar saya semangat mengetik hoho

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan ada semangat _update_ n(_ _)n

 **Ludeer** | **Seravin509** | **OhSeXiLu** | **deerwinds947** | **lzu hn** | **Kaihunbear** | **Arifahohse** | **Agassi 20** | **deerhanhuniie** | **Novey** | **Double Kim** | **ParkNada** | **choi eun sang** | **ohluhan07** | **Menglupi** | **KaIka0788** | **milkluhans** | **BB137** | **SebutLuhan3x** | **Balqis** | **Aura626** | 

So,

Mind to review?


	9. VIII

_"Sehun~"_

 _Sehun sedang membaca buku di atas kasurnya ketika dia menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat ia kenal._

 _Diberikannya senyuman kecil kepada kekasihnya, Luhan, yang sedang menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memeluk erat yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya, sembari menghirup bau apel dari shampoo kesukaan kekasihnya._

 _Sehun juga menyukainya. Entah karena wangi apelnya yang menyegarkan, atau karena itu rambut kekasihnya._

 _Mungkin keduanya._

 _Yang berada di pelukan hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin dipeluk"_

 _Sehun terkekeh kecil. Luhan memang dewasa. Tetapi jika sedang stress seperti sekarang ini karena akan menghadapi wawancara pekerjaan besok, dia akan menjadi seperti kekanak-kanakan._

 _"Kau pasti bisa" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan._

 _Tetapi tidak ada jawaban._

 _Sehun melihat ke bawah. Ternyata Luhan sudah tertidur._

 _Tersenyum, laki-laki itu mengecup dahi Luhan._

 _"Saranghae, Luhan"_

 _Setelah puas mengecup dahi kekasihnya, Sehun memandangi lagi wajah itu. Wajah yang bisa membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman dan rileks begitu saja._

 _Sehun berharap dia tidak akan pernah berpisah dengan Luhan. Berharap tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti yang diberikan Nana dengan menolaknya._

 _Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memejamkan mata. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku"_

 _Kemudian laki-laki itu ikut memasuki alam mimpi seperti Luhan._

 _Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa di waktu yang akan datang, dialah yang meninggalkan Luhan._

 **.**

 **Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Be by my side, will you promise me?_

 _If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break_

 _I wanna stop time_

 _When this moment is done, would it be like a fantasy? Would I forget you?_

 _I'm afraid_

 _You're like a Butterfly_

 _I stare at you from afar_

 _If I touch, will I lose you?_

 _A little gesture and I suddenly forget about reality_

 _You're like stroking wind. You're like a softly lying dust_

 _You're there but I can't reach you_

 _Stop. You're like a dream to me, butterfly, high_

(BTS - Butterfly)

 **.**

Sehun memijat pelipisnya ketika dia membaca bermacam pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab di _handphone_ nya.

Semua dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang memintanya untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga sekarang juga.

Sudah lewat sebulan setelah dia dan Ayahnya bersitegang karena Sehun ingin meneruskan mimpinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil alih usaha keluarga Oh.

 _Luhan._

Jemari Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengetikkan nomor yang ia hapal luar kepala.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Sehun tidak menyangka cinta pertamanya akan kembali ke Korea setelah pindah ke Inggris._

 _Dia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu Nana lagi di universitasnya._

 _Pun tidak menyangka mereka akan sering bertemu karena jurusan mereka sama._

 _Sehun ingin menghindari gadis itu. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun hanya merasa sedikit kikuk karena bagaimanapun pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Nana adalah ketika gadis itu menolaknya._

 _Sayangnya, karena Nana hanya mengenal Sehun, maka gadis itu bergantung padanya._

 _Dan mau tidak mau, Sehun membantunya._

 _"Terima kasih banyak, ya, Sehun" ucap gadis itu sembari memeluk buku-buku perpustakaan yang baru saja dia pinjam. Dia meminta bantuan Sehun untuk menunjukkan letak perpustakaan kota._

 _"Tidak masalah" jawab Sehun sembari melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap._

 _Mereka berdua masih berjalan di jalan yang sepi, menuju halte bus._

 _"Eum, Sehun" Sehun berhenti, mengikuti Nana yang tiba-tiba berhenti sambil menatapnya. "Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?"_

 ** _DEG._**

 _Sehun sungguh tidak menduga akan mendapatkan pertanyaan ini. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, membuatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

 _Nana sepertinya tahu Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, buru-buru dia melanjutkan. "Begini, pertemuan terakhir kita sesungguhnya sedikit mengangguku selama aku di Inggris"_

 _"Tidak masalah. Itu kan masa lalu" Sehun yang sudah bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya segera berucap._

 _"Sebenarnya aku dulu juga menyukaimu" Nana malah melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuat Sehun berhenti bernapas. "Tapi karena hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan berjalan dengan baik untukku, aku menolakmu"_

 _Sehun merasa tercekat. Kenapa Nana membahasnya seperti ini?_

 _"Maka itu, aku ingin memperbaikinya" Nana memandang Sehun, dan meraih tangan Sehun untuk dia genggam. "Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?"_

 _"Aku–" Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia sulit menjawabnya ketika dia bahkan sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih sekarang._

 _Luhan._

 _Sehun tersadar. Benar. Dia sudah punya Luhan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya._

 _"Aku–"_

 _"Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, ya?" nada pertanyaan gadis itu meyiratkan kesedihan. Gadis itu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kecewa._

 _Sehun tidak menyukainya._

 _Sejak dulu Sehun tidak pernah menyukai raut wajah sedih jika itu di wajah Nana._

 _"Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" Nana seperti ingin menangis. Dan Sehun, masih seperti dahulu, tidak akan membiarkan Nana menangis._

 _Dengan cepat, Sehun memeluknya. "Aku masih mencintaimu"_

 _Sehun menutup matanya. Entah kenapa Nana yang membalas pelukannya membuatnya tersadar akan suatu hal._

 _Mulai detik ini, dia sudah mengkhianati Luhan._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan meletakkan secangkir _Americano_ yang baru saja dia minum sedikit, lalu memandang sosok di depannya.

"Jadi Ayahmu tetap memintamu mengambilnya sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam.

"Hm, ternyata tidak berhasil" Luhan mengingat kembali saran yang dia berikan untuk Sehun ketika dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun di halte sebulan yang lalu.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, tiba-tiba Luhan memandangnya dengan penuh senyuman kepercayaan. "Eh, tapi Ayahmu tidak melarangmu untuk meneruskan apa yang kau sukai, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, meski tidak tahu kenapa Luhan bisa senang sedang dia kebingungan seperti ini. "Iya"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengambil alih usaha Ayahmu sembari tetap melakukan hobimu?" Luhan bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu, seakan baru menemukan solusi terbaik.

Meskipun memang yang diucapkan Luhan membuat Sehun berpikiran sama. Nyatanya laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. "Kau benar! Astaga, terima kasih"

"Hihihi, tidak masalah. Hanya saja sayang sekali kau sudah terlanjur frustasi seperti tadi" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sehun yang terlalu terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik hidung Luhan –sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan sejak dulu dengan Luhan. "Ish, jangan mengejekku"

"Yak" Luhan memundurkan kepalanya, agar tangan Sehun terlepas. Dia kemudian melotot ke arah Sehun sembari mengusap hidungnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Menandakan dia sedang sebal. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Wajah Luhan yang seperti itu rupanya masih bisa membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak melihat ekspresi itu.

Sehun berharap bisa melihatnya lebih lama.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Sehun merasakan sesak yang luar biasa hebat setelah dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya._

 _Apartemen yang selama ini dia hindari sebisa mungkin._

 _Karena apartemen ini penuh akan kenangan dengan Luhan, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah._

 _Sehun dengan gugup memasuki kamarnya. Dia menghembuskan napas lega mendapati sosok Luhan yang sedang tertidur._

 _Pria yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak dia temui._

 _Semuanya karena alasan yang sama, Sehun merasa bersalah dan tidak bisa tenang setiap menatap Luhan._

 _Kekasih yang sudah dia tinggalkan, yang dia bohongi selama berwaktu-waktu lamanya._

 _Tidak tahan, Sehun bergegas mengambil beberapa barang yang dia perlukan._

 _Namun, entah kenapa dia berhenti dan berbalik untuk memandangi ranjang beserta orang yang ada di atasnya ketika dia sudah siap pergi dari kamar ini._

 _Luhan yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah dia sakit atau tidak._

 _Duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong, Sehun memeriksa dahi Luhan._

 _Tidak, Luhan baik-baik saja. Sehun menghembuskan napas lega._

 _Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan sekali lagi. Dan benar saja, perasaan sesak karena rasa bersalah kembali mendera dirinya._

 _Mengambil tangan Luhan, Sehun menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha menyampaikan kepada Luhan yang tertidur dengan tenang mengenai perasaannya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Lu" Sehun akhirnya berucap. Berharap Luhan mendengarnya tanpa harus melihat keberadaannya. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa denganku. Aku kira aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu"_

 _"Tapi kenapa aku senang ketika mendengar bahwa Nana ternyata mencintaiku juga? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat Nana ingin menjadi kekasihku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak dirinya ketika aku tahu aku dan kau sudah bersama?"_

 _Sehun mencium tangan di genggamannya. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Sungguh"_

 _Sehun memandangi Luhan lagi, setelahnya. Tetapi pikirannya terlarut pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti._

 _Dia baru sadar setelah Luhan membuka matanya, dan bangkit duduk. Melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut yang amat jelas. "Kenapa kau di sini?"_

 _Sehun tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa, namun sangat menusuk bagi Sehun. Seakan Luhan sendiri tidak percaya jika ada Sehun di apertemen mereka berdua._

 _Ini salah siapa?_

 _Salahnya._

 _"Ini apartemen bersama kita, Lu. Kau ingat?"_

 _"Ah bukan begitu" Luhan tersenyum kikuk. "Maksudnya, kau sudah tidak sibuk?"_

 _Lagi, pertanyaan Luhan yang mengingatkan Sehun akan segala kebohongannya. Sehun merasa lebih sesak daripada saat memandangi Luhan yang tidur tadi._

 _"Ng..., sebenarnya aku hendak mengambil beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan. Tapi kulihat kau bergelung di kasur dengan selimut tebal. Aku kira kau sakit"_

 _"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat. Kasihan teman satu timmu yang sedang menunggumu"_

 _Jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan yang tanpa sadar menohoknya adalah senjata, Sehun bisa memastikan dirinya mati sekarang._

 _Perasaan bersalah, gugup, menyesal, ingatan akan kebohongan dan pengkhianatannya, Sehun merasa dirinya sangat rendah sekarang._

 _Dengan cepat dia mengecup dahi Luhan, berusaha menyampaikan seluruh permintaan maaf untuk pria itu. "Maafkan aku"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sehun. Aku bisa memahamimu"_

 _Sehun tersenyum kecut di dalam hatinya._

 _Bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan juga masih bisa memahaminya jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Oke?"_

 _Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa Luhan sudah tahu dan tetap bisa memahaminya._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan ruang kerjanya di kantornya, ketika dia hendak keluar untuk makan karena jam istirahat.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. "Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama, _hyung_. Aku kebetulan lewat sini"

Luhan menaikkan alis, skeptis dengan jawaban Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan napas, menyerah. " _Fine_ , aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Ketika lewat sini aku kepikiran saja untuk cerita kepadamu"

"Masalah yang kemarin? Kau sudah mengambil alih usaha Ayahmu? Bagaimana? Kau masih bisa tetap menari bersama Jongin kan? Ah, apa kau tidak menjadi sangat sibuk?"

Sehun menahan tawa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan panjang dan melihat Luhan yang kelewat antusias. "Satu-satu, Lu"

Tersadar, Luhan sedikit menunduk dan mengusak surai bagian belakangnya. "Ehehe, maaf"

Luhan yang baru saja mengajak Sehun ke restoran di dekat kantornya sudah berjalan ke depan.

Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam.

Dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika Luhan tidak tiba-tiba berjalan ke depan, tangannya yang sepertinya hendak bergerak secara otomatis itu tadi akan ikut mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

Sehun memandangi tangannya.

 _Aku ini ... kenapa?_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _"Aku pulang~!" mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun segera menarik bibirnya dari bibir Nana._

 _Dia menoleh dengan penuh kepanikan._

 _Luhan._

 _Luhan melihat mereka._

 _Dan kini Luhan memandangi mereka berdua dengan eskpresi terkejut._ _"Ng, Luhan ini–"_

 _Sehun menyumpahi dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatakan "Tidak" pada Nana, ataupun melihat Nana sedih._

 _Itu yang membuatnya akhirnya menyetujui membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya, dan menciumnya karena dia memintanya._

 _"Wah, Sehun. Jadi ini kekasihmu?"_

 _Sehun sangat tidak menduga dengan reaksi yang diberikan Luhan._

 _Kenapa dia seperti tidak ada masalah?_

 _"Siapa namamu? Kau cantik sekali"_

 _Baik Nana ataupun Luhan tidak melihat Sehun yang sangat kebingungan._

 _"A–Aku Nana. Te_ _–_ _Terima kasih_ _"_

 _"Aku Luhan. Aku teman satu rumah Sehun. Salam kenal ya. Sehun beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu"_

 _Meninggalkan Sehun dan Nana, Luhan berpamitan untuk ke kamarnya._

 _"Maaf ya Sehun" ucapan Nana membuat Sehun tersadar dan berhenti menatap Luhan yang sudah tidak nampak oleh indra penglihatannya. "Kita ketahuan oleh temanmu"_

 _Ucapan tanpa dosa Nana membuat Sehun merasa sesak._

 _Benar, mereka ketahuan._

 _Sehun kedapatan membohongi Luhan dan mengkhianatinya._

 _"Tidak apa" Sehun mengatakan kebohongan lainnya lagi juga kepada Nana._

 _._

 _Sepeninggal Nana dari apartemennya, Sehun bergegas menuju ke kamar Luhan_ _–_ _atau sebenarnya kamar mereka berdua_ _._

 _Sehun harus berbicara pada Luhan. Menjelaskan semuanya, meminta maaf, apapun yang bisa membuat perasaannya lega._

 _Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar yang terkunci itu._

 _Mengetuknya lagi._

 _Dan lagi._

 _Tetapi hasilnya sama. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang di dalam sana._

 _Sehun tersenyum kecut memandangi pintu yang masih terkunci rapat itu._

 _"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun memandang tiket masuk rumah apel di tangannya. Ada dua, dia mendapatkannya dari kotak undian yang baru saja dia coba. Dan dua tiket itu hanya bisa digunakan hari ini.

Sehun ingin sekali pergi ke rumah apel itu. Dia penasaran.

Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan nomor yang beberapa ini sering dia hubungi kembali.

"Lu, apakah kau sibuk?"

.

Luhan kira Sehun ingin _curhat_ lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan belakangan.

Tetapi ternyata Sehun membawanya kemari, ke rumah apel.

"Kau masih terobsesi dengan apel?" Luhan terlihat geli saat menanyakannya.

"Aku tidak terobsesi dengan apel" balas Sehun defensif. "Aku kan hanya penasaran dengan acara rumah apel ini"

Mereka sudah berkeliling nyaris ke seluruh _stand_. Dan Sehun merasa sangat senang dan puas. Dia mencicipi _pie_ apel yang enak, jus apel yang menyegarkan, juga mencicipi permen kapas rasa apel untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia tidak terobsesi dengan apel. Hanya saja memang seluruhnya berbau apel di sini. Makanan, aksesoris, bahkan _games_ pun menggunakan apel.

Tapi Sehun menikmatinya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak bersenang-senang.

Dia sibuk bekerja _part time_ dan kuliah, juga kencan-kencan biasa dengan Nana.

Sehun merasa ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Sehun tidak ingin momen menyenangkan seperti ini selesai. Pasti Sehun akan segera melupakan bagaimana rasanya secara jelas. Yang akan dia ingat pasti hanyalah bahwa hal ini menyenangkan, tetapi mengulang kembali rasa senang yang dia rasakan, itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya. Lagipula aku rasa aku bisa menemukan _shampoo_ apelku di sini" gumam Luhan sambil melihat-lihat produk-produk kecantikan berbau apel pada salah satu _stand_ yang ada di sana.

"Kau masih memakai _shampoo_ apel yang biasa itu?" Sehun bertanya, jantungnya berdetak karena berpikir jika Luhan masih memakainya karena masih menyukainya.

"Hm" Luhan memindai label-label yang tertempel, mencari merek yang biasa ia pakai. "Jongin menyukai wanginya"

Dan entah kenapa Sehun mengepalkan jemarinya.

Entah kenapa jantungnya malah menjadi sesak.

Entah kenapa _mood_ nya tiba-tiba turun drastis.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Sehun dan Nana memasuki tempat yang sudah mereka pilih untuk makan bersama._

 _Sehun memindai sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang kosong._

 _Ketika dia hendak memberi tahu Nana, gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia malah sudah berpindah tempat._

 _Sehun menghampirinya, mengira Nana sudah menemukan tempat untuk mereka._

 _Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia karena dia melihat orang yang sudah tiga bulan tidak dia temui sama sekali semenjak kejadian itu._

 _"Ah, hai Nana" Jongin bersuara. "Dan hai Sehun"_

 _"Hai Nana, hai Sehun"_

 _Luhan._

 _Bersama dengan Jongin._

 _Apakah mereka saling mengenal?_

 _"Eh, Luhan-oppa? Luhan-oppa kenal dengan Jongin-oppa?"_

 _Sehun sedikit bersyukur Nana menyanyakan hal yang juga menjadi pertanyaannya._

 _"Yaps. Dia teman yang selalu kuajak main, yang kuceritakan tiap hari di kelas"_

 _Lagi, Sehun tidak menyangka orang yang dimaksud Jongin selama ini adalah Luhan._

 _Sehun tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka bertiga lagi karena sekarang di dalam benaknya hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana dia seharusnya bersikap._

 _Itu sampai Nana menyenggolnya, membawanya kembali ke kesadaran. "Sehunnie, kita makan bersama mereka di sini ne?"_

 _Sehun ingin sekali menolak, tetapi_ _–_

 _"Enak saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat PDA kalian. Cukup di kelas saja"_

 _Sehun tidak tahu haruskah dia berterima kasih pada Jongin atau tidak. Jongin memang menolak, seperti keinginan Sehun. Namun di sisi lain, Jongin juga secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan Nana selalu bertingkah romantis di mana saja._

 _Di depan Luhan._

 _Sehun sedikit melirik Luhan, khawatir dengan bagaimana reaksinya._

 _Namun ekspresi Luhan biasa saja._

 _Apakah ini semua karena Luhan sudah menduganya? Bagaimanapun juga Luhan sudah pernah mendapati Sehun dan Nana berciuman bukan?_

 _"Issshh! Kau ini! Kan sejak Sehun tinggal denganku aku jadi tidak bisa kenal lebih jauh dengan Luhan-oppa!"_

 _Nana tidak membantu sama sekali. Itu malah menunjukkan bahwa selama ini Sehun tidak ada untuk Luhan karena dia bersama dengan Nana._

 _Sehun merasa sesak luar biasa._

 _Dia merasa seperti penjahat yang ketahuan oleh polisi._

 _Tetapi bedanya, sebenarnya polisi tersebut tidak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun kepada Sehun._

 _Dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi karena bingung._

 _"Jongin benar, Nana-ah. Lagipula aku yakin Sehun juga hanya ingin berdua denganmu" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan, tapi bagi Sehun senyuman itu seperti menyindirnya habis-habisan. "Kita bisa mengatur waktu untuk mengenal lebih jauh. Kau bisa main di kantorku kalau kau mau"_

 _"Jangan menggeniti pacar orang! Dasar ajussi mesum!"_

 _"Siapa yang ajussi! Demi apapun di dunia ini, kita hanya berjarak 4 tahun! Dan asal kau tahu, wajahku jauh lebih terlihat muda darimu! Dasar keparat kecil!"_

 _Seperti menunjukkan bahwa ada yang bisa lebih memperparah kondisi batinnya, takdir menunjukkan Sehun pemandangan di mana Jongin dan Luhan yang bertengkar._

 _Namun, yang Sehun tidak mengerti adalah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat interaksi Jongin dan Luhan._

 _Tidak mungkin kan dia cemburu?_

 _"Kurasa aku akan duduk di sini saja. Oke, Sehun?"_

 _Menuruti Nana, Sehun sekarang bisa kembali yakin bahwa perasaan tidak nyaman itu efek dari perasaan sesaknya saja karena sudah membohongi dan mengkhianati Luhan. Bukan karena cemburu._

 _Lihat saja, dia masih tidak bisa mengatakan "Tidak" pada Nana, dia masih senang Nana mencintainya, dan dia tidak mau Nana sedih sama sekali._

 _Bukankah itu berarti Sehun mencintai Nana?_

 _Namun, belum bisa Sehun merasa jelas dengan segala pertanyaannya dan perasaan tidak enaknya karena makan semeja dengan Luhan, Nana seperti melemparkan bom atom kepadanya._

 _"Luhan-oppa, apakah Luhan-oppa punya pacar?"_

 _Sehun seketika menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Dia melirik ke arah Luhan yang rupanya juga menghentikan pergerakan pisaunya._

 _"Tidak" jawab Luhan sambil melanjutkan mengiris daging steaknya. "Aku_ _single_ _"_

 _Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya mendengar jawaban Luhan._

 _"Tapi sebentar lagi dia_ _taken_ _kok"_

 _Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin. Apa? Luhan akan memiliki kekasih?_

 _Meskipun hubungan Luhan dan Sehun tidak jelas karena ulah Sehun, bukankah jika Luhan memiliki kekasih itu akan makin memperumit semuanya?_

 _"Benarkah oppa? Dengan siapa?"_

 _"Jangan semba–" "Aku"_

 _Bohong jika bilang Sehun tidak terkejut. Dia bahkan shock mendengarnya._

 _Jongin dan Luhan? Apakah mereka memang sudah sejauh itu?_

 _"Ka–Kalian gay?!"_

 _"Ya" mereka menjawab berdua. "Dan kami akan segera jadian" Luhan segera menarik telinga Jongin lebih keras._

 _Sehun akhirnya sadar bahwa Jongin hanya mengasal. Namun tidak tahu kenapa, dia tidak menyukai candaan Jongin._

 _Mungkin karena itu sudah terlanjur membuat perasaannya yang sudah tidak karuan semakin kalang kabut._

 _Tidak, Sehun tidak mungkin kalang kabut karena cemburu. Sehun yakin moodnya hanya masih terbawa perasaan sesak karena rasa bersalahnya._

 _"Woah! Aku tidak percaya!" Nana tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalian lucu dan cocok"_

 _"Ne, terimakasih Nana. Doakan kami langgeng"_

 _Sehun merasa makannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak ada rasanya._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras malam itu. Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di sebuah halte. Halte terdekat –dan tidak terpakai– dari tempat mereka pergi ke Book Fair tadi sore.

Luhan yang mengajaknya –karena Jongin ada kelas pengganti. Dan Sehun –meskipun merasa tidak suka menjadi pengganti Jongin– mengiyakannya.

"Hm, kenapa hujan masih turun saja, ya. Aku kira sudah seharusnya tidak ada hujan lagi" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. Sudah tiga jam mereka menunggu di sini. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan suhu semakin dingin.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang mengusap lengannya berulang-ulang. Tanda jika pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu mulai kedinginan.

Dengan cepat Sehun melepas jaketnya, dan memberikannya ke bahu Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sehun sejenak. Sebelum dia tertawa kecil. "Aku jadi ingat hari itu"

Sehun tersenyum. Ya, Sehun juga ingat hari itu. Hari ketika Luhan datang ke bar –yang ternyata tutup– di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras.

Hari ketika Luhan mendeklarasikan bahwa dia ingin hubungannya dengan Sehun membaik –yang mana sangat membuat Sehun jauh lebih lega daripada sebelumnya.

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar ketika mengingat kembali mereka setelahnya bercanda berdua.

"Jongin terdengar sangat khawatir di telepon. Dan karena aku tidak mau dia khawatir, aku nekat datang kemari" Luhan terlihat mengenang kembali dengan senyuman kecil.

Namun, di sisi yang lain, senyuman Sehun lenyap seketika.

Luhan datang ke sana demi Jongin, bukan Sehun.

Sehun tidak mengingat kenyataan itu. Yang dia ingat hanya Luhan ke sana karena mendengar kabar dari Jongin, mengajaknya kembali seperti sedia kala, dan kemudian mereka bercanda di depan bar berdua.

Senyuman kembali muncul, tapi senyuman pahit.

Karena Sehun teringat bagaimana Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Jongin yang mengajaknya pulang hari itu.

Bagiamana Jongin memberikan senyuman aneh kepada Sehun –yang masih tidak Sehun mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun yang jelas itu menganggunya, selalu menghantui pikiran Sehun juga jika Sehun mengingat mengenai Jongin dan Luhan.

Mengingat bagaimana dirinya memandang punggung Jongin dan Luhan yang asyik tertawa berdua –dalam dunia mereka.

Sehun merasakan sesak lagi hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Sebelum dia kembali merasa bingung.

 _Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini?_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _"Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Tolong jangan menghindar"_

 _Sehun bisa mendengar suara keputusasaan di dalam nada bicaranya. Dia hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya dengan Luhan._

 _Kejadian di tempat makan kemarin benar-benar menghantuinya, lebih sering mengganggunya daripada rasa bersalahnya kepada Luhan._

 _"Apa yang kau ingin selesaikan? Semuanya sudah selesai sejak aku mendapatimu berciuman di lorong ini. Bukankah itu cukup jelas?"_

 _Sehun mematung. Luhan benar. Tapi tetap saja._ _"Setidaknya kalau begini lebih jelas bukan?"_

 _Sehun sendiri mempertanyakan kelebih-jelasan-an yang dia maksud. Apa? Bahwa mereka sudah berakhir?_

 _Entah kenapa semuanya masih mengganjal untuk Sehun, sesungguhnya._

 _"Hm. Sekarang bisakah aku pergi?"_

 _"Kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dariku?"_

 _Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia menanyakannya. Bahkan dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, mulai dari mana, dan bagaimana._

 _"Untuk apa? Aku bisa mengerti. Kita tidak pernah bisa mengatur diri kita untuk jatuh cinta atau berhenti mencintai kepada siapa bukan?"_

 _Tepat. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

 _"Aku pergi"_

 _Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tetapi sesuatu masih mengganjal di hatinya. Dan kali ini, dia tidak mau terlalu banyak berpikir. Jadi dia ucapkan saja apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Maafkan aku"_

 _Pria bermata rusa itu berhenti sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kuharap kau meminta maaf bukan karena kau tidak bisa mengontrol hatimu untuk terus menyukaiku atau melupakan Nana. Kuharap kau meminta maaf karena kau nemilih untuk diam saja dan tidak membicarakanku dari awal kau ingin bersama Nana lagi. Mengetahui kau selingkuh dan aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu, menunggumu untuk mengaku tapi kau tak kunjung mengaku, itu semua lebih mengganggu daripada mengetahui kau sudah tidak atau tidak pernah mencintaiku"_

 _"Aku–"_

 ** _BLAM._**

 _Sehun menghembuskan napasnya. Rentetan kata dari Luhan tadi benar-benar seperti menguburnya hidup-hidup._

 _Satu hal yang sekarang Sehun tahu, Luhan ternyata sudah tahu jauh-jauh sebelumnya._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun sedang duduk di kantin fakultasnya ketika Jongin datang bersama dengan Chanyeol, teman mereka dari jurusan lain namun masih dalam satu fakultas yang sama.

"Dengar, tumben sekali dosenku tadi tiba-tiba mengatakan kata-kata mutiara mengenai cinta. Aku ingin tertawa tadinya, tetapi kata-katanya sangat dalam" Chanyeol yang baru saja meletakkan pantatnya segera membuka suara.

Jongin terkekeh. "Dosen mata kuliahmu mungkin sedang berada dalam problematika cinta"

"Mungkin saja" Chanyeol membuka plastik yang membungkus _burger_ yang dia beli. "Jadi, menurutnya, ada perbedaan antara cinta dengan rasa ingin memiliki"

Jongin memandang ke Sehun sejenak sebelum memasang tampang bertanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Maksudnya? Bukankah kalau kau mencintai seseorang kau pasti ingin memilikinya?"

"Memang" Chanyeol memberikan gigitan pertama kepada burger di tangannya. "Tetapi cinta juga memiliki tingkatan-tingkatan"

"Jelaskan padaku" Jongin menuntut.

"Tingkatan pertama adalah ego karena tertarik, ya itu, kau ingin memilikinya. Tingkatan kedua adalah kau mencintainya, jadi kau ingin dia bahagia, itu pun juga terbagi menjadi dua; ketika egomu mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaannya ada di tanganmu, dan yang satu lagi adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kau bisa menerima jika dia bahagia meski itu bukan bersamamu"

"Maksudmu rela tersakiti seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengunyah sambil mengangguk –untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Mahasiswa yang paling tinggi di antara ketiganya itu menelan kunyahannya. "Maka dari itu terkadang jika kita masih memerhatikan mantan kekasih kita, bahkan masih merasa cemburu, bisa jadi itu hanya rasa ingin memiliki yang masih tertinggal karena terbiasa ada di sana. Bukan cinta"

 **DEG.**

Sehun yang sedari tadi sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan secara serius cerita Chanyeol –pikirannya sedari tadi terfokus pada perasaannya yang kacau–, kini serasa diberi kejutan listrik oleh alat pemacu jantung.

 _Apakah perasaanku terhadap Luhan yang kacau ini tidak hanya karena rasa bersalah tetapi hanya karena terbiasa?_

"Hmm" Jongin menampilkan wajah kurang puas. "Tetapi, bukankah memperjuangkan juga tidak salah? Misalnya, aku menyukai seseorang dan aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain, tentu dia akan bahagia jika bersama orang itu, bukan aku. Lalu apakah aku tidak boleh berjuang?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Tadi tidak ada yang menanyakan itu kepada dosenku sih, tetapi kurasa kau boleh saja berjuang, asalkan tidak memaksa. Misal, kau menyukai seorang gadis yang sudah punya kekasih, lalu kau membunuhnya...eh tidak, terlalu ekstrim. Hmmm, menjebak kekasihnya dengan entah cara apa mungkin, yang jelas lewat jalan yang tidak benar, itu namanya memaksa. Kau bisa tetap berada di sampingnya, memerhatikannya, selalu membuatnya tersenyum, itu semua juga berjuang"

"Yang penting adalah–" laki-laki bermarga Park itu menambahkan sembari menunjuk Jongin dengan burgernya yang tinggal setengah kurang, "–jangan egomu yang mengendalikan perjuanganmu"

"Aku memang tidak suka jika dia bersama orang lain, aku cemburu" baik Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. _Jongin menyukai seseorang?_ , setidaknya itulah penyebab mengapa mereka sekarang menaruh atensi lebih kepada Jongin. "Tetapi aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakannya, dia tidak terpaksa, dan aku yakin bukan egoku yang mengendalikannya"

Tatapan sejenak Jongin kepada Sehun sesudah mengatakannya meninggalkan tanda tanya yang besar dalam kepala Sehun.

Tatapan yang sama seperti ketika dia menjemput Luhan yang menyusul Sehun di malam hujan badai itu.

Sehun ... tidak menyukai tatapan itu.

Tetapi dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Lebih tepatnya, dia takut mengakui alasannya.

 _Luhan_.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Sehun mengira dia tidak akan bertemu Luhan lagi setelah hari mereka memperjelas status mereka._

 _Ternyata dia salah._

 _Ternyata ada Luhan di tempat part time yang dimaksud Jongin –ketika menanyakan perihal pekerjaan paruh waktu di bar._

 _Sekarang Sehun hanya bisa berdiam dan berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa perasaan tidak nyaman saat dia melihat Jongin dan Luhan berdebat saat ini adalah karena masih merasa bersalah pada Luhan._

 _Bukan karena cemburu, karena dia jelas masih mencintai Nana. Sehun yakin itu._

 ** _Bruk._**

 _Sehun melihat Luhan yang menindih Jongin. Membuatnya berdeham secara otomatis._

 _Wajar bukan jika dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat posisi intim seperti itu?_

 _Wajar bukan?_

 _._

 _Sehun dan Jongin menari berdua, menyesuaikan lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan. Jongin dan Sehun terbiasa menari bersama, jadi tidak ada masalah bagi mereka untuk menyesuaikan masing-masing gerakan meskipun mereka belum berlatih sebelumnya._

 _"Dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta, tapi aku melakukannya~"_

 _Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Jongin saling bertautan lewat pandangan mata mereka masing-masing._

 _Sehun merasa ingin berhenti menari._

 _Bukan, Sehun yakin bukan karena cemburu. Tetapi karena melihat orang berlovey-dovey di depannya. Tentu karena itu, bukan?_

 _"Dan kau tidak pernah bermaksud untuk balik mencintaiku~"_

 _Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menari mendekati Luhan. Sampai mereka berdua berhadapan._

 _Jongin mengambil mic itu dari Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terpaku. Dan Sehun hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dalam diam._

 _Tidak ada yang sadar Sehun sudah berhenti menari dan terfokus pada pemandangan di depannya._

 _"Jangan katakan kau tidak balas mencintaiku, karena kau tahu kau melakukannya~", Jongin melanjutkan nyanyiannya._

 _Sehun bisa melihat senyuman Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat tatapan mata Jongin. Sehun bisa merasa bahwa kini mereka berdua sedang berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk balik mencintaimu tapi aku melakukannya"_

 _Sehun meninggalkan panggung itu dalam diam. Dan segera menghubungi Nana._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Sehun, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Sehun sedang menatap langit senja di apartemen Nana ketika kekasihnya itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Sehun berbalik, memberi Nana senyuman kecil. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun"

"Jangan bohong Sehun" ucap gadis itu setelah menghela napas kecil. "Sudah nyaris berbulan-bulan ini kau selalu merenung. Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahuku ada apa?"

Sehun diam. Tidak mungkin bukan dia mengatakan ' _Ada yang aneh mengenai Luhan'_. Lagipula, yang aneh bukan Luhan, tetapi dirinya.

"Sehun..."

Laki-laki itu segera tersadar bahwa untuk beberapa waktu dia mendiamkan Nana.

"Maaf" Sehun mengusak rambut kekasihnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku"

Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, toh dia memang tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih saja bersikap seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Sehun dulu bisa saja terus menyangkal bahwa semuanya karena rasa bersalah, karena dia mencintai Nana, bukan Luhan.

Tetapi Sehun tidak mengerti.

Sehun merasa bahwa dia sedang berdelusi.

Tetapi kenapa?

Bukankah dia memang mencintai Nana?

Sampai detik ini pun dia masih tidak akan tega membuat Nana bersedih. Dia selalu ingin Nana bahagia.

Bukankah itu cinta?

Tetapi kenapa dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar setiap dia bersama Luhan?

"Ya sudah, aku mencintaimu" Nana berjinjit, memberi kecupan pada Sehun di bibir laki-laki itu.

Sehun terdiam, sebelum membalas ciumannya sebentar, kemudian melepasnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

 _Cinta itu–_

 _–sebenarnya apa?_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _"Ini hari keduamu ya" Minseok melemparkan senyuman, Sehun juga membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau ingin bekerja part time huh? Ingin belajar bekerja?"_

 _"Itu juga iya" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi alasan utama karena uangku habis untuk membelikan kekasihku ini dan itu"_

 _Ketidaksanggupannya mengatakan "Tidak" kepada Nana_ _–meskipun Sehun saja yang berlebihan, gadis itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah memaksa– membuat Sehun harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan._

 _Minseok tertawa. "Tapi setimpal bukan?"_

 _"Hm"_

 _Sehun mengingat kembali betapa manisnya wajah Nana setiap dia memberikan sesuatu kepadanya sebagai hadiah, meskipun itu kerap membuatnya kesulitan membayar apartemen yang dia bagi bersama Luhan._

 _Memang sekarang dia tidak tinggal bersama Luhan lagi. Tapi tetap saja dia harus tahu diri dan membayar apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Nana._

 _Sehun tersenyum, karena sekali lagi dia dibuat yakin bahwa dia memang mencintai Nana. Apapun perasaan yang Sehun rasakan jika berhadapan dengan Luhan hanyalah karena rasa bersalah. Apapun yang dirasakannya ketika melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Luhan, hanyalah karena Sehun memang tidak suka melihat adegan romantis di depan umum._

 _Tidak lebih._

 _"Benar. Seperti itu" dalam hati, Sehun meyakinkan dirinya._

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Dan Sehun semakin tidak yakin.

Dia sudah berusaha menghindari Luhan –aneh memang mengingat Luhan sendiri tidak pernah mendekatinya.

Sehun merasa dirinya kebingungan. Merasa dirinya tidak masuk akal.

" _I thought you would be okay, but seems like you're getting worse instead_ "

Sehun tersentak –kepalanya segera menengadah menjauh dari buku-buku yang menjadi bantalnya–, dan dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

" _I'm_ _actually okay_ "

"Tidak usah berbohong Sehun, katakan saja ada apa"

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya sekali, sebuah gestur jika dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan menghakimimu"

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita. Dan dia tidak mungkin bercerita kepada teman ceritanya yang biasa, Luhan, karena sosok itulah sendiri yang menjadi sumber masalah Sehun –oh, tidak, Sehun sama sekali tidak menuduh Luhan membuatnya bermasalah, hanya saja ... kalian tahu maksudnya bukan?

"Sebenarnya–" Sehun menerawang ke buku-buku yang sama sekali tidak dia baca. "–cinta itu apa?"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat memberi respon, Sehun melanjutkan. "Jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang, ingin dia selalu berbahagia, bukankah itu cinta? Jika kau tidak suka seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman bersama dengan orang lain, tidakkah itu juga cinta?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang dia duduki. Dia menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Hm, keduanya bisa saja bukan cinta, malahan"

"Yang pertama mungkin cinta, tapi bukan _cinta_ yang kau maksud. Mungkin itu hanya rasa sayang seperti dirimu kepada keluargamu. Yang kedua mungkin cinta, tapi bisa saja itu juga hanya rasa memiliki, rasa takut kehilangan seorang kawan baik misalnya, itu bukan _cinta_ " jelasnya menambahkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Chanyeol menahan bahu Sehun yang hendak menelungkupkan dirinya ke buku-buku itu lagi. "Begini saja, sekarang tutup matamu"

Sehun menurutinya.

"Bayangkan seseorang memanggil namamu"

Sehun membayangkan seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Seseorang itu selalu berhasil membuatmu ikut tersenyum jika dia tersenyum. Bayangkan suara tawanya yang seperti melodi di telingamu"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Sehun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Bayangkan ketika kalian bercanda, ketika kalian bertukar cerita, ketika kalian melakukan aktivitas bersama, dan kau merasa lengkap"

Senyum Sehun masih di sana, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

"Jika hanya saling menatap, jika hanya hanya berbaring berdua dalam keheningan, apakah kau tetap merasa bahagia?"

Chanyeol mendapati Sehun mengangguk. "Ya"

"Kau tidak suka melihat dia bersama yang lain. Kau merasa tidak nyaman jika dia terlihat melebih-spesial-kan orang lain. Kau ingin kau yang menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya di jalan yang kau ingin kalian bangun bersama"

Sehun mengangguk, namun kali ini tanpa suara.

"Tetapi yang paling penting, kau selalu ingin dia bahagia. Kau selalu ingin melihat dia rileks, melihat dia tertawa lepas. Kau akan merasa bersalah jika menyakitinya, rasanya napasmu akan sesak, dipenuhi rasa tidak enak ketika kau melihat wajahnya yang terluka. Semua itu bukan karena kasihan, tetapi karena kau membentuk wajah itu pada wajah yang seharusnya kau bahagiakan"

Sehun terdiam.

"Sekarang buka matamu"

Sehun membuka matanya, melihat Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Orang itulah yang kau cintai"

Sehun terdiam.

"Yang kau bayangkan adalah orang yang kau cintai" Chanyeol mengatakan dengan senyuman meyakinkan. "Kau membayangkan Nana, bukan?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela perpustakaan yang menampilkan senja. "Itu karena kau mencintai Nana, yang pertama kali muncul adalah dia"

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tegang.

Di luar ekspetasi laki-laki bermarga Park itu, jauh di dalam benak Sehun, justru tidak ada keyakinan sama sekali.

Tidak ketika dirinya menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa yang dia bayangkan sedari tadi adalah–

Bukan Nana.

–Luhan.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun sadar akan suatu hal sekarang.

Ada perbedaan antara mencintai dan ingin memiliki.

Ada perbedaan antara mencintai dan takut kehilangan.

Ada perbedaan antara mencintai dan terbiasa.

Juga, ada perbedaan antara mencintai dan mengasihani.

.

Sehun tidak tega menyakiti Nana, itu benar.

Sehun selalu ingin Nana tersenyum, itu kenyataannya.

Tetapi Nana tidaklah menjadi pemegang cintanya.

Sehun lebih seperti mengasihaninya.

Karena Sehun dulu terbiasa mengusahakan segala cara agar Nana bahagia.

.

Dan, kenyataan yang lain tetaplah ada.

Bahwa sejatinya, ikatan cinta antara dirinya dengan Luhan itu tidak pernah berhasil dia lepas.

Bahwa sebenarnya, Nana tidak pernah menjadi pilihan kedua.

Bahwa sesungguhnya, selama ini hanya ada Luhan di dalam hatinya.

Dan tetap selalu Luhan yang menempatinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan tidak di _update_. Mohon maaf atas ketidakprofesionalan saya sebagai penulis.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan alasannya, banyak hal sebenarnya, dan sebenarnya pula hanya berputar-putar pada waktu, _Writer Block_ , dan juga kehidupan nyata yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Sekali lagi, saya akan pergi. Sampai bertemu akhir September. Dan saya akan berusaha keras agar saat kita bertemu kembali tiba, saya tidak akan semolor ini. Saya tidak bisa berjanji, namun yakin saja saya akan berusaha.

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update n(_ _)n

 **hunchanhan** | **Telekinetics726** | **mischa baby** | **Seravin509** | **wollfdeer520** | **ParkNada** | **Park Sena** | **Double Kim** | **Jonglu** | **keziaf** | **Arifahohse** | **lzu hn** | **nuruldfana** | **tjabaekby** | **Menglupi** | **Rin SNL** | **shend** | **ludeer** | **Balqis** | **Sehan** | **SebutLuhan3x** | **07VA**

So,

Mind to review?


	10. IX

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Like always_

 _It will come to an end_

 _Am I really in love?_

 _Or am I dating to break up?_

 _Once again, it comes to me_

 _An easy ending_

 _It's always the same ending_

 _Just the same old, easy ending_

(Epik High – Happen Ending)

 **.**

 _"Jadi apapun permasalahanmu dengan Nana, selesaikanlah baik-baik karena kalian saling mencintai"_

Sehun ingin tertawa ketika dia mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol yang dilontarkan kepadanya sebelum laki-laki jangkung itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tertawa miris, tepatnya, karena Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Sehun baru saja sadar akan suatu hal; bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintai Nana sejak dia bersama dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti jika Sehun tidak tahu harus menyelesaikan dari mana.

Karena permasalahan bukan berada pada Sehun dan Nana, melainkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Dan Luhan sendiri sudah menjalani hidupnya tanpa Sehun dengan baik. Luhan tidak merasa memiliki masalah dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun punya.

Itulah yang membuat Sehun saat ini tertawa hampa. Sendirian. Dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

 _"Jadi apapun permasalahanmu dengan Nana_ _–_ _"_

Permasalahan dengan Luhan yang tidak merasa bermasalah dengan Sehun.

 _"_ _–_ _selesaikanlah baik-baik_ _–_ _"_

Tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya karena Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mana yang harus diselesaikan.

 _"_ _–_ _karena kalian saling mencintai"_

Dan yang terakhir dan yang terpenting; mereka tidak lagi saling mencintai.

Untuk yang terakhir, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sehun. Mengingat Luhan tidak mungkin masih mencintainya.

Laki-laki bermarga Oh itu merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

Dia meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai, hanya untuk pergi ke orang yang dia anggap dia cintai, dan berakhir dengan menyadari siapa yang dia cintai sebenarnya ketika orang yang dia cintai itu sudah melepas apapun ikatan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun kehilangan semangat hidup.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan berlari-lari.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu.

 _"Luhan"_

Luhan mengutuk segala transportasi umum yang di saat seperti ini tidak bisa mengantarnya, sehingga dia harus berlari di tengah rintikan hujan.

Pria itu tidak akan merasa keberatan, jika saja dia tidak takut terlambat.

 _"Tolong aku"_

Mengingat suara Sehun yang bergetar dan terdengar putus asa membuat pikirannya semakin tidak jernih. Seperti air hujan yang sudah bergabung dengan segala hal yang berada di aspal tempat dirinya berlari.

 _Aku harus cepat._

Laki-laki itu menghilang cukup lama, itu yang Luhan ketahui dari Jongin –yang diberi tahu oleh Nana yang menangis.

Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak sempat menghubungi _semua orang_ itu.

Yang jelas, prioritas Luhan adalah menemui Sehun sesegera mungkin sebelum dia kehilangan Sehun lagi.

Dari kejauhan, halte itu sudah nampak.

Seakan mendapat kekuatan, Luhan berlari semakin cepat.

"SEHUN!"

Suara laki-laki itu berusaha mengalahkan derasnya hujan.

Luhan sudah sampai di halte tempat dia bertemu Sehun ketika dia dirundung masalah dengan Ayahnya di waktu yang lalu.

Dia berdiri di sana, melihat Sehun yang berdiri di ujung lainnya.

Basah kuyup, sama seperti dirinya.

Yang berbeda adalah; dia tidak terlihat hidup.

 **Tap.**

Luhan maju satu langkah.

 **Tap.**

Dan dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat dan kosong, Sehun ikut maju satu langkah.

 **Tap.**

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan berhati-hati sembari kembali maju satu langkah.

 **Tap.**

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun yang terlihat seperti mayat berjalan, tapi satu langkah kembali diberikan oleh lelaki yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda dari Luhan itu.

 **Tap.**

Mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan.

Mata rusa Luhan berusaha menyelami mata Sehun yang hanya memantulkan kembali bayangan dirinya, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Se–"

"Luhan"

Suara itu terdengar datar, namun kental akan keputusasaan.

Hangat adalah yang dirasakan Luhan setelahnya.

Getaran adalah yang dirasakan Luhan berikutnya.

Luhan juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas di lehernya. Hembusan napas dari orang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Tolong"

"Tolong aku"

"Kumohon tolong aku"

Masih sama seperti ketika Sehun meneleponnya tadi, Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa Sehun meminta tolong kepadanya. Kenapa Sehun terdengar sangat putus asa. Luhan sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa.

Namun, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Mengusap punggung laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Aku di sini, Sehun. Aku di sini"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan duduk tepat di depan Sehun.

Tangannya sibuk mencoba mengurangi tingkat kebas Sehun dengan mengelapkan handuk tebal ke kepala laki-laki itu.

Sedangkan matanya masih sibuk merajut benang-benang tak kasat mata dengan mata Sehun yang memandangnya dengan begitu intens.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" selesai dengan kepala Sehun, Luhan beralih menuju ke leher dan bagian bawah kepala lainnya dari mahasiswa yang sudah beberapa minggu ini menghilang tanpa kabar itu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, membuat pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu mendongak ke arahnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada iris mata rusa yang memancarkan pertanyaan itu, Sehun mengambil handuk dari tangan yang ditahannya.

Kemudian dia mengusapkan handuk itu ke arah kepala lain yang berada di depannya.

Sehun memberikan senyuman kecil. "Kau juga masih basah, Lu"

Luhan terdiam melihat senyuman Sehun yang entah bagaimana begitu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi mati rasanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan mendapati mata Sehun yang sedang memandangnya.

Luhan kembali bertanya. "Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?"

"Tidak apa" Sehun tersenyum kecil lagi. "Aku hanya tidak percaya aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Apa maksudmu?" rasa penasaran Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. _Tidak percaya masih bisa bertemu_ bukanlah kalimat biasa. Di sana tersirat bahwa Sehun sempat merasa tidak akan bertemu Luhan lagi. Dan Luhan ingin tahu mengapa. "Aku tetap berada di kantor, di apartemen, bertemu dengan Minseok di bar. Kalau kau tidak menghilang selama berminggu-minggu, kau tentu bisa menemuiku"

Namun, Luhan harus merasa bersalah melihat redupnya lagi kedua iris Sehun seusai rentetan katanya dia ucapkan.

Senyuman kecut itu terbentuk pada wajah pucat Sehun. "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini pengecut? Aku selalu lari dari masalahku"

Luhan diam. Mencoba menebak-nebak masalah apa yang dihindari Sehun kali ini.

"Jadi aku hanya melakukan apa yang selalu aku lakukan. Menghindari masalahku"

Pria bermata rusa itu bisa melihat Sehun yang bangkit dan membawa handuk itu entah ke mana.

Punggung itu terlihat terbebani, Luhan bisa melihatnya.

 _Sehun, kau itu kenapa?_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Malam ini Luhan tidak kembali ke apartemen bersamanya dengan Jongin.

Luhan takut jika dia pergi, Sehun akan lari entah kemana lagi.

Bahkan Luhan tidak menghubungi Jongin, meskipun pria itu tahu kekasihnya akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Luhan hanya tidak mau berbohong kepada Jongin. Tetapi, di saat yang sama dia tidak mau Jongin tahu.

Alasannya karena Luhan tidak berani memberi tahu siapapun dia sudah bertemu dengan Sehun, bahkan berada di dalam apartemen tempat dia singgah sementara waktu.

Jika Sehun tahu, dia yakin Sehun akan merasa diumbar rahasianya di depan publik.

Jadi di sinilah Luhan, memakan semangkuk ramennya bersama dengan Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka berada di ruang tengah, menonton siaran televisi.

"Kau memandangiku, Lu"

Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kuah merah dengan mie, potongan daging, dan sayuran di mangkuknya. "Anggap saja sama seperti kau tadi terus memandangiku"

Luhan mendengar Sehun mendengus menahan tawa. Dan itu membuatnya melihat ke arah mahasiswa itu. Sehun juga sedang memandanginya. "Tentu saja berbeda"

"Di mana letak perbedaannya? Aku juga tidak mengira masih bisa bertemu denganmu"

Sehun mengusak surai Luhan dengan tangannya. "Kau tidak lari dari masalahmu. Kau tidak lari dariku"

Kemudian laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bertanya-tanya di setiap sumpitan ramennya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun memandangi pria yang tertidur di sofa itu.

Dengan perlahan dia bersimpuh, merendahkan diri agar bisa melihat wajah tertidur itu dengan lebih leluasa.

Pria itu tertidur pulas. Bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat jelas. Bibirnya yang tipis terbuka sedikit.

Jemari Sehun mulai bermain di permukaan wajah itu. Baru satu jari yang berada di atas pipinya, dan Sehun sudah merasakan berbagai macam perasaan mencambuknya.

Yang mendominasi adalah rasa rindu.

Sehun tidak berbohong ketika dia berkata dia lari dari masalahnya.

Dia memang lari dari Luhan dan Nana.

Dia lari dari rasa bersalahnya kepada Nana.

Dia lari dari rasa cintanya kepada Luhan.

Dia lari dari rasa takutnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Nana maupun Luhan.

Tetapi, itu semua membuat Sehun semakin merindukan Luhan. Dan tanpa sadar siang tadi dia menelepon Luhan. Meminta tolong, seakan Luhan tahu apa masalah Sehun –yakni kebodohannya sendiri.

Puas memandangi wajah itu, Sehun mengangkat tubuh yang lebih ringan darinya itu ke arah kamarnya.

Dia meletakkan Luhan di atas ranjangnya, lalu memberikan selimut kepadanya.

Setelah ragu-ragu beberapa saat, akhirnya Sehun menunduk, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Luhan.

"Selamat tidur, Lu"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Luhan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari _toast_ selai apel di tangannya dan memandang Sehun penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"A–Aku tidak apa-apa berada di sini lebih lama lagi" balas pria yang lebih pendek itu cepat.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil melihat reaksi Luhan. Dia tahu Luhan tidak mau dirinya pergi lagi. Tetapi, Sehun sudah memutuskan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang untukku kemarin, bahkan menemaniku semalaman" Luhan seperti mendengar rangkaian kata perpisahan dan dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini. "Tetapi aku tidak mungkin menahanmu selamanya, bukan?"

Pria yang lebih tua memberengutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan raut wajah kurang puas. "Apakah kau akan lari dari masalahmu itu selamanya?"

"Aku pun ingin menghadapinya" Sehun berdiri dan mencuci piringnya, tampak putus asa menjawabnya jika didengar dari nada bicaranya yang sarat akan kepasrahan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana"

"Kalau kau mengatakan kepadaku tentu aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya"

Sehun tertawa hambar. "Kau sendiri tidak akan mengerti dan akan lari dariku"

Luhan tidak mengerti. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Oleh karena itu dia ingin sekali mengerti. Tetapi Sehun selalu menolak membuat Luhan mengerti. Bahkan dia seperti tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun.

Oleh karena itulah pria pekerja kantoran itu menaikkan suaranya. "Maka dari itu jelaskan padaku apa masalahmu Sehun!"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti, Lu"

Luhan tidak suka ketidakpastian dari Sehun. "Kapan itu _nanti_?! Berminggu-minggu seperti yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau akan menghilang lagi dan membuat semua orang khawatir. Nana, Jongin–"

Sehun tertawa kecut mendengar kata "khawatir" dan nama Jongin berada dalam satu kalimat. "Apakah kau kemari karena Jongin khawatir kepadaku lagi?"

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Sehun" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan heran. Apa yang salah dengan Jongin khawatir kepadanya? "Bahkan Minseok mencarimu!"

Luhan bisa melihat kilatan serius di mata Sehun ketika laki-laki itu bertanya "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku, Lu?"

"Bukankah sudah ku–"

Mata itu masih memandang Luhan tajam. "Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku karena kau termasuk dari _semua orang_ itu, atau karena kau sendiri mengkhawatirkanku?"

Luhan berdiri, berjalan sampai Sehun tepat di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Memang apa bedanya?!"

Menghela napas, Sehun melewati Luhan dan kembali duduk. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

" _Baik-baik saja_?!" Luhan membalikkan badan Sehun dengan menarik bahunya. "Bagaimana lari bisa membuatmu baik-baik saja?!"

"Lalu bagaimana menyelesaikannya?" nada ejekan terdengar dari pertanyaan Sehun itu. Tetapi Luhan tahu Sehun sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Apakah tidak lari tapi juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikan masalah itu lebih baik daripada menghindarinya?"

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan masalah jika kau lari darinya Sehun!"

Sehun hanya diam dan berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan dapur, dan Luhan mengikutinya dengan perasaan khawatir, geram, marah, bingung, ingin tahu, tidak mengerti, yang menjadi satu membentuk rasa frustasi.

"Kau mau ke mana?!"

Sehun mengambil jaketnya dari tempat penggantungan. "Mengantarmu pulang"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan nyalang dan serius sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak"

"Jangan mempersulitnya, Lu"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tidak percaya. "Siapa di sini yang mempersulitnya?! Kau!"

Sehun rasanya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi karena dia tahu Luhan benar-benar tidak akan mengerti tetapi entah kenapa dia masih saja memaksa ingin mengerti. "Luhan, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini seka–"

Namun tentu saja Luhan tidak akan berhenti. "Aku tidak–"

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun meledakkan apa yang selama ini dia pendam dalam permukaan hatinya.

"MASALAHKU ADALAH AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU!"

Dan ledakan itu adalah murni kesalahannya sendiri.

"A–Apa?"

Jantung Luhan rasanya berhenti berdetak ketika dia mendengar suara Sehun yang baru saja membentaknya. Bukan karena bentakannya, tetapi lebih kepada informasi yang disampaikannya. "A–Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Merasa semakin bodoh karena kelepasan begitu saja. Jantungnya tidak bisa dikontrol karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Sudahlah lupakan saja"

Tetapi dia tidak bisa diam saja karena Luhan menahan tangannya ketika dia hendak berlalu. Dia bisa melihat Luhan, yang meski masih terlihat _shock_ , tetap menahannya erat. " _Ju_ _–_ _Just … just tell me_ , Sehun"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya lagi sebelum dia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku lari darimu" Sehun memandang ke arah mana saja selain ke kedua iris rusa itu. "Aku lari darimu karena aku masih mencintaimu"

Hening.

Sehun bisa merasakan genggaman Luhan pada dirinya yang mengendur.

Sehun bisa melihat kilatan tidak percaya terpantul pada kedua iris indah itu.

"Kau … hanya bercanda … kan?"

Sehun tertawa sarkastik mendengarnya. "Ya, aku hanya bercanda. Oh, aku harap aku hanya bercanda"

"Tidak" Luhan menggelengkan kepala, dan entah kenapa tungkai-tungkainya membawanya mundur, menjauhi Sehun. "Kau tidak mungkin masih mencintaiku"

Sehun tidak senang meskipun dia benar dalam satu hal; Luhan tidak akan mengerti. "Tapi itu kenyataannya. Kau bilang kau akan mengerti"

Surai-surai rambut Luhan bergerak kembali karena Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Ta–Tapi.."

Luhan bisa melihat luka dalam pandangan Sehun, meski lelaki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu sedang tersenyum. Senyuman miris. "Kau tidak mengerti, bukan?"

Luhan ingin sekali Sehun segera tertawa mengejek dan mengatakan ini semua hanyalah jebakannya untuk mengganggu Luhan.

Tetapi hal itu tidak pernah datang. Dan itu lebih mengganggu Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ " Sehun berjalan mendekat, sampai dia tepat di depan Luhan. "Aku masih mencintaimu"

Pria yang lebih pendek itu benci keseriusan dalam iris mata lawan bicaranya, maupun kesungguhan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Ti–Tidak" Luhan menggeleng kembali. Mata rusanya masih memantulkan ketidakpercayaan. Kakinya mundur. "I–Ini tidak mungkin"

Namun, Sehun hanya memandanginya dengan air muka terluka.

Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak nyaman.

Oleh karena itu, tanpa berpikir apapun dia segera membuka pintu apartemen tempat singgah Sehun, dan berlari.

Berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Untuk saat ini, dia tidak lagi peduli jika Sehun pergi lagi.

Untuk sesaat, dia tidak lagi peduli jika dia tidak bisa bertemu Sehun lagi.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang membuat Luhan lari sendiri hanya tertawa hambar dengan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa sakit di dadanya.

Lagi-lagi dia benar akan hal yang lainnya.

 _"Kau sendiri tidak akan mengerti_ _–_ _"_

Luhan tidak hanya benar-benar tidak mengerti.

 _"_ _–_ _dan akan lari dariku"_

Dia juga lari dari Sehun.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun tahu dirinya tidak bisa lari dari masalah selamanya.

Sehun pernah merasakannya ketika dia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Nana dari Luhan.

Namun, lagi-lagi dia lari dari masalahnya.

Dan kali ini, masalah tidak hanya berhasil menyusul jarak yang sudah dia tempuh, masalah itu menubruknya dan melindasnya.

Namun yang aneh adalah; yang hancur dan rusak hanyalah perasaannya.

Yang merasakan sakit tak terkira adalah jantung hatinya.

.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, semuanya memiliki akhir.

Ketika laki-laki itu mulai bertanya apakah dia jatuh cinta, atau apakah dia merajut hubungan hanya untuk memutuskannya, akhir itu datang.

Sebuah akhir yang mudah.

Mudah ada. Mudah terjadi.

Hanya sebuah akhir lama seperti biasanya, akhir yang mudah.

Mudah menghancurkannya. Mudah menyakitinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Guess who's back? Me!

Akhirnya KKN selesai. Mohon maaf sudah menunggu lama. Terima kasih yang tetap di sini setia menanti~

Meski saya bilang akhir September baru _update_ , sebenarnya KKN saya sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi buat jaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau habis KKN kena WB. Atau kalau keperluan ke Jepang-nya ribet.

Yes, if the preparations are going well, I'll likely fly to Japan because I get a scholarship there. Doakan agar urusan saya dilancarkan ya n(_ _)n

Untuk yang Alohomora, mohon ditunggu ya QwQ I'm currently collecting moods for it!

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update n(_ _)n

 **oohluhan** | **ParkNada** | **Double Kim** | **Arifahohse** | **wollfdeer520** | **Fangirl TwoThousandandFourteen** | **Novey** (iya diulang tapi yang kemarin itu pakai sudut pandang Sehun juga OwO) | **blueselu** | **milkluhans** | **Seravin509** | **Riku Aida** | **ZzzxHan** | **kaika0788** | **mischa baby** | **lzu hn** | **auliaMRQ** | **Menglupi** | **sehunABC** | **juniaangel58** | **ludeer** | **readersngebet** | **hanjesperlu520** | **Luge** | **HHS Hyuuga L** | **Guest** | **Tasya** | **ohsnapitzmay**

So,

Mind to review?


	11. X

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Dia menatap ke arah jendela, melihat kerumunan orang yang berlarian, atau payung-payung yang sudah dibuka.

Matanya tetap memandang ke bawah sambil bertanya di mana Luhan berada.

Kemarin dia tidak pulang tanpa memberi kabar apapun.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas.

 _Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

.

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Dia menatap ke depan, melihat kerumunan orang di depannya berteduh atau sekedar mampir membuka payung.

Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan sambil bertanya kenapa semua ini terjadi kepadanya.

Dia tidak memberi kabar Jongin, dan sekarang dia meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas.

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

.

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Tetap dalam posisinya sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sekarang semua berbeda dengan apa yang sudah diprediksinya.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas.

 _Memang apa yang kupikirkan?_

 **.**

 **Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _You were always at the same place waiting for me –but I was gone_

 _Don't trust me like a fool_

 _When I said I would protect you –they're lies_

 _I think of myself only, even on the last moment_

 _Like a criminal I run away_

 _You always knew that I'm selfish_

 _Sorry_

 _Sorry for not being able to protect you_

 _I hope you live well_

 _Sorry_

 _Forget about me_

 _It hurts_

 _But that promise we made to be together forever no longer exists_

(iKON – Apology)

 **.**

 **Kriet.**

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Apartemen bersamanya dengan Jongin.

Jongin, kekasihnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka cukup lebar, laki-laki itu bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang memegang setumpuk surat.

Jongin juga sedang menatapnya.

"Luhan"

Mendengar suara itu, entah bagaimana perasaan Luhan kembali berkecamuk.

"Jongin"

Luhan segera menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Jongin"

Jongin membalas pelukan Luhan. Tangannya dengan pelan mengelus punggung laki-laki berambut coklat madu itu berulang kali.

"Jongin"

Jongin pikir dia basah karena Luhan yang juga basah kuyup sedang memeluknya. Tetapi melihat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar, Jongin tahu dia tidak basah karena Luhan kehujanan saja.

"Jongin" bisik kekasihnya itu.

Lagi.

Berulang kali.

Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku di sini, Luhan. Aku di sini"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu.

Dalam sebuah ruangan dari sebuah apartemen, dua orang berdiri berhadapan. Saling memandang.

Yang satu dengan air muka bingung, terkejut, tidak percaya, atau apapun itu yang saling bercampur.

Sedangkan yang lain dengan ekspresi tidak hidup –namun dipenuhi dengan aura penyeselan.

"A–Apa ... A–Apa maksudmu?" tanya salah satu dari dua orang yang berada di ruangan apartemen itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Maafkan aku" yang lain membalas dengan tatapan mata bersalah. "Aku memang bodoh"

"Ke–Kenapa?" lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata itu.

Seharusnya dia tidak menangis karena sosok yang sempat hilang darinya sudah kembali.

Tetapi dia tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini yang kemudian terjadi.

Melihat sosok di depannya menangis, dia hanya bisa mengutuk kembali dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, ini semua salahku. Aku–"

Memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, dia melanjutkan. "–minta maaf untuk itu"

Gadis itu terduduk. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. "A–Aku kira ka–kau mencintaiku"

Sedangkan yang lainnya, Sehun, hatinya mencelos sakit melihat orang yang dia sayangi –entah sebagai sahabat atau seperti keluarga, Sehun masih belum mengerti– kini menjadi hancur karena dirinya. "Maaf"

"Aku juga mengira aku mencintaimu" Sehun bersimpuh di depan gadis itu, dan memeluknya erat. "Akan lebih mudah jika aku memang mencintaimu"

Selanjutnya hanya suara isakan dari gadis itu yang terdengar di antara suara butiran-butiran hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Di saat itu pula, Sehun hanya bisa makin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dulu dia meninggalkan Luhan karena tidak ingin membuat Nana bersedih. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, dia sendiri pula yang membuatnya menangis.

Tidakkah ... hidupnya menyedihkan?

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Tengah malam, dan Luhan masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa.

Bukan mengapa dia tidak bisa tertidur meski seharian penuh lelah menangis.

Tetapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menangis hanya karena Sehun.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu sekalut ini karena mengetahui Sehun _masih_ mencintainya, benar kan?

Dia ... dia sudah tidak mencintai laki-laki itu, bukan?

Dia ... sudah berpaling kepada Jongin, tidakkah begitu?

 _Ya. Aku mencintai Jongin. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Sehun. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Sehun. Tidak mungkin._

Luhan memejamkan mata.

 _Aku mencintai Jongin._

Berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana Jongin selalu berada di sampingnya.

 _Jongin, hanya Jongin._

Memikirkan kembali Jongin yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun.

 _Jongin yang selalu membuatku merasa bahagia._

Mencoba mengulang kembali bagaimana Jongin bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan lengkap di dekatnya.

"Lu? Kau belum tidur?"

Luhan menghentikan segala rentetan pikirannya.

Dia membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah Jongin yang kini bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai duduk –seperti Luhan.

Dia langsung disambut oleh tangan Jongin yang berada di salah satu pipinya. "Kau ... tidak apa-apa kan?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersentuh dengan bagaimana Jongin mengkhawatirkannya.

Kekasihnya ini pasti tadi mengira dirinya sedang menangis lagi –seperti yang tadi dia lakukan seharian.

"Jongin" Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada di pipinya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sambil memejamkan mata.

"Lu" Luhan membuka mata lagi, beradu pandang dengan mata Jongin yang memandangnya teduh. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku–"

 ** _MASALAHKU ADALAH AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU!_**

 **DEG.**

"Lu?" Jongin kebingungan karena Luhan diam mematung begitu saja, menghentikan apapun yang tadi pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu hendak katakan.

 _ **Aku lari darimu. Aku lari darimu karena aku masih mencintaimu**_

 _..._

Bagaimana Jongin tidak merasa semakin panik jika lagi-lagi buliran-buliran air mata itu mengalir dari mata rusa indah yang dia sukai?

 _ **Ya, aku hanya bercanda. Oh, aku harap aku hanya bercanda**_

 _...kenapa?_

Luhan bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

 _ **Tapi itu kenyataannya. Kau bilang kau akan mengerti**_

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

"Lu?" Jongin membawa Luhan menghadap dirinya secara penuh dengan mencengkeram lembut kedua bahu Luhan yang mulai bergetar.

 _ **Kau tidak mengerti, bukan?**_

 _Sehun._

"Hiks" satu isakan mulai keluar dan Jongin hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya dengan terluka. Apapun yang menyakiti Luhan membuatnya ikut tersiksa.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku masih mencintaimu**_

 _Sehun ... kenapa?_

"Tidak" Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengatakan _Tidak_ seperti ini. Jongin ingin sekali bertanya, tetapi dia tahu bahwa menanyakannya sekarang hanya akan menambah beban apapun yang sedang ditanggung Luhan sekarang.

Jadi, Jongin hanya memeluk kekasihnya itu –yang lagi-lagi sama seperti yang seharian ini dia lakukan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Jongin.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas pernyataan cintamu tanpa memikirkan Sehun, Jongin?_

 _Kenapa Sehun mengacaukanku seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa ... kenapa hatiku sakit saat memikirkan Sehun?_

 _Kenapa?_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun memandang unit apartemen yang luas itu dengan senyuman kecil.

Berdebu.

Banyak kenangan yang begitu saja muncul di dalam benak Sehun ketika dia melihat setiap sudut unit apartemen ini.

Meskipun semuanya tidak seperti dulu mengingat semua barang milik _mereka_ tadinya menghilang dari sana.

Tetapi dia sangat bersyukur unit apartemen ini masih belum ada yang membeli sejak _mereka_ meninggalkannya.

Ya, mereka, Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun menata semua barangnya persis seperti sebelum dia memutuskan keluar dari apartemen ini dan pindah secara permanen ke tempat Nana –yang pada akhirnya tidak benar-benar _permanen_.

Selesai dengan semuanya, lelaki itu menghela napas lega.

Apartemen itu sudah setengah mirip dengan keadaannya dulu.

Tinggal membawa Luhan kemari, dan Sehun yakin apartemennya, salah, _apartemen mereka_ akan kembali menjadi sedia kala.

Benar. Sehun sudah memutuskan.

Dia akan membawa kembali Luhan ke apartemen ini, beserta cintanya, dan juga hubungan mereka.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Ini sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian hari itu.

Dia tidak lagi menangis. Luhan bersyukur untuk itu, dia bahkan berpikir dirinya sudah berlebihan sekali menangis seharian penuh seperti itu.

Apalagi itu semua karena seseorang yang seharusnya tidak lagi membuat Luhan menangis; Sehun.

Ditambah, dengan tidak menangisnya dirinya, Jongin tidak lagi harus khawatir karena Luhan.

Menghela napas, Luhan memandang ke arah tumpukan _file_ di meja kantornya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai dia kerjakan.

Jongin memang tidak khawatir lagi kepada Luhan.

Namun, Luhan masih merasa tidak nyaman setiap dia mengingat kejadian hari itu –di mana dia hampir setiap saat selalu mengingatnya.

Luhan masih selalu berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi, ini semua omong kosong, ini semua hanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Sayang sekali, lubuk hati Luhan yang terdalam pun mengkhianatinya. Lubuk hatinya tahu bahwa ini nyata dan Sehun tidak bercanda hari itu.

Tetapi ... kenapa? Kenapa Sehun masih mencintai Luhan?

Bagaimana bisa Sehun masih mencintai Luhan ketika dia sendiri yang meninggalkan Luhan untuk Nana, cinta pertamanya?

Mengingatnya membuat kepala Luhan kembali berdenyut.

 _Seharusnya aku berhenti memikirkannya._

Lagi, lubuk hati Luhan mengingatkan dirinya bagaimana segala cara sudah dia usahakan untuk berhenti memikirkannya.

Hasilnya nihil.

Luhan akan selalu memikirkannya, dan merasakan sakit kepala karena ketidaktahuan dan kebingungan yang melandanya.

Yang Luhan khawatirkan sebenarnya tidak hanya pertanyaan mengapa Sehun masih mencintainya.

Yang paling membuat Luhan takut adalah ... bagaimana hatinya juga merasakan sakit setiap dia memikirkan Sehun dan kejadian hari itu.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun menekan bel pada unit apartemen milik seseorang.

Seseorang yang merupakan rekannya dalam tugas kuliah kali ini.

Orang yang seminggu ini banyak membantu Sehun mengejar ketertinggalannya di kampus karena _pelarian_ nya dari kenyataan itu.

Orang itu adalah–

 **Krek.**

–"Hai, Jongin"

"Oh, hai, Sehun" Jongin yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk. "Masuklah"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, dan masuk mengikuti Jongin setelah dia menutup pintunya.

 _Apakah ada tamu?_ , setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam benak Sehun tatkala dia mendapati ada beberapa sepatu dengan ukuran yang berbeda dari ukuran Jongin di rak sepatu.

Namun, sampai mereka berada di ruang tamu, tidak ada orang lain sama sekali selain Jongin.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk fokus dengan tugasnya bersama dengan Jongin.

 **Krek. Blam. Tap. Tap.**

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya dan malah bergumam, "Oh, dia sudah pulang rupanya"

Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa yang baru saja datang –yang sepertinya juga pemilik dari sepatu berukuran lebih kecil dari sepatu Jongin itu. Setahu Sehun, Jongin tinggal sendiri.

 **Tap.**

"Jongin, apa–"

Sama seperti Luhan yang menghentikan perkataannya, lidah Sehun juga tiba-tiba menjadi kelu.

Mengabaikan Luhan dan Sehun yang saling menatap dalam diam, Jongin membuka suaranya. "Apa yang mau kukatakan, Lu?"

"A–Aku mau bertanya apa kau sudah makan" Luhan terlihat gugup saat mengatakannya, Sehun tahu ini pasti karena dirinya ada di sini. "Se–Sehun ternyata ada di sini ya"

Jongin melemparkan pandangan pada Sehun sejenak sebelum dia kembali menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya tadi. "Iya, dia sudah kembali"

Sehun hanya bisa berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak tahu kalau yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun adalah Luhan.

"Dan aku belum makan, tapi mungkin setelah tugas kita selesai, kita bisa makan bersama" Jongin melemparkan senyuman –yang menurut Sehun sangat penuh dengan ... cinta. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Atau kau sudah lapar?"

Mengatakan Sehun merasa tidak nyaman melihat bagaimana Jongin seperti dekat dan perhatian sekali dengan Luhan merupakan hal yang wajar.

"A–Aku akan menunggu kalian saja" Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar.

Jongin menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Kau menunggu di sini saja, kami sebentar lagi selesai"

Luhan dengan enggan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan duduk di samping Jongin, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang terus-menerus diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa seperti terkejut begini?" tanya Jongin yang pada akhirnya merasakan anehnya gelagat Luhan. "Apa karena ada Sehun?"

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak merasakan apapun saking heran, Luhan semakin bertambah gugup. "I–Iya. Se–Sehun sudah kembali ya"

Sehun tertawa miris di dalam hati. _Jadi hari itu dianggap tidak ada ya?_

"Iya, si bodoh ini sudah kembali" jawab Jongin setengah bercanda.

Sehun tahu Luhan pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sehun. Tetapi, masa bodoh. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikannya sekarang. "Apakah kau tinggal di sini sekarang, _hyung_?"

Sedangkan pria yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Bahkan dia tidak menatap Sehun sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan?" ya, sejak kapan mereka tinggal bersama?

Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah kembali ke laptopnya menambahkan. "Sejak dia keluar dari apartemen kalian"

 _Dan aku mengetahuinya ketika aku sudah mendapatkan apartemen kami kembali._

"Aku tidak tahu kalian sedekat ini" Sehun tidak peduli jika kata-katanya sangat memprovokasi.

Sedari dia melihat Luhan, perasaan negatif sudah berkecamuk. Melihat interaksi Jongin dan Luhan juga tidak membantu menenangkannya sama sekali.

Meski masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Aku menawarinya waktu itu karena aku menyukai Luhan dan ingin dekat dengannya"

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Jongin dengan entengnya mengatakan itu.

Sedangkan Luhan, seharusnya dia tidak peduli jika Jongin mengatakan itu, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa semakin gugup.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?" Sehun tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Luhan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah berhasil" Jongin menutup laptopnya. " _We're in relationship now_ "

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi makan ke restoran di dekat sini" lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, membawanya bangkit berdiri.

Sehun melihat kedua tangan yang bertautan itu. Melihat punggung mereka berdua yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sehun tidak tahu, apakah suara remuk itu berasal dari imajinasinya–

–atau perasaannya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin?"

Luhan tidak menyangka akan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan kantor tempat dia bekerja malam ini.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Luhan bertanya balik, mencoba tenang.

"Menunggumu" jawab laki-laki yang seperti mayat hidup itu. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Dan Luhan sepertinya tahu kenapa.

"Untuk?"

"Berbicara"

"Mengenai?"

"Ayolah, Luhan" Sehun tertawa, tetapi Luhan lebih dari tahu untuk mengerti kalau tawa itu sarkastik. "Kau seharusnya tahu, itu yang pertama kali kuucapkan tadi"

"Aku memang berpacaran dengan Jongin" Luhan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang semakin tidak baik. Tetapi lelaki itu diam saja. Menghela napas, Luhan melewati Sehun untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

Namun, tangan Sehun menahannya. "Apakah kau mencintainya?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Ya, tentu saja"

Sehun tertawa kecil, tawa penuh keputusasaan. "Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun benar-benar membuat perasaan Luhan berkecamuk. "Kau sendiri ... apakah menurutmu aku masih mencintaimu?"

"Aku juga tahu itu tidak mungkin" Luhan merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangannya mengendur. "Tetapi entah bagaimana aku berharap aku bisa memulai semuanya kembali"

Lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Ternyata aku salah. Kesempatan itu tidak akan datang. Kau ... sudah bersama Jongin"

"Ya" Luhan menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku sudah bahagia bersama Jongin"

Sehun membawa Luhan berbalik dan dia bisa melihat mata rusa bening itu. Tersenyum miris, dia mengusap satu pipi Luhan yang memandangnya datar. "Aku bodoh sekali"

"Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku pikir aku mencintai Nana. Tetapi ternyata itu hanya karena egoku yang dulu belum sempat terpuaskan karena Nana menolakku. Aku selalu berpikir aku suka membahagiakan Nana, tetapi kenyataannya aku hanya tidak bisa menyakitinya karena aku terbiasa menurutinya, karena dia teman atau mungkin seseorang yang aku anggap saudara, aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cinta dan mana yang rasa bersalah, sehingga selama ini aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku hanya sedang merasa bersalah setiap aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja jika melihatmu bersama Jongin"

Luhan tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Jadi dia tetap memandang Sehun dalam diam.

"Dan aku kira aku bahagia ketika kita dekat lagi karena aku senang kau sudah tidak marah padaku. Tetapi aku salah, aku bahagia bukan karena perasaan lega kau memaafkanku" Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Air mata yang selama ini dia tahan. Air mata yang belum pernah keluar sebelumnya.

Sehun hanya lelah dan tidak bisa menahan apapun lagi. Dia lelah berbohong dan berlari. Dia lelah dengan kehancuran yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia bahkan menyerah karena dia lelah dengan kenyataan bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan, Luhan tidak akan kembali padanya.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, karena itu dirimu"

Luhan merasakan sebuah bibir menempel di dahinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan"

Juga merasakan sebuah rengkuhan hangat untuk tubuhnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku–" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu menatap Sehun dengan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. "–tidak mencintaimu lagi Sehun, kau tahu kan?"

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Entah perasaan Luhan saja, atau wajahnya semakin pucat. "Aku tahu"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku kalau kau tahu pada akhirnya aku tidak akan kembali padamu?" Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana pertanyaan kejam itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Senyuman Sehun yang tulus itu entah bagaimana bisa tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi" lanjut laki-laki itu. "Selamat tinggal Luhan"

Luhan melihat Sehun yang berjalan mundur, sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan seketika itu juga bahu pria yang kini menunduk itu bergetar.

Tangannya mencengkeram erat kemejanya di depan dadanya.

"Brengsek"

"Kau brengsek, Sehun"

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini"

"Kenapa kau membuatku menangis lagi"

"Kenapa Oh Sehun? Kenapa?!"

Dan akhirnya kedua kaki itu jatuh ke tanah. Tangannya mengepal di atas jalanan. Air mata pun membasahi aspal itu.

 _Kenapa, Sehun?_

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama ketika dia masih menggenggam tali yang mengikatnya dengan Sehun. Ketika Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu.

Seperti orang bodoh, Sehun mengira ikatan cintanya dengan Luhan sudah terputus. Tanpa menyadari jika dia masih menggenggam tali itu ketika Luhan bahkan sudah melepaskannya.

.

Sehun sudah banyak menyakiti Luhan.

Hanya demi memenuhi kebodohannya.

Dan dia sudah terlalu banyak kabur dari masalahnya.

Karena egonya.

.

Namun tidak peduli seberapun rasa bersalah yang kini mendera Sehun, masa lalu tidak akan pernah menjadi masa sekarang.

Luhan sudah hidup bahagia tanpanya, dan Sehun menerimanya.

Mengucapkan kata maaf setiap hari pun tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Sekarang Sehun hanya bisa berharap dia bisa melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kini dia rasakan.

.

Setidakmengerti apapun Luhan dengan perasaannya, Luhan mengerti Sehun dan dirinya adalah masa lalu.

Dia sudah bahagia bersama Jongin, dan tidak seharusnya Sehun mengacaukannya.

Perasaan cinta Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih ada tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa berharap Sehun bisa melupakan dirinya.

.

Memang menyakitkan.

Tetapi inilah kenyataannya.

Janji yang pernah mereka buat untuk terus bersama sudah lama musnah.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Chapter depan mungkin tamat. Ini vote terakhir, tolong vote Kailu atau Hunhan ya hehe

Jadi, kalau ada yang tanya Luhan itu masih cinta sama Sehun atau tidak, dulu di awal Luhan hanya merasa nyaman bersama Jongin tapi masih mencintai Sehun. Sekarang, sebenarnya Luhan sudah mencintai Jongin, tetapi dia belum melupakan Sehun sepenuhnya. Dan Sehun kembali terlalu cepat makanya Luhan jadi terombang-ambing.

Omong-omong, maaf lama. Kehidupan di Jepang benar-benar berat ... mohon doanya saja supaya saya bisa bertahan hehe.

Dan saya punya ff baru, fantasy (lagi) tapi remake dari mitologi Yunani, yang berniat silahkan follow, favorite, atau review hehe

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

 **auliaMRQ** | **whoami** | **Arifahohse** | **mischa baby** | **Double Kim** (masih lanjut nulis kok kalau saya ada waktu) | **BB137** (saya malah tidak tahu QwQ iya tetep bakal nulis hehe)| **lzu hn** (boleh kok OwO beasiswa ke Jepang banyak, sering-sering cek situs kedubes ya hehe)| **kaika0788** (tenang, pasti akan ditamatin kok)| **LightCSI** (WB itu selalu ada QwQ)| **ZzzxHan** | **avheril psychomonst49** | **ludeer** | **HHS Hyuuga L** | **shamphony** | **Zahra** | **dearmydeer7** | **luluuuHS** | **Shizuluhan**

So,

Mind to review?


	12. XI

**Trapped-in-Hunhan**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **First and Second**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), SO FICTIVE**

 **.**

 _Despite my clumsiness, you still like me no matter what_

 _But do I deserve to be loved by you?_

 _Although time passes, there is a word I cannot express, sinking down in my heart._

 _'I'm sorry' 'I love you', asking you to believe in me like this time_

 _I will hug you and hold your hands_

 _If I am able to express my heart,_

 _I will devote myself to you._

 _I want to protect you, whenever._

 _I'll promise~ i won't disappoint you._

 _Promise me~ just stay what you are right now_

(EXO – Promise)

 **.**

Jongin hanya ingin memberikan Luhan kejutan dengan menjemputnya pulang ketika dia justru melihat semuanya.

Ya. Semuanya.

Bagaimana Sehun menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan.

Dan bagaimana dengan tegas Luhan menolak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

Bukan sebuah masalah –meski memang mengejutkan– bagi Jongin jika Sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

Malah, Jongin seharusnya lega karena Luhan tetap memilih bersama dirinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa hancur mengetahui Luhan masih memiliki perasaan untuk Sehun.

Oh, itu terlihat jelas, tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu.

Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana akhir-akhir ini Luhan selalu sering melamun dan sedih tiba-tiba –dan itu karena Sehun, Jongin sekarang tahu.

Jongin memang merasa sakit, namun dia tidak marah.

Dia memang tahu, bahwa perasaan Luhan tidak mungkin sepenuhnya beralih ke dirinya karena memang terlalu singkat.

Dia memakluminya.

Toh pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan Jongin sebagai pemenangnya.

Seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Namun, melihat Luhan menangis hingga terduduk di jalanan seperti itu ... bagaimana dia bisa senang?

Bagaimana dia bisa tenang melihat seseorang yang dicintainya menangis karena orang lain?

Orang lain ... yang masih dicintainya?

 **Tes.**

 _Masih seberapa banyak cintamu untuknya?_

 _Apakah kau lebih bahagia jika bersamanya?_

 _Apakah aku ... harus melepaskanmu, Lu?_

Dan dengan menghapus air mata yang baru saja menetes, dia berjalan mendekati sosok yang bahunya masih bergetar itu.

Memeluknya.

Erat.

"Jangan menangis, Lu"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Aku ke kampus dulu, Lu" Jongin melemparkan senyumannya kepada Luhan. "Ingat, terus di kamar dan jangan lupa minum obatmu"

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika dia merasakan jemari Jongin mengusak surai-surai coklat mudanya.

 **Cup.**

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan bisa merasakannya, dari pancaran mata Jongin yang memandangnya penuh cinta.

Dan Luhan tidak ingin pandangan itu berubah menjadi kesedihan. "Aku–"

"Jangan dipaksakan berbicara Luhan, aku tahu itu sulit" Jongin mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, sebelum dia bangkit dan memandang Luhan dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku berangkat"

Dan akhirnya Luhan melihat punggung itu menghilang dari daerah pandangnya.

Dulu, Luhan pernah diberitahu oleh salah seorang gurunya, bahwa manusia tidaklah pernah terlalu baik.

Karena sama seperti pengetahuan, kebaikan itu luas dan tidak ada batasnya.

Dulu, Luhan akan mengamini perkataan gurunya.

Setuju bahwa manusia selalu bisa lebih baik dan baik lagi setiap harinya.

Tetapi tidak dengan sekarang, setelah dia bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin adalah epitome sempurna untuk frasa _terlalu baik_.

Jongin selalu menghiburnya, selalu meletakkan dirinya di atas keinginan laki-laki itu sendiri, dan dia tidak pernah memaksa Luhan melakukan apapun yang tidak Luhan inginkan.

Bukankah itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana Jongin tetap diam meskipun dia tahu tentang Luhan dan Sehun?

Dia terus menghibur Luhan, terus membahagiakan Luhan, dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun memaksa Luhan bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Sekarang pun sama.

Jongin selalu menenangkannya, Jongin selalu di sampingnya, dan dia tidak bertanya kepada Luhan kenapa belakangan Luhan selalu dalam suasana batin yang menyedihkan.

Jongin selalu dengan sabar menunggu Luhan.

 ** _Jangan dipaksakan berbicara Luhan, aku tahu itu sulit._**

Luhan pun tahu.

Kalau Jongin punya maksud lain –selain mengkhawatirkan tenggorokan Luhan– dalam kalimat yang tadi dia lontarkan.

Jongin akan menunggu Luhan sampai Luhan mengatakan kata cinta bukan untuk menjaga perasaan Jongin semata, tetapi karena Luhan memang siap mengakui bahwa cintanya dia berikan untuk Jongin.

Dan Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Luhan benci dirinya yang tidak bisa mengabaikan si brengsek Sehun dan tetap menjalani hidup bahagianya dengan Jongin.

Luhan mengorbankan Jongin untuk Sehun.

Bukankah dia sama saja dengan Sehun yang mengorbankan Luhan untuk Nana?

Yang berbeda, Sehun tidak mencintai Nana. Sedangkan Luhan sebenarnya sudah mencintai Jongin.

Bukankah itu akan lebih menyakitkan untuk Jongin?

Lagi, Luhan menangis.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Di atap gedung itu mereka berdua memang biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Angin sepoi dan kesunyian menjadi poin penting kenapa mereka memilih tempat yang jarang dikunjungi ini.

Meskipun kali ini kesunyiannya membuat yang satu bertanya-tanya karena semuanya terasa begitu aneh.

"Apakah kau–" akhirnya yang lain membuka suara, seperti yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu yang satu. "–baik-baik saja?"

Yang satu mengangguk, melempar pandangan heran kepada yang lain. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Jongin melempar pandangannya ke langit yang sudah menjingga. "Kau semakin pucat"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Sehun ikut melempar pandangannya ke arah langit setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apakah kau pikir Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Jongin selain mendadak, merupakan pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak terpikirkan oleh Sehun. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Benarkah?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lelah –dan kosong. "Karena sejak seminggu yang lalu dia tidak baik-baik saja"

"Seminggu–" Sehun membulatkan mata dan menghentikan perkataannya ketika dia sadar akan suatu hal. "Kau ... melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja" mahasiswa yang berkulit _tan_ menghela napas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mencintai Luhan"

Sehun pun menghela napas. "Maafkan aku"

"Apa kau menyesali perasaanmu untuk Luhan?"

"Tidak" Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Tetapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk berusaha merebut Luhan darimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Kenapa? Aku saja tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali merebut Luhan darimu"

"Itu ... berbeda, kau tahu itu, Jongin" Sehun kembali menghembuskan napas. "Aku meninggalkan Luhan, jadi kau tidak merebutnya dariku. Aku yang dengan bodohnya melepasnya"

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

Sehun tertawa kecut. "Apakah itu masih penting? Dia mencintaimu"

"Benarkah?" kini giliran Jongin yang tertawa menyedihkan. "Karena aku sendiri mulai ragu apakah dia mencintaiku atau dia hanya merasa berhutang budi padaku"

"Bagaimanapun juga Luhan bahagia bersamamu"

"Bagaimana jika dia lebih bahagia bersamamu?"

"Aku berharap seperti itu" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan senyuman getir. "Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia memilihmu"

"Tidak peduli siapa yang dicintai Luhan, dia memilihmu. Tidak peduli itu karena rasa terima kasih, yang jelas yang diinginkannya, yang diberi kesempatan untuk terus bersamanya dan masuk ke hatinya adalah kau" lanjut Sehun dengan segala sakit yang dirasakan pada tiap katanya.

Mengingat fakta bahwa Sehun tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan Luhan selalu menyakitinya.

Jongin tidak bergeming. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tetap pada kata-kataku seminggu yang lalu" Sehun mengukir senyuman kecil pada wajahnya yang pucat. "Bahwa itu yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi"

Jongin tersenyum lemah. "Kau masih sangat mencintainya"

Sehun memandang Jongin lurus. "Kau juga sangat mencintainya"

"Kau brengsek dan bodoh. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tahu"

Andai saja Sehun cukup pintar untuk bisa membedakan mana rasa cinta dan mana rasa ingin memiliki saja, tentu Luhan tidak harus melarikan diri ke bar tempat Minseok bekerja, tentu Minseok tidak perlu meminta Jongin untuk membantunya, dan tentu saja ... Jongin tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada Luhan.

Ini semua karena dirinya, Sehun sadar akan hal itu.

Oleh karena itu pula, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh–

"Berhentilah memikirkannya. Jaga saja Luhan untukku, Jongin"

–dengan berhenti berusaha mendapatkan kembali Luhan.

Karena Luhan sudah bersama orang yang benar.

Jongin.

Yang tidak bodoh seperti dirinya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Minseok memandang dengan iba pria yang sedang mabuk di depannya.

Biasanya dia akan kesal jika orang ini mabuk.

Namun melihat air mata yang mengalir itu, Minseok hanya bisa ikut merasa sedih.

"Jongin"

Luhan menyebut namanya berulang kali.

Minseok sendiri tidak mengerti di mana adik sepupunya itu berada.

Sudah nyaris satu bulan, mahasiswa itu menghilang entah ke mana. Dihubungi pun tidak bisa.

 _Padahal_ – Minseok menggigit bibirnya ketika lagi-lagi nama Jongin keluar dari bibir kawannya itu – _kukira mereka bahagia bersama dan baik-baik saja_.

"Ini semua salahku, Minseok-ah" Luhan terkekeh, tetapi Minseok tahu bahwa tiap tawa dari Luhan adalah raungan yang tidak tersampaikan. "Andai aku tidak selabil ini"

Minseok sendiri tidak mengerti.

Di satu sisi, tentu dia merasa bahwa Luhan lebih pantas bersama Jongin –setelah dia tahu seluruh cerita dari Luhan yang mabuk.

Tidak semata-mata karena Jongin adalah sepupunya.

Tetapi lebih karena Jongin selalu ada untuk Luhan. Jongin yang selalu menceritakan Luhan kepada Minseok dengan raut bahagianya. Jongin yang sangat mencintai Luhan.

Tetapi di sisi lain, pria berprofesi barista sekaligus bartender itu mengerti kalau tidak adil jika dia hanya menilai cinta Jongin saja.

Sehun memang membuat kesalahan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga pria itu seyogyanya tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Luhan.

Dia hanya bodoh.

Tetapi, bukankah manusia selalu layak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?

Lagipula–

Minseok melihat ke arah seorang laki-laki yang memandang Luhan dengan terluka.

–Sehun juga menderita.

Melihat bagaimana orang yang kau cintai dalam kondisi terpuruk karena pria lain yang mungkin sudah merebut sebagian besar hatinya ... tidakkah itu sulit?

* * *

First and Second

* * *

"Maafkan aku"

Sehun dulu memang memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen lamanya dan berharap bisa membawa Luhan kembali kemari juga, seperti sedia kala.

Sekarang, Luhan memang berada di sana.

Namun bukan kondisi seperti ini yang Sehun harapkan.

Akan terdengar menggelikan memang jika seorang pengkhianat yang pernah membuat Luhan terpuruk dan menangis seperti Sehun yang mengatakannya, tetapi inilah kenyatannya; Sehun merasa sakit melihat Luhan seperti ini.

Ketika dia sedang dibodohi oleh otaknya sendiri, ketika dia sedang bersama Nana, dia tidak melihat bagaimana Luhan terpuruk.

Dan sekarang dia melihatnya.

Dan itu membuat dia semakin merasa bersalah. Menyesal. Membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sehun bahkan tidak marah kepada Jongin dimanapun laki-laki itu berada.

Karena Sehun tahu benar bahwa Jongin menghilang seperti ini juga karena dirinya.

Dirinya yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Luhan. Dan dirinya yang dengan egoisnya membuat Luhan dilanda kebingungan akan perasaannya.

Mahasiswa bermarga Oh itu tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ada bagian dalam dirinya yang senang karena Luhan ternyata masih menyisakan ruang untuknya.

Namun, mungkin akan terdengar tidak realistis, tetapi kenyataannya Sehun lebih memilih jika Luhan sudah benar-benar melupakannya.

Dengan begitu, Luhan akan bisa bahagia bersama Jongin.

Meninggalkan dirinya menderita seorang diri.

Tidak apa.

Sehun tidak keberatan jika itu kasusnya.

Yang penting Luhan tidak terlarut dalam penderitaan batinnya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun memeluk Luhan –yang sudah terlelap– dengan semakin erat. "Maafkan aku, Luhan"

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang belakangan ini selalu dia lihat tiap dia bangun dari lelapnya.

Suasana apartemen Sehun –yang dulu juga merupakan apartemennya.

Luhan tidak bisa memasang ekspresi apapun mengetahui lagi-lagi Sehun mengurusinya yang sedang mabuk.

Meskipun dia sudah mengatakan kepada laki-laki itu untuk berhenti ikut campur dalam hidupnya di pagi pertama dia mulai mabuk-mabukan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berada di ambang pintu sedang membawa sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap di atasnya.

Seperti biasa, Sehun membuatkannya sup untuk membuat kepalanya yang berdenyut karena mabuk-mabukan semalam lebih baik.

Dan seperti biasa pula, Luhan akan bangkit dari ranjang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata atau memandang Sehun sedikit pun.

Sehun pun diam, dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakan di dekat ranjang.

Meskipun tahu sampai dirinya berangkat pun Luhan tidak akan memakannya, Sehun akan tetap membuatkan sup dan meletakkannya di sana apapun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Luhan.

Sehun tahu Luhan membencinya dan menyalahkannya atas menghilangnya Jongin.

Dan Sehun menerimanya.

Karena memang dia sadar, semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh dirinya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Sehun datang ke bar karena panggilan dari Minseok.

Dia kira dia akan mendapati Luhan yang sedang mabuk lagi –yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini tidak terjadi lagi–, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Lalu ... apakah ini tentang kau sudah mendapat kabar di mana Jongin berada, _hyung_?"

Minseok menggeleng. Membuat Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Baiklah, aku sebenarnya sudah bertemu dengan Jongin" Sehun hendak merespon, namun Minseok segera melanjutkan. "Tetapi kita di sini untuk membahas dirimu"

Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku? Kenapa denganku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Di mana dia?" Kapan dia–"

"Dia tidak akan kembali pada Luhan, Sehun"

Minseok mengucapkannya dengan nada final. Jantung Sehun sendiri nyaris menemui garis final ketika mendengarnya.

"K–Ke...kenapa?"

"Jangan berdebat denganku karena ini adalah alasan Jongin, bukan alasanku" Minseok memijat pelipisnya. "Dia yakin bahwa Luhan tidak mencintainya sebesar dia mencintaimu. Intinya seperti itu"

Minseok diam. Menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki di depannya –yang seperti kehilangan kesadaran tetapi dengan kondisi mata yang masih terbuka.

Cukup lama sampai terdengar sesuatu keluar dari bibir laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Ha" Sehun mendengus. "Hahaha" dan melanjutkannya menjadi tawa hambar.

Minseok memandang Sehun dengan serius. "Jangan mencoba menyangkalnya di depanku, percuma, karena aku bukan Jongin"

Sehun memandang Minseok dengan raut wajah terluka. "Lalu apakah dia tahu kalau Luhan membenciku sekarang karena kehilangan dirinya?"

Minseok menghela napas, sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sehun. Ini keputusannya"

Sehun memandang Minseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Luhan temanmu, _hyung_ "

"Aku mengerti" Minseok mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Dan aku juga mengerti kalau kau bisa mencintai Luhan dan menjaganya seperti Jongin"

"Jadi kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusan Jongin, Sehun. Karena aku mendukung Jongin" lanjutnya cepat.

Sehun tidak mengerti lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa" Sehun menggeleng dengan yakin. "Aku bisa mencintai Luhan, aku bisa menjaganya, tetapi aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya"

"Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana dia terpuruk ketika Jongin pergi? Bagaimana dia membenciku karena menyebabkan kekacauan ini?"

"Jika Jongin memang ingin menyelesaikan semua ini, maka suruhlah dia kembali pada Luhan, buat Luhan melupakanku seutuhnya, dan jangan pikirkan bagaimana dengan perasaanku karena aku layak kehilangan Luhan untuk dirinya"

"Ini bukan tentang aku ataupun Jongin, ini tentang Luhan. Dan Luhan bahagia hanya jika dia bersama Jongin"

Setelah itu, Sehun meninggalkan bar tanpa memedulikan panggilan berulang dari Minseok.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Beberapa hari ini digunakan Luhan untuk berpikir daripada untuk mabuk-mabukkan seperti sebulan belakangan.

Memikirkan tentang perasaannya.

Tentang Jongin.

Dan tentang Sehun.

Untuk yang terakhir, Luhan sebenarnya cukup merasa bersalah jika mengingat bagaimana dia memperlakukan Sehun belakangan. Meskipun laki-laki itu sudah merawatnya tiap kali dia mabuk, Luhan malah bersikap dingin dan sama sekali tidak menghargai kebaikannya.

Luhan saat itu hanya perlu mencari orang yang bisa disalahkan agar dia tidak gila.

Jahat memang, tapi Luhan merasa Sehun layak mendapatkannya.

Sekarang setelah dipikir kembali, ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salah si bodoh Oh Sehun itu.

Jongin yang pergi bukan salah Sehun.

Jongin pergi karena Luhan.

Karena Luhan tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk tinggal.

Tentu Luhan tidak bisa meyakinkan Jongin karena dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dan itu semua disebabkan oleh Sehun.

Tetapi, bukankah dulu Jongin tetap berada di sisi Luhan meskipun Jongin tahu dia saat itu masih bersama Sehun?

Bukankah Jongin tetap membuat Luhan perlahan-lahan jatuh ke dalam dirinya meskipun Jongin tahu Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun?

Luhan pun sadar jika waktu itu dan sekarang berbeda. Waktu itu Jongin mungkin tetap tinggal karena dia tahu Sehun sudah bersama Nana. Sedangkan sekarang, Jongin tahu Sehun tidak bersama siapapun dan Sehun masih mencintai Luhan sehingga mungkin itulah kenapa Jongin memilih untuk pergi.

Namun, Luhan juga sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa kemungkinan itu tidaklah mungkin.

Jongin tidak terpengaruh oleh Sehun. Namun oleh dirinya.

Jongin selalu menempatkan dirinya di atas yang lainnya. Dirinya, bukan siapapun.

Jongin tetap bertahan di sisi Luhan ketika Sehun bersama Nana, itu semata-mata karena Luhan membutuhkan Jongin. Jongin selalu berada di sisinya, karena dia yang tanpa sadar meminta Jongin tinggal di sisinya. Luhan menyadari itu.

Jadi, jika Jongin menghilang seperti sekarang ini, itu semua murni salah Luhan sendiri.

Oleh karena itu, Luhan berniat meminta maaf kepada Sehun untuk semuanya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 **Ting-Tong.**

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang membukakan pintu –dan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Namun, pria bermata rusa itu sendiri sedang mengerutkan dahi karena melihat sebuah koper besar yang berada di samping laki-laki di depannya.

"Lu, ada apa?"

Tersadar, Luhan memandang kembali ke arah Sehun. "Aku–"

"Ah, apakah kau mau masuk? Di luar dingin" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Luhan karena melihat tubuh itu sedikit menggigil akibat cuaca hari-hari terakhir musim gugur yang memang sangat dingin.

Luhan mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke apartemen Sehun –yang juga apartemennya dulu– meski matanya sulit lepas dari koper besar yang dibiarkan di tempatnya itu.

"Jadi, tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?" Sehun yang sudah duduk di depan Luhan menanyakan kembali maksud kedatangan pria rusa itu.

"Ah, aku hanya mau meminta maaf" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan ragu. Meskipun Sehun tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun. "Kau tahu aku sedang ... tidak baik saat itu dan aku sadar atau tidak sudah seenaknya menyalahkanmu"

Luhan mendapati Sehun tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. "Tidak apa, Luhan. Aku mengerti. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

"Kau–"

"Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini, Luhan" Sehun memotong, lagi, namun bukan karena Luhan menggigil seperti tadi. "Aku pun menyadarinya"

"Sehun aku–"

"Aku berpikir seperti ini bukan karena dirimu" Sehun memberikan senyuman kecil sarat akan keyakinan. "Aku menyadarinya sendiri. Ini semua salahku"

Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan bantahan apapun lagi selain menyetujui pengakuan bersalah Sehun meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak yakin Sehun bersalah. "Baiklah, lagipula itu sudah berlalu"

Kemudian keheningan itu tercipta. Mereka hanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"A–Apakah kau akan berlibur ke suatu tempat?" tidak tahan dengan pandangan Sehun, Luhan akhirnya memulai pembicaraan baru. Sekaligus menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya ketika dia masuk ke dalam unit apartemen ini.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar" Sehun melemparkan senyuman.

Namun, Luhan merasa ada yang salah dengan senyuman itu.

Pria itu melihat kembali ke sekelilingnya.

Dan itu membuatnya sadar akan satu hal.

Memandang Sehun –yang sepertinya khawatir akan perubahan raut wajahnya meski Luhan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang–, Luhan bertanya. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Apa yang–"

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang memotong. "Kau akan pergi bukan?"

"Ya, aku memang akan pergi. Aku sudah mengatakannya"

Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sehun yang masih berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Membuat dirinya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk ke arah barang-barang yang berada di boks atau ditutup kain itu. "Kau akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama Sehun! Bahkan mungkin selamanya! Berhenti membohongiku!"

Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam, Luhan semakin merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Sehun masih diam.

"Sehun, jawab aku!"

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Apakah itu penting, Luhan?"

Dan jawaban itulah yang diterima Luhan.

"Apa..." _Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?_ "...maksudmu?"

Luhan bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang dingin.

"Aku berada di mana, apakah itu penting bagimu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Tertohok, itu yang dia rasakan.

"Aku sendiri bagaimana, Sehun?" kata-kata dan ekspresi wajah Sehun entah kenapa menusuk dirinya.

"Apakah aku tidak penting bagimu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan lirih. "Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian, dan kau bertanya apakah itu penting untukmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku?"

"Apakah itu perlu jawaban?" Sehun masih bertanya dengan nada datar. "Bukankah jika Jongin masih ada, aku ada atau tidak itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu?"

Sakit.

Kata-kata Sehun membuatnya sakit meski kata-kata itu tidak melukainya secara fisik.

"Bukankah ... kau sudah menolakku?" yang terakhir dikatakan yang berkulit pucat dengan nada sarat akan rasa sakit. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima penolakanmu dan melepasmu bersama Jongin"

 _Ya_.

Sehun benar.

Bukankah jika Jongin tidak tahu mengenai Sehun yang masih menyukainya, jika Jongin tidak tahu Luhan sedang dilanda kebingungan, Jongin tidak akan pergi seperti sekarang?

Dan jika Jongin tidak pergi ... bukankah Luhan tidak akan memedulikan Sehun dan akan berusaha hidup dengan baik bersama Jongin meskipun dia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya?

Tetapi–

"Tapi Jongin pergi karena dirimu, bukan, Sehun?" kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. "Jongin pergi karenamu ... jadi bertanggung jawablah"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun lurus. "Bertanggung jawablah dengan tinggal di sisiku menggantikannya"

"Kau sudah membuat Jongin pergi dariku. Dan kau akan lari lagi? Meninggalkanku menderita sendirian seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Oh Sehun?!"

Yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Kaki jenjangnya dia bawa mendekat ke arah yang lebih tua darinya.

Jemarinya digerakkannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata rusa indah yang disukainya.

"Jangan menangis, Lu"

Dan Luhan sendiri bahkan tidak sadar dia menangis.

Tubuh yang lebih pendek itu langsung mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Memeluknya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _hiks_ , Sehun, _hiks_ kumohon"

Mendengarnya, mahasiswa bermarga Oh itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata. "Luhan, dengarkan a–"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun"

Sehun membuka matanya.

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya.

Matanya memandang kedua mata yang basah itu.

"Kau mungkin masih mencintaiku, Lu. Tetapi, sebagian besar hatimu sudah memilih Jongin sebagai penempatnya" kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah orang yang dicintainya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan. Dan aku ingin terus di sampingmu. Tetapi jika yang kau butuhkan adalah Jongin, jika yang bisa membuatmu bahagia adalah Jongin–"

"Tetapi Jongin pergi Sehun" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sedih. "Jongin pergi karena aku"

"Kau–"

"Jongin pergi karena aku masih mencintaimu" Sehun diam, memandang pada Luhan yang kembali terisak. "Dia pergi karena dia tahu aku lebih mencintaimu daripada dirinya"

"Ap–"

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa memahaminya, Sehun _hiks_ " Luhan kembali meneteskan air mata mengingat bagaimana dia sudah menyakiti Jongin yang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika Sehun –yang justru seharusnya berada di sana– meninggalkannya. "Tetapi Jongin sangat memahamiku _hiks_ , sampai dia tahu siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai"

Luhan benar. Sehun masih tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud Luhan. Dia bahkan sekarang memandang Luhan dengan heran.

"Jongin _hiks_ Jongin tidak akan meninggalkanku jika dia tahu aku membutuhkannya. Jika dia tahu aku memintanya tinggal, dia akan tinggal" Luhan memandangnya dan ekspresi Luhan yang menyedihkan itu membuat Sehun sakit. "Tetapi karena perasaan bodohku untukmu mengalahkan logikaku untuk tetap bersama orang yang pantas kucintai ... dan karena Jongin tahu perasaanku itu meskipun aku tidak mengatakan apapun ... _hiks_ dia ... _hiks_ pergi"

"A–Aku..." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "...tidak mengerti"

"Aku bahagia bersama Jongin karena aku tahu kau sudah bahagia bersama Nana. Aku memutuskan untuk bahagia bersama Jongin karena aku tahu kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama lagi. Tetapi, karena kau dan kebodohanmu, perasaanku yang belum sepenuhnya diambil oleh Jongin itu terpaksa harus kembali lagi ketika tahu kalau aku masih memiliki kesempatan bersamamu"

Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam diri Sehun sekarang. "Kau–"

"Ya, Sehun" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, sama seperti kau yang bodoh dan brengsek ini masih mencintaiku"

Sehun tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mendominasi dirinya sekarang.

Bingung.

Ragu.

Terkejut.

Bahagia.

Bersalah.

Sehun tidak mengerti yang mana.

Tetapi, dia mendapati dirinya memeluk Luhan erat, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kelegaan terukir di wajahnya.

Dan kalimat _Aku mencintaimu_ yang dirapalkannya bagai mantra berulang-ulang kali.

Sedangkan Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat.

Luhan jujur dengan yang dikatakannya.

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan juga merupakan hasil pemikirannya secara mendalam selama berhari-hari.

Dia menangisi Jongin tidak semata-mata karena dia sudah memiliki perasaan pada Jongin.

Dia menangisi kepergian Jongin karena merasa bersalah bagaimana dia membuat seseorang yang tulus mencintainya dan selalu melakukan apapun untuknya pergi.

Perasaannya pada Jongin terguncang oleh perasaannya pada Sehun.

Sebagian hati Luhan yang sudah susah payah Jongin dapatkan, dengan mudahnya diambil kembali oleh Sehun hanya dengan kata _Aku masih mencintaimu_.

Dan nama Jongin yang terukir di hati Luhan, begitu saja berubah menjadi nama Sehun lagi.

Seakan nama Jongin ditulis dengan tinta yang hilang hanya dengan tersiram air.

Sedangkan nama Sehun terpatri secara permanen di tiap sudut hati Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan penuh cintanya, dan memberikan pria bermata rusa itu sebuah kecupan panjang di bibirnya.

Sebuah bahasa lain untuk menyatakan janjinya.

* * *

First and Second

* * *

Luhan sadar akan satu hal.

Bahwa cinta itu terkadang memang buta.

.

Sebagian dari diri Luhan mungkin sudah mencintai Jongin.

Jongin yang selalu ada untuknya. Jongin yang selalu menjadikannya prioritas utama.

Jongin, yang memang layak mendapatkannya.

.

Namun, sebagian dari dirinya masih menyimpan nama Sehun.

Sehun yang pernah menyakitinya. Sehun yang dengan bodohnya mengacaukan segalanya.

Sehun, yang sebenarnya tidak layak mendapatkannya.

.

Seingin apapun Luhan untuk bahagia bersama Jongin.

Sebenci apapun Luhan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Pada akhirnya perasaan Luhan memilih kembali sepenuhnya kepada Sehun daripada berpindah sepenuhnya kepada Jongin.

.

Luhan jatuh cinta kepada Jongin berawal karena kehangatan dan kebaikan laki-laki itu.

Tetapi, Luhan masih mencintai Sehun tanpa alasan apapun.

Dan cinta, cinta yang sesungguhnya, tidak memerlukan alasan, bukan?

* * *

First and Second

* * *

 _Kita tidak pernah bisa mengatur hati kita._

 _Kita tidak pernah bisa mengatur kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta bukan?_

 _Begitu pula dalam hal berhenti mencintai._

 _Kita tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai semau kita._

 _Pilihannya hanya dua, melupakan cinta itu atau mencintai yang lain._

 _Itulah pelajaran yang Luhan dapatkan ketika Sehun, kekasihnya, berhenti mencintai dirinya._

.

 _Luhan bertemu Jongin ketika Sehun meninggalkannya. Entah bagaimana Jongin selalu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik._

 _Jongin membuatnya tersenyum. Jongin tidak pernah menyakitinya. Singkatnya, Jongin sangat mencintainya._

 _Seharusnya Luhan tinggal melupakan Sehun, dan bahagia bersama Jongin._

 _Namun nyatanya dunia tidak pernah berjalan semudah itu._

.

Luhan tidak benar-benar bisa mengatur hatinya.

Tidak bisa meminta hatinya untuk mencintai Jongin sepenuhnya.

Tidak bisa membuat perasaannya menghilangkan nama Sehun dari sana.

.

Sehun tidak benar-benar bisa mengatur hatinya.

Tidak bisa mencintai Nana meskipun dia yakin Nana adalah tambatan hatinya.

Tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Luhan meskipun dia harus melupakannya.

.

Jongin selalu membuat Luhan bahagia.

Jongin tidak pernah menyakitinya.

Jongin yang sangat mencintainya.

.

Sehun pernah membuat Luhan menangis.

Sehun pernah meninggalkannya.

Sehun yang dengan bodohnya ternyata masih mencintainya.

.

 _Ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika kau terjebak di antara dua pilihan dalam asmara, maka kau sebaiknya memilih pilihan kedua. Karena jika pilihan pertama benar-benar tambatan hatimu, hatimu tidak akan memerlukan pilihan lainnya._

 _Namun bagaimana jika setiap sang pilihan pertama muncul, kau selalu kembali padanya, dan ganti menjadikannya pilihan kedua?_

.

Awalnya, Sehun adalah pilihan pertama dan Jongin adalah pilihan kedua bagi Luhan.

Pilihan kedua berhasil merebut sebagian hati Luhan.

Maka, Luhan memilihnya.

Namun, ketika sang pilihan pertama muncul, sebagian hati Luhan yang sudah berada di tangan sang pilihan kedua entah bagaimana kembali kepada sang pilihan pertama.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun entah bagaimana menjadi pilihan kedua.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Luhan memilih pilihan kedua.

Karena Luhan sadar akan satu hal.

Jika Jongin benar-benar tambatan hati Luhan, Luhan tidak akan menjadikan Sehun pilihan kedua.

Jika Jongin benar-benar tambatan hatinya, Luhan tidak memerlukan pilihan yang lainnya.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Maafkan saya, ini molor (lagi), saya tahu. Kiranya 4000 kata bisa menghilangkan lumut-lumut yang sudah tumbuh di sekitar kalian.

Baiklah, masih musim gugur tapi sudah dingin sekali di sini. Saya sedih karena dingin jadi selalu lapar. Bagaimana jadinya dengan musim dingin nanti? Entahlah, doakan saja saya tidak mati kedinginan atau jadi obesitas. Belum lagi tugas dan tes yang tiap minggu ada, lalu tekanan pribadi karena saya salah memilih _main_ _course_. Jadi semester ini terasa berat sekali. Belum lagi masalah-masalah pribadi lainnya karena hidup sendiri di negeri orang, ternyata meski menyenangkan berat juga. Ya, segala sesuatu ada risikonya, kan ya.

Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi siapapun yang menunggu. Terima kasih doa dan semangatnya untuk saya, baik mengenai ff ini ataupun kehidupan baru saya di Jepang.

Dan maaf bagi yang mendukung Kailu, selain karena yang milih Hunhan lebih banyak, sebenarnya dari awal saya sudah menentukan ff ini akan berakhir dengan Hunhan. Sesuai kata-kata di _foreword_ , yang sebenarnya "memiliki pilihan kedua" itu Luhan, bukan Sehun. Lalu mengenai "pilihan pertama yang kembali muncul", itu mengenai Sehun yang muncul lagi setelah Luhan bahagia bersama Jongin, bukan Luhan yang muncul setelah Sehun bersama Nana. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun tidak pernah berganti hati, hanya tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cinta mana yang "mengejar kepuasan karena akhirnya berkesempatan memiliki yang dulu gagal dimiliki", sedangkan Luhan akhirnya benar-benar berbagi hati.

Mungkin ada sekuel untuk menjawab di mana Jongin sebenarnya dan bagaimana setelah Hunhan bersatu. Tetapi, itu pun kalau kalian masih sanggup menunggu.

Ini saya mau fokus ke Psyche and Eros dulu.

And ... thank you very much for reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

 **rachmatika94** Hunhan | **Agassi9** Kailu | **Guest** Kailu | **tyaku93** Hunhan | **Guest** Hunhan | **BB137** Hunhan | **mischa baby** Hunhan | **Seravin509** Golput | **chii-chan** Kailu | **hanjesperlu520** Kailu | **DeiLuHan** Kailu | **Guest** Hunhan | **juniaangel58** Hunhan | **exohunhanexo** Hunhan | **HH947** Hunhan | **Guest** Hunhan | **ZzzxHan** Hunhan | **Arifahohse** Hunhan | **Guest** Kailu | **LightCSI** Kailu | **kaika0788** Hunhan | **lzu hn** Hunhan | **AngelLuDeer** Hunhan | **Nyonya416** Hunhan | **milkluhans** Kailu | **Nurul999** Kailu | **avheril psychomonst49** Kailu | **Double Kim** Hunhan | **whoami** Kailu (under post maksudnya apa ya? Hehe, maaf saya kurang paham) | **luluuuHS** Kailu | **Silvi682** Kailu | **Shizuluhan** Kailu | **han7** Hunhan | **Honey** Golput | **Guest** Kailu | **Guest** Hunhan | **Nurfadillah** Hunhan | **Ludeer** Golput | **auliaMRQ** Hunhan | **choi eun sang** Kailu | **chacha** Kailu | **chii-chan** Kailu | **HUNHAN as Always** Hunhan | **oohluhan** Hunhan | **mr albino** Hunhan | **Guest** Kailu | **Luge** anggap saja Kailu mwahahaha | **di** Golput | **rusa kecil** Kailu | **dearmydeer7** Hunhan

Hunhan : 25. Kailu : 21. Golput : 4

Ngakak omong-omong saya baca komen kalian apalagi di akhir-akhir seperti perang _guest_. Sekali lagi maaf ya yang mendukung Kailu n(_ _)n

So,

Mind to review?


End file.
